Sauver le Sauveur
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 1 d'une nouvelle fic. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, un adolescent âgé de 15 ans termina les corvées que sa Tante lui avait données à faire. Avait-il tout fait comme il le fallait ? Son cousin avait-il tout saccagé derrière lui pour que son Oncle... Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner pour sa _famille_. Une fois cela fait, il mit la table et remonta dans _sa chambre_. Il n'était pas chez lui dans cette maison et cette famille le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Après tout, il n'était pas comme eux, il était différent, un monstre doté de pouvoirs magiques. Un sorcier.

Dans cette maison, il n'était qu'un esclave sur qui son Oncle se défoulait dès que l'envie l'en prenait. Dans le monde de la Magie, il était célèbre, un grand sorcier qui avait bien des noms. Le Survivant, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, l'Élu, le Sauveur. Mais ce n'était que des noms et tout ce que pouvait dire les livres ou les journaux sur Harry Potter étaient presque faux. Pour lui, il n'était pas un Sauveur, certes il avait vaincu Voldemort à l'âge d'un an, mais depuis juin ce dernier était revenu grâce à lui et Cédric était mort par sa faute. Alors, non il n'était pas un Sauveur. Pour lui, il n'était qu'un monstre, un meurtrier, un moins que rien.

Il sursauta, sortant de ses pensées, en entendant le bruit familier d'une portière claquer retentir. Tout son corps se tendit alors que la porte d'entrée se fermait et qu'une voix l'appela.

« Potter ! » Hurla Vernon.

Potter. Ce mot avait été dit avec tellement de haine... Le nom de ses parents... Quand ce n'était pas par son nom de famille que l'appelait son Oncle, c'était « garçon », « monstre » ou bien « morveux ». Harry mit ses pensées de côté et dévala les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon où l'attendait son Oncle avec impatience, le visage rouge. Il était encore ivre et ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

« Ou... Oui On... Oncle Vernon ? » Demanda le brun, tremblant de peur.

« Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui garçon ? » Demanda la voix dure de Dursley.

« Mes... Mes corvées Mon... Monsieur. » Répondit docilement Harry.

« Ah oui ? »

« Je... Oui, Monsieur. J'ai fait tout ce que Tante Pétunia avait écrit sur la liste. »

« Alors pourquoi y a-t-il de la terre dans l'entrée ? »

« Je... »

Le jeune sorcier fut coupé dans sa phrase par un coup de poing qui vint percuter son œil gauche, faisant tomber ses lunettes toutes rafistolée et tordue. Il ne bougea pas, habitué aux punitions de ce genre, seulement il savait qu'après il allait avoir mal.

Un coup de genoux vint percuter son ventre, le forçant à se plier en deux puis une main agrippa ses cheveux, pour le traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. Il fut relâché alors que des coups de pieds frappaient tous les endroits possibles de son corps. Quelque chose s'enfonça dans son bras droit et il se sentit une nouvelle fois traîner par terre. Monter les escaliers ainsi faisait plus mal que lorsque l'on y tombait.

Son oncle le jeta dans _sa chambre_ et en entendant le bruit d'une ceinture se défaire, une lueur résignée s'alluma dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

« Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, monstre. » Grogna Dursley en abattant une fois sa ceinture sur le dos du brun.

C'était une habitude, et comme chaque fois, Harry ne prononça pas un mot. Un autre coup, plus puissant, s'abattit et le corps du jeune sorcier trembla.

« Comptes ! » Ordonna l'homme ivre.

Un troisième coup fut donné et une larme roula sur la joue du Survivant. Oui, ici, il survivait. Il inspira profondément alors qu'un autre coup lui lacéra la peau.

« Quatre... » Murmura Harry.

« Combien Monstre ? » Cria Vernon en accélérant.

« Se... Sept. » Cria Potter.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, encore et encore...

« Trente... Quarante... Cinquante-cinq... Soixante-dix-sept... »

Puis le brun perdit le fil tellement la douleur était intense. Lorsque son Oncle fut _rassasier_ et qu'il laissa le brun presque inconscient sur le sol, Harry se força à se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en faisant à la fois attention à ce que son Oncle ne l'entende pas mais aussi à ne pas mettre du sang partout, ce qui était assez difficile.

Il prit une douche rapide alors que l'eau était devenue rouge. Il sortit se sécha et regarda l'étendu de ses blessures. Beaucoup étaient infectées, mal cicatrisées vieille, alors que les nouvelles avaient arrêté de saigner. Il soupira et regarda les hématomes qui parcouraient son corps. Enfin, son regard se porta sur un petit objet métallique puis sur ses bras où s'étendait des cicatrices blanches et d'autres où des croutes qui commençaient seulement à apparaître, signe de cicatrisation.

Alors lentement il prit la lame et la fit traverser sa peau pour voir le sang s'écouler. Il était en vie, il était soulagé. Il soupira, demain il retournait à Poudlard, dans sa véritable Maison et ses amis seraient là.

* * *

Chapitre fini et corrigé.

Je continue ?

La suite, si vous la voulez, lundi prochain.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 2 avec de l'avance. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Lady hinata1_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite avec un peu d'avance. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Louise 8299_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voici la suite avec de l'avance. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Maud baudet_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, j'espère que tu te feras ton idée avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _HDGM_

Hello, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite avec de l'avance. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Quetsche_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Caro1005line_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hello, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

La voie 9 3/4 n'avait pas changé depuis le mois de juin, il y avait toujours autant de sorciers présents. Et Harry n'avait jamais personne avec lui, enfin, lorsqu'il finissait ses vacances chez les Dursley. Il frisonna en pensant à son Oncle et monta rapidement dans le train.

Il était à la recherche d'un compartiment, tranquille où il pourrait être au calme, lorsque quelqu'un l'interppela.

« Harry ! » S'écria Hermione.

Le brun eu juste le temps de se retourner vers son amie, qu'elle le serra dans ses bras. Il grimaça de douleur et repoussa doucement la brune.

« Hey ! » Sourit-il à la née-moldue.

« Comment vas-tu ? » S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

« Je vais très bien et toi ? »

« Moi oui, mais toi, enfin tu sais avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, les mensonges dans les journaux, tout ça quoi ? »

« Oh, oui ça. J'y penses quand je tue le temps chez _ma famille_. »

« Ils ne t'ont pas laisser écrire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vous aurais écrit si j'avais pu. »

« Hey mon pote ! » S'écria Ron qui venait d'arriver en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Un gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres du brun, mais il se reprit et se tourna vers le rouquin avec un sourire qu'il espérait ne pas être une grimace.

« Ron ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as vâchement grandi depuis juin ! » S'exclama le Survivant.

« Je vais bien moi mais toi tu ne m'as pas écrit de l'été. » Répondit-il avait de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Tu sais comment est _ma famille_ , Ron. Je n'ai même pas reçu vos lettres. » Soupira Harry.

Ils se trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment, s'installèrent, puis Ron et Hermione se levèrent.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai tu n'as pas reçu nos lettres. » Soupira Hermione. « Nous sommes préfets Harry. »

Harry sentit son cœur si froid se réchauffer de bohneur pour ses meilleurs amis. Il était heureux pour eux, même si d'un côté il était un peu déçu.

« Mais c'est génial ça ! Félicitation. » Les félicita-t-il.

« Merci. Nous devons aller à une réunion mais nous allons nous dépêcher, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon pote. » Remercia Ron.

Ils sortirent et Harry se retrouva seul pour plonger une nouvelle fois dans ses sombres pensées.

* * *

« Dis 'Mione, tu trouves pas qu'Harry est bizarre. » Demanda Ron lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés du compartiment dans lequel se trouvait le brun.

« Un peu oui, pourquoi ? » Répondit la jeune Granger.

« Il a gémit quand je lui ai taper dans le dos et il grimacé quand il m'a parlé, puis ses yeux étaient froids quand il m'a regardé. Je lui ai fait quelque chose de mal tu crois ? »

« Il pense trop à Tu-Sais-Qui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Il croisèrent Neville, puis entrèrent dans le compartiment où avait lieu la réunion.

Lorsque cette dernière fut terminé, ils virent Malefoy commencer à retirer des points pour n'importe quelles raisons aux premières années des trois Maisons qui étaient _ennemies_ à la sienne. Ils soupirèrent et retournèrent dans leur compartiment.

Ils furent surpris par la scène qui se joua devant eux lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte coulissante. Harry était roulé en boule sur une banquette et semblait dormir d'un sommeil très agitait en marmomant des phrases incompréhensibles. Luna Loovegood était à ses côtés, agenouillée sur le sol et Neville était assis sur la banquette d'en face, une plante qui resemblait à un cactuce dans la main, regardait le brun avec impuissance.

Ce fut Ron qui agit le premier, surprenant tout le monde. Il s'avança et se pencha vers son ami alors que la jeune Serdaigle se reculait pour lui laisser sa place. Il attrappa doucement l'épaule du jeune Potter et le secoua.

« Harry, réveilles-toi. » Fit-il.

Le Survivant se redrassa d'un bon, baguette sortie et envoya un _Expeliarmus_ vers la personne qu'il pensait être son Oncle.

« Tu es fou ou quoi ?! » S'écria le roux après avoir esquivé le sort.

« Je... » Murmura Harry, se rendant compte de son erreur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Tu sais très bien que l'on n'a pas le droit d'attaquer un étudiant dans le train ! » Poursuivit le rouquin, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Je... Je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas que c'était toi... Je croyais que... » Balbutia Potter.

« Tu croyais que c'était qui ? Malefoy ? Tu-Sais-Qui ? Rogue ? » Demanda le roux avec colère.

« Non... Je... » Murmura Harry.

« Ne m'adresses plus la parole, tu as bien compris sale fou ! »

« N'exagère pas Ron... » Fit Hermione.

« Tu es avec lui, ou avec moi ? » La coupa-t-il d'un ton agressif, avant de sortir du compartiment.

« Je vais aranger ça. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. » Sourit la née-moldu avec un regard d'excuse pour son meilleur ami, avant de sortir elle aussi.

Le brun ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Un soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'il chassait son cauchemar de son esprit. Au moins il n'avait pas crié. Il remercia mentalement Ron, avant de poser son regard sur Neville.

« Tu rêves de lui n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

 _Lui... Il y a plusieurs personnes auquelles tu pourrais penser Neville... Comme Voldemort. Ou Cédric... Mais jamais tu ne sauras que c'est de celui que je dois appeler Oncle Vernon..._

Songea sombrement Harry.

« Oui... » Répondit-il.

 _Au moins il me fichera la paix._

Soupira intérieurement le Survivant.

« Je te crois moi. » Reprit Neville.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda Potter.

« Oui et Luna aussi. »

« Merci. »

« Tu verras que tes amis et tes ennemis sont différents. » Fit Luna d'un sérieux extrême.

« Je te remercie pour ce conseil. » Murmura Harry en pensant à Ron.

* * *

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, et qu'ils furent en robe de sorcier, ils descendirent du train pour se diriger vers les diligences.

« Qu'est-ce... ? » Se demanda Harry en voyant un immense cheval noir squelettique atelé à la calêche.

« Un Sombral. Il est magnifique celui-là, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Luna à ses côté.

« Je ne vois rien moi. » Fit remarquer Neville.

« C'est normal, seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort ou quelqu'un mourir peuvent les voir. » L'informa la Serdaigle.

« Cédric... » Murmura Harry, alors que son cœur se refroidissait.

« Peut-être qu'il y aura du pudding au dîner. » Sourit la blonde lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la diligeance.

* * *

Chapitre fini et corrigé.

Le chapitre 3 vendredi.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 3. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _CindyCF7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui Ron a toujours été un idiot. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Maud baudet_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Petite grenouille_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, nous sommes vendredi, donc voilà le chapitre 3. bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Louise 8299_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _17 Harry_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui Ron est excessif. Voilà la suite. Tu verras que ça ne va pas s'arranger pour eux. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je dis que cette fic est sombre parce qu'elle parle de chose assez sombre tel que l'automutilation. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Notre petit Harry ne mourra pas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Caliste_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Harry soupira une énième fois. Être assis dans la Grande Salle à écouter les discours barbant de Dumbledore et apprendre que le Ministère s'introduisait dans l'école l'agaçait. Ron lui lançait des regards noirs à chaque instants, tandis que Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude alors qu'il soupirait une nouvelle fois.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, plus particulièrement son dos. Son œil gauche était gonflé et bleu mais il avait trouvé l'excuse de dire qu'il s'était battu si quelqu'un lui demandait comment il s'était fait cela. Il sentait sa chemise frottait douloureusement les blessures qui s'étalait sur son dos. Il avait peur qu'elles se rouvrent et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir expliquer comment il les avait eu. En ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de cette salle trop bruyante, pleine, pour lui et d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se couper. Cependant, il ne le ferait pas, il s'était promis qu'une fois à Poudlard, il arrêterait de faire cela. Il allait seulement s'appliquer des Glamours sur ses blessures et son visage pour que personne ne les voient.

Un autre soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il promenait son regard sur chaque personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ses yeux verts émeraudes rencontrèrent ceux noirs et froids de son professeur de Potions. Ce dernier sembla voir au plus profond de lui et percer à jour ses plus sombres secrets. Il détourna le regard pour le poser sur Dumbledore. Il avait son visage de grand-père bienveillant et lui sourit d'un sourire complice. Harry le regarda froidement et se concentra sur la supposée Ombrage.

 _Elle ressemble à un crapaud._

Songea amèrement le Survivant.

Elle lui décocha un sourire sadique alors qu'il portait son regard sur la table des Serpentard et plus particulièrement sur Drago Malefoy. Émeraudes vides contre gris acier froid. Le brun soupira et recentra son attention sur son assiette qui était encore pleine.

* * *

Severus soupira intérieurement. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu laisser le Ministère s'infiltrer dans l'école ? Lui jetant un regard noir, le Maître des Potions tourna la tête vers sa Maison. Comme toujours, ils étaient fidèle à eux-mêmes. Garder leurs sentiments pour eux en public et tout lâcher une fois en sécurité dans leurs dortoirs. Il était fière d'eux, même s'ils ne le savaient pas.

Il sentit un regard insistant sur lui et tourna la tête pour croisé le regard de Potter. Il lui lança un regard mauvais avant de détailler le garçon. Son visage était froid et n'exprimait que peu d'émotions, il grimaçait de douleur de temps en temps, il semblait faire un effort pour ne pas se lever et partir en courant et ne pas sursauter à chaque gestes d'un de ses camarades. Et ses yeux... Ses yeux semblaient exprimer toutes les émotions qu'il tentait de cacher. La douleur, la tristesse, la colère lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Dumbledore, puis le vide. Un vide si grand... Que se passait-il ? Que s'était-il passé pour que le garçon, d'habitude d'humeur si joyeuse soit ainsi ? Avait-il perdu un de ses fans ? Non, ce ne pouvait être cela. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lu la joie d'être de retour à Poudlard dans les yeux du gamin ? Il se promis de continuer d'observer Potter et d'intervenir si besoin il y avait.

Aussi, une chose étrange l'interpela. Pourquoi Weasley ne cessait-il de lancer des regards noirs au Survivant ? Il soupira intérieurement tandis que Potter tournait un regard morne vers son assiette qui était au passage encore pleine.

* * *

Drago était tranquillement installé à sa table. Intérieurement, il souriait sadiquement. Le Ministère avait réussi à s'infiltrait dans l'école, Dumbledore pouvait tomber à tout moment. Drago était sûr que Fudge avait envoyé sa sous-secrétaire pour surveiller le Directeur et Potter. Et dire qu'il les traitait de menteur. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il aurait la preuve que Voldemort était revenu ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant un regard sur lui. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux émeraudes de Potter. Il les détailla et remarqua qu'ils étaient vides... Ce regard lui serra le cœur. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Pourquoi ses yeux le rendait-il si mal, si impuissant ? Il se promis de veiller sur sa Némésis cette année alors que cette dernière se retournait vers sa table.

* * *

Dès que le Directeur eu dit « Bonne nuit » à tout le monde, Harry se rua hors de la Grande Salle, ses amis sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent lentement jusqu'à leur Salle Commune et y trouvèrent Seamus et Dean en train de discuter à voix basse.

« Comment se sont passé vos vacances, les gars ? » Demanda Ron.

« Bien, mais Seamus... » Commença Dean.

« Je ne devais pas revenir à Poudlard. » Coupa son ami.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu ne lis pas la Gazette, Potter ? »

« Non et alors ? »

« Alors tu devrais lire ce qu'elle dit sur toi et d'après ce que m'a dit Ron tout à l'heure c'est vrai. Tu es vraiment fou Potter. »

Harry soupira. Il sentait que l'année allait être aussi longue que la précédente. Il attrapa un exemplaire du journal sorcier qui traîné sur la table et le déplia.

 _ **Harry Potter et Dumbledore mentent, Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas de retour. Harry Potter est fou.**_

Le brun referma le journal et le lança dans la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un grand feu qui réchauffait la pièce.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, alors par qui Cédric aurait-il était tué dans ce cas ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix froide, la gorge nouée.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'as qu'à nous le dire puisque tu étais seul avec lui quand s'est arrivé. » Répliqua Seamus.

Harry soupira et monta dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude, s'être séché et avoir longuement contemplé les blessure infligées par son Oncle et lui-même. Il s'appliqua des glamours et constata qu'ils fonctionnaient parce que plus aucune marque n'était visible sur son corps si sale et petit. La douleur était encore là, ça il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il soupira et bailla. Il était tellement fatigué. Mais avant d'aller dormir, il devait appliquer un Glamour sur son visage pour cacher les cernes violacées qui ornaient ses yeux et son œil gonflé et bleuie. Il enfila son pyjama avec précaution et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller se coucher.

Sa nuit fut très courte, alors qu'il se réveillé en hurlant à son Oncle d'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller à la salle de bain pour se couper, mais il se souvint de sa promesse. Il allait se rouler en boule lorsque les rideaux qui entouraient son lit, s'ouvrirent brusquement sur les visages froids de Ron et Seamus.

« Ça fait _trois fois_ que l'on se réveil à cause de _toi_ alors maintenant fermes-là ! » Cracha Ronald.

« Désolé... Je ne fais pas exprès de faire des cauchemars ! » Répliqua le brun en colère.

« Et moi j'aimerai bien dormir ! » Grogna Seamus.

« Alors tais-toi, sinon on s'en charge pour toi ! » Poursuivit le rouquin.

Harry baissa la tête alors qu'ils refermaient violemment les rideaux et retournaient se coucher, son corps s'était mis à tremblait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Harry soupira, Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre... Peut-être Hermione comprendrait-elle ? Devait-il lui en parler ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que s'il en parlait son Oncle le saurait et le tuerait. Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas Voldemort qui le tuerait. Il serait fou de rage si cela venait à arriver. Harry ricana, et dire qu'il survivait à un Mage Noir pendant toutes ces années.

Finalement, il se leva et remarqua que ses blessures sur son dos s'étaient entrouvertes. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et agita sa baguette. Les draps furent propres quelques instants plus tard et il prit des affaires, un bout de tissue dans lequel était renfermé un objet précieux pour lui et fila à la salle de bain.

Il se doucha rapidement, puis laissa l'eau couler alors qu'il attrapait le bout de tissue, l'ouvrit et _la_ prit.

Il traça un trait, puis un autre un peu plus profond et encore un autre plus profond que les autres et observa le liquide rouge carmin qui coulait sur sa peau pâle, se mêlant à l'eau brûlante pour la rendre de la même couleur que son sang. Finalement, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse... Satisfait par la douleur et la vue du sang, le brun sourit et ferma les yeux par plaisir, pour finalement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'eau coulait toujours mais pas son sang. Soupirant, il se releva, éteignit l'eau, se sécha puis s'habilla, oubliant de mettre un Glamour sur son bras.

Il descendit dans la Salle Commune après avoir prit son sac de cours, lorsqu'un détail vint le frapper de plein fouet. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de l'été, même pas celle de Poudlard et n'avait même pas été acheter ses fournitures scolaires... Il soupira et chercha une solution. Peut-être Hermione lui prêterait-elle ses livres de cours. Il avait encore des vieilles plumes, quelques bouteilles d'encres et du parchemin. Il décida d'aller à la Volière pour voir Hedwige. Sa chouette lui manquait énormément. Il lui avait dit de fuir, lorsqu'il avait aperçu le visage furieux de son Oncle. Il espérait seulement qu'elle soit allée à Poudlard.

Un hululement joyeux lui apprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et sa chouette se posa sur son épaule.

« Salut ma belle. » Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle lui mordillait affectueusement l'oreille. « Alors, tu as passé de bonne vacances ? » Poursuivit-il.

Hedwige hulula tristement avant de lui pincer l'oreille.

« Je suis désolé ma belle, mais il t'aurait tué... Mes vacances n'était pas les meilleures de ma vie... » Murmura-t-il.

L'animal cligna des yeux semblant comprendre son maître.

« Tu peux apporter ça à Sirius ? » Demanda Harry en sortant une lettre de sa poche.

Hedwige hulula et prit la lettre dans son bec pour ensuite s'envoler au loin. Cette lettre, Harry l'avait écrite, une nuit pendant les vacances, la nuit qui avait précédé le premier trait qui avait parcouru son dos. Il l'avait tellement relu qu'il l'a connaissait par cœur...

 _Cher Patmol,_

 _Je suis désolé de te dérangé, mais j'aimerais te parler d'une chose assez importante._

 _Tu dois sûrement connaître... Pourquoi est-ce que je te pales de ça ? Tu ne comprendras pas..._

 _Je suis désolé Patmol, mais c'est compliqué à expliquer, en plus je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi je t'écris une lettre à deux heures du matin alors que Hedwige n'est pas avec moi..._

 _Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Je te laisse tranquille._

 _Au revoir Siri'._

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il avait dit à Hedwige d'aller donner cette lettre à son Parrain. Peut-être parce qu'il cherchait inconsciemment de l'aide ? Ou qu'il était désespéré ? Il soupira et lança un _Tempus_. Et descendit dans la Grande Salle. McGonagall vint lui donner son emploi du temps et vit qu'il commençait avec quatre heures de Potions.

 _La journée va être longue..._

Pensa-t-il amèrement.

* * *

Chapitre fini et corrigé.

Le chapitre 4 samedi prochain.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 4. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Louise 8299_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, il va y penser mais un peu trop tard, Severus lui viendra effectivement en aide. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Maud baudet_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, alors pour la lettre en fait, Harry l'a écrite pendant les vacances après que son Oncle ait franchi la limite, mais il n'avait pas Hedwige donc il n'a pas pu l'envoyer. Tout était assez conffu pour lui donc il pensait que Sirius ne comprendrait pas s'il lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé, donc il a finalement abandonné. Cependant, il a voulu l'envoyer à Patmol parce qu'il pensait obtenir de l'aide de sa part mais tu découvriras plus tard que ce n'est pas le cas. Voilà pour la « petite » explication. Si tu n'as pas compris redemande moi, j'expliquerais mieux. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _17 Harry_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, oui les Gryffondor ne sont pas compréhensifs. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecute. Biz.

 _Saky90_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je veux bien te prévenir, pour cela, soit tu m'envoies ton adresse mail en PM, soit tu te crée un compte avec ton compte Google ou Gmail et tu mets ma fic en Favorite et tu recevras une notification, te disant qu'un nouveau chapitre est mit en ligne. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Il fut le premier à arriver devant la salle de classe. S'appuyant légèrement contre le mur, il grimaça. Il ferma les yeux et sursauta violemment, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il détestait qu'on le touche. Depuis que son Oncle était rentré plus ivre qu'à l'habitude et qu'il avait eu une envie de... Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il se sentait si...

« Potter ? » Demanda une voix inquiète, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

Le brun tourna son regard vide vers la voix qui avait parlé et vit que c'était Malefoy. Ses yeux gris acier n'exprimaient ni haine, ni moquerie, ni arrogance, seulement de l'inquiétude.

« Ne me touches pas... S'il te plait... » Murmura-t-il pitoyablement avant de s'éloigner du blond.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent et les Gryffondor lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Seul Neville, lui sourit avec compassion.

 _Ron a dû les prévenir pour le train..._

Songea Harry.

La tête haute, il s'avança vers Hermione, ignorant les autres.

« Salut 'Mione, comment ça va ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je vais bien et toi, Harry ? » Répondit doucement la jeune Granger, lançant quelques regards hésitant au roux qui ne se trouvait pas loin d'elle.

« Pareil. Dis-moi, je pourrais me mettre à côté de toi en Potions ? »

« Bien sûre, pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu aller au Chemin de Traverse... » Murmura Harry.

« Ah, je comprends. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Fit la brune avec un sourire.

Rogue arriva et les fit entrer dans la classe. Après avoir inscrit les consignes au tableau et qu'ils eurent prit les ingrédients demandés pour faire leur Potion, Harry se mit rapidement au travail, suivant attentivement les étapes. Il vit qu'Hermione le regardait avec attention alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper un ingrédient. La manche de son pull se releva et il vit les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'écarquiller, alors qu'elle fixait son bras.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, il tira sur la manche de son pull et mit le mauvais ingrédient dans sa Potion. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Comment avait-il pu se trahir si facilement ? Maintenant elle connaissait son secret. Allait-elle comprendre ?

Il regarda bêtement sa Potion devenir noire avant de bouillir, il songea à plonger sa main dedans pour se punir d'avoir était si idiot, mais le liquide disparut soudainement.

« En retenue Potter ! Comme d'habitude. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Claqua la voix glaciale de Rogue, le faisant sursauter.

Un instant, il crut être face à son Oncle et frissonna. Son corps se mit à tremblait violemment alors que le regard noir dirigé vers lui n'était que colère.

« Potter ? » Demanda Rogue, ses yeux reflétant son inquiétude.

Le brun ne l'entendit pas et ramassa rapidement ses affaires pour fuir sous les rires des Gryffondor et les regards inquiets de Drago, Neville et Rogue.

* * *

Ce dernier réfléchit rapidement. Devait-il rattraper Potter pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ? Son regard redevenu froid se posa sur Granger qui semblait choquée. Il soupira intérieurement, il était inutile de suivre le garçon. Il lui demanderait ce qui lui avait prit lors de sa retenue. Il regarda un instant son filleul qui semblait inquiet. Aurait-il lui aussi remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le gamin ?

« Au travail ! » Claqua sa voix froide, alors que les rouges et ors continuaient de ricaner.

Mais qu'avait donc fait Potter pour se faire détester par toute sa Maison ? Toute ? À non, Londubat semblait lui aussi s'inquiéter pour le Survivant. Cependant, il était étrange de voir Weasley se moquer de l'Élu. Eux qui était inséparable avec Granger. Et pourquoi était-elle choquée ? Ah non elle ne semblait plus choquée, elle semblait réfléchir. Et pourquoi les yeux verts du garçon regardaient-ils dans le vide ? Il soupira intérieurement pourquoi s'inquiétait-il comme cela ? Potter n'était rien pour lui, alors pourquoi voulait-il l'aider ?

Le Maître des Potions fit rapidement le tour de sa classe pour s'arrêter devant Drago et lui donner discrètement un bout de parchemin pour ensuite retourner à son bureau.

* * *

Depuis que Drago avait vu le regard d'Harry dans le couloir... Harry ? Depuis quand l'appelait-il ainsi ? Potter, oui voilà, c'était mieux. Depuis que le blond avait vu le regard de Potter dans le couloir, il voulait tout faire pour redonner vie aux perles émeraudes qu'il trouvait si belles... Belles ? Pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Il chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur sa Potion. Il entendit son parrain donner une retenu au Gryffondor qui hantait ses pensées depuis la veille et regarda dans sa direction. Son regard était terrifiait et tout son corps tremblait.

« Potter ? » Appela Severus.

Drago vit que son parrain était inquiet, apparemment lui aussi avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le brun. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle de classe sous les rires de ses camarades. Pourquoi se moquaient-ils d'un membre de leur Maison ? Que se passait-il donc avec Potter ?

Il soupira intérieurement et vit son parrain faire le tour de la classe pour arriver jusqu'à lui et lui glisser un morceau de parchemin. Le blond le prit discrètement et l'ouvrit faisant attention à ce que personne ne le regarde.

 _Reste à la fin du cours._

Une simple phrase inscrite. Drago regarda le Maître des Potions et lorsqu'il capta son regard, il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Il attendit patiemment que le cours se termine et laissa les autres partirent.

« Tu viens Drago ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Vas-y j'arrive. » Répondit le blond.

Le basané s'en alla, laissant le Maître des Potions et le Serpentard seuls dans la pièce.

« Les autres ne t'ont pas posé de problèmes ? » Commença Severus.

« Non, même s'ils savent quel est mon camps, ils n'osent rien dire vu que je suis préfet, et puis j'ai mes appartements au cas où. » Répondit le jeune Malefoy.

« Je vois que Monsieur Zabini te parles toujours. »

« Il n'aime pas les idéaux de Voldemort. »

« Bien dans ce cas. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à Potter ? »

« Je ne m'y intéresse pas. » Protesta le blond.

« Pas avec moi, Drago. »

« Il est bizarre. » Soupira le Prince de Serpentard.

« Je te remercie. Tu peux y aller. »

Le blond sortit de la classe et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il entra son regard se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor à la recherche d'une personne en particulier, mais il n'était pas là. Il soupira et partit s'asseoir à sa table aux côté de Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce que Rogue te voulais ? » Demanda Zabini.

« Savoir si les autres ne me posait pas de problèmes. » Répondit Drago d'une voix froide.

Il rempli rapidement son assiette et mangea tout en fixant la porte de la Grande Salle. Mais il se montra pas, ce qui fit augmenter l'inquiétude du blond.

* * *

Dès qu'il eut quitté le cours de Potion, Harry courut jusqu'à son dortoir. Son corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler, tandis que des souvenirs se rejouaient dans sa tête. Il lâcha un cri d'angoisse et partit dans la salle de bain pour vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait avalé la veille. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, les souvenirs ne faisait qu'affluer et il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Se trainant jusqu'à sa malle, il _l'a_ prit et retourna dans la salle de bain. Retirant ses vêtements pour ne pas les tâcher et mettant l'eau chaude à couler, le même manège que le matin recommença. Il savoura la douleur bienfaisante puis soupira. Il allait devoir s'expliquer auprès d'Hermione... Seulement, pourrait-elle le comprendre. Un nouveau soupire lui échappa alors qu'il se séchait. Il stoppa l'écoulement de sang et observa son bras après avoir retiré ses Glamours. Il avait tellement honte... Mais les cicatrices lui rappelait qui il était vraiment. Harry Potter, un monstre, qui portait malheur à quiconque l'entourait. Ses parents étaient morts parce qu'il était né, Cédric était mort parce qu'il existait, Voldemort était revenu parce qu'il était vivant... Il vomit une nouvelle fois en songeant amèrement que tout le monde serait mieux sans lui et se rinça la bouche.

Il s'habilla et savoura la brûlure des blessures faites récemment sur ses poignets, avant de remettre en place ses Glamours. Il lança _Tempus_ , et vit qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Il soupira, et alla ranger sa lame dans sa malle avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Il gémit alors que la douleur de son dos et de vieilles blessures faite à ses côtes se réveillait. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il soupira.

* * *

Hermione était assise à sa table dans la Grande Salle se posant milles questions. Pourquoi Harry faisait-il cela ? Avait-il une explication valable ? Ou faisait-il cela juste pour que l'on fasse attention à lui ? Finalement Ron avait raison, Harry avait changé et était jaloux. Elle se rapprocha du rouquin, mieux valait restait avec lui qu'avec quelqu'un que tout le monde détestait pour ensuite se faire détestait. Elle sourit à son meilleur ami et lui dit qu'il avait raison. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard étrange que lui lança Neville Londubat, peut-être aurait-elle changé d'avis si elle l'avait vu...

Harry ne se montra pas de l'après-midi, il ne fit son apparition qu'au dîner. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'une place libre, tous s'étalèrent tellement il sentait la vomissure. Il baissa la tête et fit demi-tour, de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim.

Drago le vit, se leva et le suivit dans les couloir pour le voir disparaître dans une salle de classe vide. Il allait entré à son tour mais renonça et tourna les talons.

* * *

Chapitre fini et corrigé.

Le chapitre 5 la semaine prochaine.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 5. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui Hermione ne penses qu'à elle-même. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Angy Slytherin_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas Harry sera sauvé. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Louise 8299_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas tu verras Neville agir dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, amprs c'est ma surprise donc je ne répondrais pas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Tokane_

Bienvenue ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Severus était dans son bureau, il était 19h55 lorsque quelqu'un frappa contre la porte.

« Entrez Monsieur Potter. » Dit-il.

 _Il est en avance ?_

S'étonna intérieurement le Directeur des Serpentard.

« Tout d'abord, vous allez vous asseoir et me dire ce qu'il vous ait arrivé dans mon cours ce matin. » Ordonna-t-il alors que le Survivant semblait hésiter entre s'avancer ou partir en courant.

Finalement, il s'avança lentement vers la chaise indiquée, puis s'assit faisant attention à tous les faits et gestes de son professeur.

« J'attends Potter. » Grogna Rogue.

Il vit le brun soupirer et fermer un instant les yeux avant de baisser la tête pour soupirer une deuxième fois.

« Il ne sait rien passé Monsieur. » Murmura le garçon.

Severus décida de ne pas insister. Il prit sa baguette et vit Potter se tendre, il haussa un sourcil puis agita le poignet faisant apparaître une brosse à dent ainsi qu'un seau rempli d'eau de javel.

« Vous allez nettoyer les dix Chaudrons qui se trouve là-bas, si vous n'avez pas fini d'ici une heure, vous reviendrez demain. Suis-je bien clair ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant le seau et la brosse à dent au Gryffondor qui s'était levé.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Murmura Potter avant de prendre les objets et de se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué.

Durant une heure, le Maître des Potions regarda le gamin accomplir sa tâche, tout en corrigeant quelques devoirs. Et alors que le temps était écoulé, Potter vint lui redonner le seau ainsi que la brosse à dent, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les Chaudrons et remarqua qu'ils étaient bien nettoyés, ils brillaient presque à la lumière du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter. » Annonça-t-il. « Vous pouvez y aller. »

Le garçon le regarda à peine, mais Severus sut qu'il était sur ses gardes. Comme s'il attendait que quelque chose vienne, comme s'il s'y préparait mentalement.

« Bonne soirée professeur. » Murmura-t-il finalement avant de tituber vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il avait dit cette phrase, Severus avait pu voir ses yeux verts émeraudes pour remarquer qu'ils étaient toujours aussi vides que la veille. Il soupira et retourna à ses copies après avoir fait disparaître le seau et la brosse à dent. S'il avait bien observé cette dernière, il aurait peut-être remarqué la couleur rouge carmin qui s'étalait sur le manche et alors aurait-il rattrapé le garçon...

* * *

Un nouveau hurlement déchira le silence dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années rouge et or. Quatre personnes se levèrent d'un bon et trois d'entre eux grognèrent contre une cinquième personne qui n'était toujours pas réveillé.

« Je vais lui apprendre. » Cracha Ronald Weasley.

« Ouais, il commence à m'énerver. » Renchérit Seamus Finnigan.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? » Demanda Neville Londubat, en lançant un regard inquiet sur le seul lit encore entouré par les rideaux.

« Lui apprendre à se taire. » Grogna Dean.

« Hors de question ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ! » S'écria le garçon maladroit.

« Comprendre quoi ? » S'écria Ron.

« Vous n'avez jamais fait de cauchemars vous ? Vous _l'_ avez déjà rencontré pour vous battre contre _lui_ et voir un ami mourir devant vous ? Je ne crois pas. »

« C'est faux, il ne s'est pas battu contre Tu-Sais-Qui puisqu'il n'est pas de retour, comme ce fou le prétend. » Cracha Seamus.

« Ouvres les yeux Seamus ! Et toi Ron ? Qu'as-tu a dire ? » Demanda Neville.

« Je crois bien que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, mais _ce mec_ est fou, tu l'as bien vu dans le train ! J'étais son meilleur ami et a il voulu m'attaquer ! Il n'est plus rien pour moi. » Répondit le rouquin.

« Non ! S'il te plais ! Arrêtes... » Gémit Harry.

Un nouveau hurlement s'éleva dans les airs et alors que Ron, Seamus et Dean s'avançaient vers le lit du jeune brun, un air menaçant sur le visage, Neville s'interposa.

« Je vous interdit de faire ça ! » Cria-t-il.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi Londubat ? » Cracha Ronald.

Un _Stupéfix_ fonça vers le fils de Franck et Alice mais ce dernier parvint à l'esquiver alors qu'un autre hurlement se faisait entendre. Profitant de la déconcentration de leur camarade, Seamus l'immobilisa pendant que Ron et Dean ouvrait les rideaux du lit d'Harry.

« ARRÊTES ! » Hurla ce dernier en se réveillant en sursaut.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il allait se recroqueviller lorsqu'un coup de poing dans le ventre le fit se plier en deux sous la douleur.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, tout comme les gémissements de douleurs. ce n'était pas pire qu'avec son Oncle mais sa faisait quand même mal, un mal qui faisait du bien, un mal nécessaire. Il sourit alors que sa cheville droite se brisait, un coup à la mâchoire le fit grimacer. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il se débattit, il se devait de faire comme les gens normaux. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Mais, ils étaient plus fort que lui et ils le maîtrisèrent rapidement.

Un hurlement passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors que des coups violents étaient donné dans ses côtes et quelques craquements sinistres se firent entendre.

Satisfaits, Ronald, Seamus et Dean retournèrent tranquillement se coucher et levèrent le sort lancé sur Neville, alors qu'Harry se levait avec difficulté, il prit le morceau de tissu dans sa malle et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, oubliant de la verrouiller.

Il remarqua vaguement qu'il saignait à plusieurs endroit et que les blessures sur son dos s'étaient réouverte. Il traça un trait, puis un autre. Il continua encore et encore, puis s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Harry ? » Appela Neville.

Le brun ne répondit pas et observa ses bras agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître le sang qui l'entourait et arrêtant celui qui coulait le long de ses bras et mettre des Glamours. Il cacha sa lame juste au moment ou la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait et que Neville passait la tête.

« J'ai voulu les arrêter... » Murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers le Survivant.

« C'est gentil... » Murmura à son tour Harry.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Non merci... »

Neville lui serra l'épaule le faisant sursauter.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » S'inquiéta le jeune Londubat.

« Laisses-moi Neville... S'il te plait... Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes tous tes amis à cause de moi... » Murmura Harry.

« Et alors, s'ils sont vraiment mes amis ils ne me laisseront pas tomber. »

« LAISSES-MOI ! » Hurla l'Élu.

Neville recula d'un bon mais ne bougea pas.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vas-t-en... Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas ? » Chuchota Potter.

« Parce que je suis ton ami. » Tenta le garçon maladroit.

« Je ne veux pas de ton amitié... »

« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé Harry ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler... Personne doit savoir... »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« LAISSES-MOI ! » Cria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le Gryffondor face à lui.

 _Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Je fais quoi je le laisses ou je restes ? Vu son état peut-être que je devrais le laisser..._

Réfléchit Neville.

« Je te laisses. Mais je serais là si tu en as besoin Harry. » Dit-il avant de sortir et de descendre dans la Salle Commune.

Il ne vit pas le sortilège d' _Oubliette_ qui le frappa lancé par une certaine rousse cachée dans l'ombre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines, elle avait réussi la mission que son amie lui avait donné.

* * *

Chapitre fini et corrigé.

Le chapitre 6 la semaine prochaine.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 6. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras dans ce chapitre que la relation en Harry et les Gryffondor ne s'améliore pas. Tu as bien deviné, c'est Ginny, sous les recommandation d'Hermione, qui a lancé le sort d'oubli sur Neville. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Salut à toi. Merci pour ta Review. Ne t'en fais pas Drago et Severus aideront Harry. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hay ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Petite grenouille_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Harry obtiendra de l'aide ne t'inquiète pas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Les jours défilèrent lentement pour Harry. Il était toujours seul. Que se soit en cours ou à n'importe quel moment. Il se faisait sans cesse rabaisser par Ronald et ses amis, même par Hermione. Il était tellement fatigué... Il ne voulait plus que ses _camarades_ fassent comme lors de sa deuxième nuit au château alors il ne dormait plus ou mettait un sort de silence autour de son lit. Il subissait sans cesse les moqueries de Ron et personne ne protestait, pas même Neville. Et dire qu'Harry croyait que le jeune Londubat était sincère l'autre nuit... Il s'était une nouvelle fois trompé. Le seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille était lorsqu'il s'installait au bord du Lac Noir. Le clapotement de l'eau l'apaisait.

C'était ainsi que les jours passaient, se lever, se laver et s'habiller en faisant attention de ne pas oublier de mettre des Glamours, faire semblant de manger, aller en cours, subir les moqueries des Gryffondor, se couper assez profondément pour ne pas perdre son sang froid grâce à la douleur et faire des cauchemars ou penser à son été si sombre...

Plus personne ne lui adressait la parole à part peut-être Luna. Mais, le brun découvrit qu'elle se faisait harceler par des membres de sa Maison et lui demanda de ne plus venir le voir. Il mangeait que une ou deux fourchettes par repas et étrangement lorsqu'il était présent dans la Grande Salle, il pouvait sentir le regard d'un membre de la Maison Serpentard sur sa nuque. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne mais il s'en fichait. Ses notes baissaient considérablement mais ça aussi il s'en fichait. Après tout, pourquoi faire des efforts quand on ne veut plus vivre ?

Un soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'il se rendait à son dernier cours de la journée : DCFM. Dans ce cours il n'apprenait rien...

« Pourquoi ne pratiquons-nous pas la Magie, madame ? » Demanda Hermione alors qu'Ombrage leur disait de lire un livre qu'Harry ne lisait pas.

Il se contentait d'observait les pages sans vraiment les voir et se perdait dans ses pensées. C'était le deuxième cours que les Gryffondor avait avec le Crapaud, la première fois personne n'avait parlé. Tous voulaient savoir comment était le nouveau professeur et s'il était aussi compétant que Remus Lupin. Mais aujourd'hui, ils comptaient, apparemment, faire savoir leur façon de penser à Ombrage.

« Parce vous n'en avez pas besoin. » Se contenta de répondre cette dernière, avant d'émettre un de ses petits rires qui ne faisait qu'énerver le Survivant.

« Mais et si nous sommes attaqués ? » Demanda Dean.

« Vous ne serez pas attaqué. Par qui voulez-vous être attaqué ? »

Harry leva lentement la main après avoir soupiré.

« Vous le savez Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda froidement la Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre.

« J'ai dû réfléchir parce que son nom ne m'ai pas tout de suite venu à l'esprit. Mais comment aurais-je pu l'oublier, puisqu'il s'appelle Voldemort. »

Tout cela, il l'avait dit d'une voix lasse, comme s'il n'était pas réellement concerné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Nous allons mettre les choses au clair, Potter. » Commença le Bonbon rose d'une voix dure. « Vous nous dites qu'un certain Mage Noir est de retour, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve donc pour moi vous mentez. »

« Et d'après vous qui aurait tué Cédric ? » Murmura le brun en levant ses yeux vides vers Ombrage qui ne souriait plus à présent.

« La mort de ce jeune homme a été causé par un accident malencontreux. »

« Vous ne voulez pas y croire parce que vous avez peur. » Soupira Harry.

« En retenue Monsieur Potter et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Si cela vous plait. » Murmura le Survivant complétement désintéressé par la phrase de son professeur.

Les Gryffondor lancèrent des regards noirs au brun, mais ils coulèrent sur lui, c'était comme s'il ne les avait pas vu. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'un certain blond l'observait avec une attention toute particulière. Ou peut-être qu'il le vit mais qu'il s'en moquait.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il ne vit pas son professeur s'approcher de lui.

« Alors Potter, mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ? » Demanda Ombrage avec son petit rire.

Le brun sursauta, ses perles vertes émeraudes ternies rencontrèrent celle marrons moqueuse de la Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre. Il soupira et lui lança un regard désintéressé avant de fermer le livre, ramasser ses affaires et sortir de la pièce.

Il se rendit directement au toilette pour vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité le midi et le matin, puis sortit dans le parc. Il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, soupira une nouvelle fois et se laissa tomber contre un arbre au bord du Lac. Il lâcha un cri de désespoir, alors que la voix de son Oncle lui hurlait de compter dans son esprit. Il fit apparaître un couteau d'un coup de baguette pour s'entailler profondément la cuisse et voir son sang couler et la douleur physique égaler celle psychologique. Il resta pendant de longues secondes ainsi, puis, d'un geste de baguette fit disparaître le couteau, le sang qui maculait ses vêtements et mit un Glamour sur sa blessure puis recousit son pantalon.

Il soupira, cette douleur avait été nécessaire. Elle faisait très mal, plus que d'habitude, mais elle lui faisait également énormément de bien. Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, il lança un Tempus et remarqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il n'avait pas faim mais devait y aller pour faire bonne figure...

Alors il y alla, mais ne toucha pas à son assiette qui était pleine, il tritura juste la nourriture pour faire croire qu'il mangeait. Il quitta la Grande Salle lorsque le dessert apparut. Il ne pouvait pas supporter autant de nourriture, ça lui donnait la nausée. Il courut jusqu'au toilette pour vomir, se rinça la bouche puis prit le chemin jusqu'à... Où devait-il aller déjà ? Ah oui, il avait une retenu avec Ombrage... Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il avait dit la vérité. Il soupira. Depuis cet été, il oubliait certaines choses. Ou alors, ne voulait-il simplement pas se souvenir et simplement oublier...

Il frappa contre la porte de bois du bureau d'Ombrage et l'ouvrit lentement lorsqu'elle lui eut dit d'entrer.

« Ponctuel. Un point positif Monsieur Potter. » Minauda-t-elle.

 _Faisons au plus vite._

Songea amèrement le brun.

« Asseyez-vous. » Ordonna-t-elle en désignant une table face à son bureau sur laquelle il y avait un parchemin vierge et une plume d'un noir profond.

« Je n'ai plus d'encre. » Murmura le Survivant après s'être assis à la place indiquée.

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Écrivez « je ne dois pas mentir. » ».

« Combien de fois ? » Soupira le brun.

« Autant de fois pour que le message se voit. » Sourit Ombrage.

Le sourire était mauvais, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il commença à écrire, au moins cela lui évitait de penser. Il sentit une douleur, presque imperceptible sur le dos de sa main et bougea sa jambe gauche, instantanément la douleur émanant de la blessure faite à la cuisse lui fit du bien. Il soupira de bien-être et remarqua le regard étrange que lui lança le Crapaud.

Lorsqu'elle lui annonça que sa retenue était terminée, le brun se leva, prit ses affaires et boitilla jusqu'à la porte. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il jeta un coup d'œil morne à sa main gauche pour y voir inscrit : « Je ne dois pas mentir. » Ce n'était rien, il s'en moquait, c'était juste une cicatrice de plus à cacher. Lentement, il retourna jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et murmura le mot de passe.

« Non. » Grogna la Grosse Dame.

 _Comment cela non ?_

Songea le brun.

Il répéta, plusieurs fois, mais le personnage du tableau refusa de lui ouvrir.

« Ce n'est pas le mot de passe. » Répéta pour la quatrième fois la femme.

Avec un soupire de résignation, il retourna dans le hall et sortit dans le parc pour aller au bord du Lac.

Il lâcha un petit cri d'angoisse lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans l'eau éclairée par la lune. Il ne voulait pas se voir. Il ne supportait pas de voir ce corps qui n'était plus le sien. Ce corps si laid, sans vie...

Il appuya sur sa blessure et savoura la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il savait que c'était mal ce qu'il faisait mais c'est un mal qui lui faisait un bien fou. Un bien destructeur...

* * *

Chapitre fini et corrigé.

Le chapitre 7 la semaine prochaine.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 7. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas tu verras dans ce chapitre que Severus vas agir. Pour les affaires de notre petit Survivant tu verras aussi dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Salut à toi. Merci pour ta Review, tu verras dans ce chapitre que Severus agira. Neville ne sait même plus qu'il était ami avec Harry à cause de Ginny et Hermione. Non elle préfère rester avec les autres que de défendre Harry et être mise à l'écart par sa Maison. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Louise 8999_

Hello ! Thanks pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Angy Slytherin_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Severus agira dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Petite grenouille_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Les jours continuèrent d'avancer et Harry ne pouvait toujours pas entrer chez les Gryffondor. Il avait trouver les quelques affaires qui lui restait près du tableau un soir, au moins, on lui avait rendu se qui lui appartenait. Il s'était installé dans une salle de classe abandonnée pour dormir, mais souvent, il allait près du Lac pour être apaisé ou se couper.

Aussi, il collectionnait les retenues avec Ombrage et Rogue. Il préférait celle de ce dernier mais, jamais il ne l'avouerait devant lui. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors que les Gryffondor lui lançait des regards mauvais. Ils avaient encore perdus des points par sa faute. Il soupira en repensant à la lettre que Sirius lui avait envoyé le matin même. Pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas ? Pourquoi disait-il qu'il faisait cela pour attirer l'attention et qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas habitait avec lui ? Pourquoi le laissait-il tombait ? Hermione lui avait envoyé une lettre avait-il dit, mais qu'avait écrit son ancienne meilleure amie pour que son parrain ne veuille plus lui parler ? Tant de question sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête...

Il sortit de la Grande Salle, sans avoir mangé, regarda vaguement en direction de la table des Serpentard pour voir un certain blond détourner le regard. Il soupira et sortit. Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais pourquoi vouloir voler ? Cela lui semblait si insignifiant désormais. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant ?

Il avait plusieurs fois songé à aller voir Dumbledore, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour lui et puis, il ne le croirait jamais s'il lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son dernier été chez les Dursley. Il frissonna. Il sentit sa cicatrice brûler, Voldemort était en colère. Il ne savait pas comment il savait cela, mais, il pouvait le sentir. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, il devait aller quelque part, mais où ? Quelle heure était-il ? Il lança un _Tempus_ et remarqua qu'il était presque 20 heure. Ah oui, il avait une retenue avec Rogue, encore...

Il se dirigea vers les cachots, frappa contre la porte de bois et entra lorsque la voix étouffée de son professeur le lui ordonna.

« Ponctuel Potter. Je pourrais presque vous donner des points. » Railla Rogue.

Harry soupira, il ne faisait que cela en ce moment, soupirer encore et encore. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ce soir. Il avait mal partout, surtout à son dos et aux côtes, il était fatigué, et sa si célèbre cicatrice ne faisait que brûler de plus en plus fortement. Pour l'instant, la douleur était supportable, parce qu'il se disait qu'il avait vu pire mais, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« Que dois-je faire monsieur ? » Se contenta-t-il de demander dans un murmure.

« Vous allez refaire la potion de ce matin. »

 _Une potion ? J'ai eu Potions ce matin ?_

Se demanda le Survivant.

« Je... Je n'ai pas eu Potions ce matin, monsieur ? » Murmura-t-il.

Il avait dit cette phrase comme une affirmation, mais à ses oreilles elle sonnait comme une question.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Il ne sait même plus quel cours il a eu aujourd'hui ?_

Se demanda le Maître des Potions, septique.

« Alors quels cours avez-vous eu, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Heu... » Réfléchit l'Élu. « Heu... J'ai eu... Je ne sais plus, monsieur... » Poursuivit-il.

Un autre soupir lui échappa. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se souvenir quels cours il avait eu ? Peut-être parce qu'il s'en fichait et ne faisait plus rien. Il perdait de nombreux points, mais il s'en moquer, à quoi cela servait-il de gagner des points ? Tout cela pour une stupide coupe...

« Au travail. » Ordonna Severus, pour changer de sujet.

Harry sursauta et alla se placer derrière le seul chaudron qui se trouvait dans la salle, et remarqua qu'il avait tout les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Il se concentra et commença lentement à préparer sa potion. Il soupira, il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle traîtait. Il tourna dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, soupira et ajouta un ingrédient qui pour lui n'avait aucun intérêt. Il tourna dans le sens inverse, alors que la douleur qui émanait de la cicatrice que lui avait fait Voldemort devenait insoutenable. Il ne fallait pas que son professeur le sache. Si jamais, il baissait sa garde, il savait que tout les sorts de dissimulations qu'il avait appliqué disparaître ainsi toutes ses blessures seraient visibles.

Il se leva précipitamment, tituba alors que la douleur augmentait plus encore si c'était possible. Il s'effondra au sol et hurla à s'en arracher les poumons. Sa vision se troubla puis changea. Il aperçu un serpent, quelques Mangemorts et enfin Azkaban, un sentiment. La joie, Voldemort était joyeux, puis tout fut noir.

* * *

Drago avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était retourné dans son dortoir tel un automate, il réfléchit un instant où pourrait être la personne qui hantait ses rêves et ses pensées et se souvint qu' _Il_ avait une retenue avec son Directeur de Maison. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à Blaise qu'il sortait et ce dernier hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Il quitta sa Salle Commune pour se diriger vers le bureau de son parrain. Il frappa contre la porte et entra sans que personne ne l'y autorise, c'était une habitude qu'il avait pris depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard et rien ne changerait cela.

Il passa le seuil de la porte, pour voir Harry... Non, Potter, se lever et reculer de quelques pas comme pour s'enfuir, mais il s'effondra au sol et commença à hurler de douleur en se tenant le front. Il vit son parrain se précipiter vers le Gryffondor avant de faire la même chose.

Soudainement, Potter arrêta de crier et sembla être inconscient. Il était couvert de sueur et lorsque Drago retira doucement les mains du front du brun, il remarqua que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était rougie et boursoufflée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il à son parrain.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il faut l'emmener à... » Commença Severus.

Il fut interrompis par le brun qui remua.

« Non... » Intervint le Gryffondor.

« Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme cela ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. » Murmura-t-il avant de se relever avec difficulté et tituber jusqu'à la sortie.

Personne ne chercha à rattraper le rouge et or, l'élève Serpentard et le professeur étaient figés, le regard dirigé vers la porte.

Pourquoi Potter ne voulait-il pas aller à l'infirmerie ? Et que venait-il de se passer ? Severus devait aller voir le Directeur.

« Retournes dans ton dortoir, Drago, je dois aller voir Dumbledore. » Déclara finalement Severus avant de sortir de son bureau et d'aller jusqu'à celui du leader de la lumière.

« Entrez Severus. » Fit ce dernier, avant que le Maître des Potions n'ai pu frapper à la porte.

« Je vous-en prie, asseyez-vous. Que puis-je pour vous, mon garçon ? » Poursuvit le vieil homme.

« C'est à propos de votre petit protéger. » Répondit Rogue.

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Non merci, Albus je vous parles de Potter et vous me proposez un bonbon au citron, mais n'avez-vous donc pas vu qu'il ne mangeait plus et que _sa_ Maison l'avait exclu ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Harry est dans une mauvaise passe en ce moment, c'est lui qui se met à l'écart. Mais, il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

« Oui... » Soupira le Maître des Potions. « Potter était en retenue avec moi, et alors qu'il faisait une potion, il s'est écroulé et s'est mis à hurler en tenant sa cicatrice. J'ai pensé à quelque chose mais je voulais avoir votre avis avant. »

« Et qu'en avez-vous pensé ? »

« Que l'esprit du garçon est lié à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« C'est ce que je craignais aussi. » Soupira Dumbledore.

« Cela voudrait dire que nous sommes tous en danger ? » Demanda Severus.

« Oui. Vous savez ce que je vais vous demander, mon garçon. »

« J'ai quelques doutes. Mais au moins vous savez pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque vous me l'avez demandé en juin dernier. »

« Oui, je connais vos raisons, Severus. Mais je vous en prie, aidez Harry à travailler l'occlumencie, pour _elle_ , comme vous l'avez promis. »

Severus soupira, il savait que c'était du chantage. Mais comme le Directeur ne voulait rien faire pour Potter, alors se serait à lui de le faire. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête et quitta le bureau sans un mot. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à Potter.

Il soupira et entra dans son bureau pour remarquer qu'à l'emplacement précis où Potter avait été allongé s'étalait quelques tâches de sang séchées. Mais qu'avait encore fait ce foutu gamin ?

* * *

Ledit foutu gamin était retourné dans _sa_ salle de classe, avait verrouillé la porte, pour ensuite se déshabiller et observer ses blessures. Il soupira, et arrêta l'écoulement de sang avec regret. Il remit ses vêtements, pris ses affaires et sortit pour aller dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui irait se laver à cette heure-ci, alors il pouvait être tranquille.

Il se lava rapidement, puis sortit de l'eau pour prendre sa lame. Il devait se punir pour avoir crié ce soir. Pour avoir failli être démasqué. Il s'entailla profondément à plusieurs reprises à la cuisse droite et observa la cicatrice qui s'étalait verticalement sur celle de gauche. Il se laissa lentement allait dans cette douleur rassurante et sombra dans le sommeil qui s'était toujours refusait à lui depuis l'été, ou était-ce de l'inconscience et non du sommeil.

Cependant, il n'avait pas entendu les pas d'un certain Serpentard qui s'approchait de la salle de bain.

« Harry ! » S'écria Drago en voyant l'état du corps du brun étalé sur le carrelage froid.

* * *

Chapitre fini et corrigé.

Le chapitre 8 la semaine prochaine.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut les enfants

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 8. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu auras un point de vue de Sirius plus tard dans l'histoire et ainsi tu comprendras ce que Hermione lui a dit. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _AdelheidRei_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, en efet personne ne voit rien mis à part Drago et Severus. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Louise 8299_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Tu verra Drago en action. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Angy Slytherin_

Hello ! Thanks pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Ranmao Lau_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, non n'hésite pas, les bonnes comme les mauvauses Review sont la bienvenues. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _17 Harry_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, Severus aidera Harry à sa façon. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Petite grenouille_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Après que Severus eut vu et nettoyé les tâches de sang que Potter avait laissé dans son bureau, il décida de partir à la recherche du rouge et or. Il était en direction de la tour, lorsqu'il croisa son fileul qui allait se doucher dans la salle de bain des préfets, il l'ignora et poursuivit son chemin lorsqu'il l'entendit crier le nom de la personne qu'il cherchait. Il revint sur ses pas et entra dans la pièce dans laquelle était entré le blond, pour rester figé devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Potter était roulé en boule sur le carlage, du sang s'échappait de six ou sept blessures horizontales faites sur sa cuisse droite tandis qu'une cicatrice verticale s'étalait sur sa cuisse gauche. Il connaissait ce genre de blessure, il savait comment le garçon s'était fait cela et il comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, cependant, était le pourquoi du comment le Gryffondor en était arrivé là.

« Severus ? Aides-moi ! Il faut le sauver ! » S'écria Drago, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il s'agenouilla près du brun, stoppa l'écoulement du sang et se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Que devait-il faire ? Dumbledore ne voulait pas aider le gamin, alors devait-il retourner le voir ? Non. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre alors pourquoi écouterait-il maintenant ? Devait-il emmener le garçon à l'infirmerie ? Non, il savait qu'il ne le voudrait pas, il savait qu'il voulait garder ses secrets. Il soupira, résigné et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

« On va dans mes appartements, porte-le. » Dit-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, rapidement suivit par le blond qui avait pris délicatement Potter dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu dit et le Maître des Potions métamorphosa son divan en lit pour que son fileul y dépose Potter.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? » Demanda le blond.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais, je ne penses pas qu'il souhaitait mourir, enfin il ne l'aurait pas fait à cet endroit... Bon voyons s'il y a autre chose. » Répondit le Maître des Potions avant d'agiter sa baguette pour déshabiller le garçon.

Il fronça un sourcil et agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

 _Des Glamours ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi le garçon mettait-il des Glamours ? Il regarda les plaies qui apparaissaient sur les cuisses du Survivant et le déclic se fit. Il avait mis des sorts de dissimulation pour que personne ne découvre son secret. Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard soupira, il fit des mouvements complexes avec sa baguette, cependant rien ne se passa. Le garçon était plus puissant que lui... Il ne pouvait rien faire tant que le brun ne le faisait pas lui-même. Il soigna les blessures faites à la cuisse droite et regarda la cicatrice qui s'étalait sur celle de gauche. Il soupira, il ne pouvait rien faire. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, il fit réaparaître les vêtements du brun, puis regarda Drago, qui l'observait avec attention, ses yeux gris prouvant qu'il pouvait agir immédiatement en cas de danger contre le Survivant.

« Puisque tu sembles tant vouloir le protéger, surveilles-le. » Soupira le Maître des Potions.

« Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit ? » Se contenta de demander le blond.

« Occlumencie. » Répondit d'une voix neutre Severus.

« Et c'est à toi de lui apprendre. » Comprit Drago.

« Sans qu'Ombrage ne le sache. Il sera en retenue avec moi tout les soirs, sauf quand elle lui en mettra. Tu devrais améliorer tes boucliers Drago, je ne ferais rien à Potter. Je lui apprendrais juste l'Occlumencie. »

Drago grogna alors que son parrain lisait ses pensées, puis hocha la tête. S'il voulait protéger ses secrets contre Voldemort, il devait s'améliorer.

« Que fait-on ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant d'un coup de menton le brun étendu sur le lit métamorphosé.

« Laskaï ! » Appela l'ancien Mangemort.

Un petit elfe de Maison apparut devant lui, attrapa le Survivant par le bras et disparut dans un « pop » sonore.

« Comment ? » Demanda Drago.

« Cet elfe est spécial. Il peut lire dans les pensées de n'importe quelle personne face à lui. Heureusement, c'est mon elfe de Maison personnel, donc le Sergneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas son existence. »

« Et où l'a-t-il emmené ? »

« Où nous l'avons trouvé. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Parce qu'il ne nous fait pas confiance. Vas te coucher Drago. Demain soir je verrais Potter pour l'occlumencie. »

Drago soupira et sortit des appartements de son parrain.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Automatiquement, il observa sa cuisse droite et vit que les coupure qu'il s'était faite avaient disparut. Mais comment cela était-ce possible ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être soigné, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Était-ce possible qu'il est fait de la Magie Accidetelle ? Non, il n'y croyait pas, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu se défendre contre son Oncle... Il chassa cette pensée et soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer encore... Mais pas maintenant. Il lança un _Tempus_ et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était deux heures du matin... Il devait retourner dans _sa_ salle de classe pour se changer et sortir faire le tour du château. De toute façon, il se fichait de perdre des points ou d'avoir des retenues, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir alors pourquoi rester là ? Rein ne pourrait lui arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit son balai et sortit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il ne participait pas au entraînement mais il savait qu'il participait au match, les Gryffons n'avait pas de meilleur Attrapeur que lui et il ne voulait pas que le passage à tabas de l'autre nuit remmence. Ou peut-être que si ? Il lui avait tellement fait de bien... Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser les Serpentard gagner pour ensuite se faire frapper ? Il soupira et s'envola. Pourquoi la sensation n'était-elle plus la même ? Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, il sentait toujours les mains de son Oncle sur lui ou entendait ses paroles dans sa tête. Il soupira et fit quelques tours du terrain en accélérant.

Il avait plusieurs fois pensée à se laisser tombé mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Il monta en fléche, haut, très haut, puis stabilisa son balai et sourit avant de sauter dans le vide. Sa chute était rapide, mais trop lente à son goût.

 _« Sale monstre ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister. »_ Fit la voix de son Oncle dans sa tête. Il n'existerait plus ainsi le vœu de son Oncle se réaliserait et lui serait heureux avec ses parents... Enfin, s'ils voulaient bien d'un monstre comme lui...

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Le chapitre 9 la semaine prochaine.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou vous allez enfin pouvoir connaître la suite,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 9. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, et non ce n'est pas Severus qui sauvera notre petit Harry, mais il l'aidera dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Selhenya Elora-Lucian Esfir_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review. Des envies de meurtres ? Mais sur qui, dis-moi. Ce ne serai pas moi par pur hasard ? XD. Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _AdelheidRei_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Louise 8299_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Oui je sais je suis sadique, je le suis encore plus dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _17 Harry_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, Severus aidera Harry à sa façon. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Il était tard et Drago ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Il décida de faire le tour de l'école, histoire de voir si des élèves, enfin un en particulier, traînaient dans les couloirs. N'ayant trouvé personne, il regarda par une des nombreuses fenêtres et vit que quelqu'un volait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Il sortit donc pour voir qui était le malade qui avait décidé de voler à une heure pareil et vit que ce dernier n'était autre qu'Harry. Il le regarda monter en flèche et sourit. Ce Gryffondor n'avait vraiment aucune notion du danger. Il le vit revenir... Sans son balai ? Il resemblait à un ange ainsi...

Drago secoua la tête, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il devait le sauver. Il ne voulait pas le perdre... Mais que racontait-il ? Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Il se fichait totalement de perdre Potter. Et pourtant... Alors pourquoi restait-il inquiet pour Harry ? Pourquoi resentait-il le besoin de le protéger ?

Il sortit sa baguette et pronnonça la première formule qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« _Wingardium Léviossa_! » Murmura-t-il.

 _Son_ brun se stabilisa à un ou deux mètres du sol et le blond laissa échapper un soupir.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Harry, d'une voix cassée, une fois dans les bras du blond.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda Drago, surprit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter soit conscient ou ne lui demande cela.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauver ? Laisses-moi... Mourir... » Poursuivit le Survivant.

« Parce que tu as le droit de vivre. Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ? » Répondit Drago.

« Parce que je suis seul... »

Le brun sombra dans l'inconscience et le Serpentard hésita entre l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou dans ses appartements de préfets privés. Son choix se porta finalement sur ses appartements privets. Il murmura le mot de passe au tableau et déposa le brun sur son lit avant de lui lancer un sort de diagnostic que lui avait apprit Severus. Nottant que son protéger n'avait rien, mis à part ce que cacher les sorts de dissimulation, il alla se coucher dans la deuxième chambre qui était face à la sienne et laissa la porte ouverte au cas où le Gryffondor se réveillerait avant lui, il le saurait grâce aux sorts mis en place.

* * *

« NOONNN ! »

Ce fut ce hurlement qui réveilla le blond. Qui avait hurlé ? Pourquoi était-il dans ses appartements personnels ? Une attaque avait-elle était lancée sur Poudlard ? Les événements de la veille et la nuit lui revinrent et il se précipita dans la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Harry Potter alors qu'un autre hurlement se faisait entendre.

« S'il te plaît... Non ! Arrêtes... » Gémit le Survivant.

« Harry ! Harry ! Réveilles-toi ! Harry ! » Appela Drago en secouant le brun.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et s'écarta violemment du blond tentant d'échapper à sa prise, pour ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'en supplie... Arrêtes... Je ne veux plus avoir mal... » Murmura-t-il.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Harry. » Rassura le jeune Malefoy.

« Pourquoi tu fais cela, Drago ? » Demanda l'Élu en se rendant compte que la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés n'était pas son Oncle.

« Parce que j'ai envie de te connaître. Que dirais-tu de repartir à zéro ? »

En disant cela, le blond avait tendu la main vers le brun qui sursauta avant de la prendre lentement.

« Tu veux vraiment être mon ami ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui et toi le veux-tu ? »

« Oui... Où est la salle de bain s'il te plait ? » Poursuivit le Gryffondor.

« Juste là. » Répondit le Serpentard en désignant une porte qui se trouvait non loin du lit d'un geste du menton.

« Je... Je n'ai pas mes affaires... » Hésita Harry.

« Il y a tout ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Sourit Drago.

Lentement, faisant attention au moindres faits et gestes de son nouvel ami, Harry se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, prennant soin de verrouiller la porte à l'aide du sort le plus puissant qu'il connaissait et insonorisa la pièce. Une fois cela fait, il s'effondra à genoux et lâcha un cri de désespoir et d'angoisse avant de se relever et de fouiller frénétiquement dans les tiroirs. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et retira ses Glamours pour commencer à s'entailler l'avant bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter cette main ? Peut-être parce qu'il était seul...

Il stoppa toutes actions lorsqu'une douleur s'en nom émanant de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'éveilla. Il se refusa de crier en portant ses mains à son front mais il n'y parvint pas. La douleur était si forte... Il hurla à s'en arracher les poumons, puis tout s'arrêta comme tout avait commencé.

Il se releva lentement, pour croiser son reflet dans un grand miroir. Une peur indescriptible le saisit alors qu'il frappait de toutes ses forces contre le miroirs qui se brisa pour lui laisser des mains ensanglantées. Trouvant les toilettes, il se fit vomir. Il gémit, se releva, tira la chasse, tituba vers la lame qu'il avait laissé par terre, la prit et s'entailla les veines. Il voulait en finir, il en avait marre de souffrir et d'être seul. Il observa le sang, sourit, puis sentit son monde tourner. Il voyait presque ses parents... Avant de s'évanouir, il aurait juré entendre la porte s'ouvrir et deux personnes se précipiter vers lui.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Le chapitre 10 la semaine prochaine.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	10. Chapitre 10

Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 10. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour tes Reviews, se sera un Drarry. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Drago commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il n'entendit pas l'eau couler. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'Harry était entré dans la salle de bain et l'eau ne coulait toujours pas. Il frappa contre la porte et appela le brun mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, craignant le pire, mais elle était verrouillée. Il lança divers sort mais elle ne céda pas.

Prit de panique que _son_ brun ait tenté une nouvelle fois de mettre fin à ses jours, il courut chercher son parrain. Il tambourina furieusement contre la porte et sursauta lorsqu'elle fut ouverte par le Maître qui avait l'air hors de lui.

« Severus ! Il faut que tu viennes m'aider ! C'est Harry. » Annonça précipitamment le blond.

En entendant que cela concernait Potter, les sourcils de Rogue se froncèrent. Drago lui demanda de le suivre avant de se précipiter vers ses appartements de préfets.

Il tambourina contre la porte de la salle de bain en appelant le brun mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il laissa la place à son parrain qui lança une panoplie de sort sur la porte qui céda finalement.

Ils restèrent pétrifiés devant la scène qui s'étendait devant eux, ce fut Severus qui agit le premier. Il se précipita vers le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, marchant su les morceaux du miroir brisé, il stoppa l'écoulement de sang d'un geste de baguette, fit apparaître des bandages et couvrit les bras de Potter. Il prit son poul et soupira, il était encore en vie et respirait toujours, il n'était pas passé loin...

Il lança un regard à Drago qui le regardait, milles questions se reflétant dans ses yeux gris. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire que Potter était hors de danger et laissa le blond le prendre dans ses bras pour le remettre dans son lit, pour qu'il puisse lui lancer des sorts de diagnostic.

Il soigna les blessures que s'était fait le Survivant, ce dernier allait devoir garder les bandage sur les blessures qui avait failli le tuer. Bien sûr le Maître des Potions savait que les cicatrices resteraient mais il savait que le brun les cacherait. Il soupira alors que celui qu'il soignait remuait. En une seconde Drago fut à ses côtés.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non Ron... Non... J'ai compris... » Gémit le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que Weasley à fait ? » Demanda Rogue.

« Je ne crierai plus ne me frappe pas s'il te plait... » Ignora le brun.

« Alors c'est à cause de lui que vous vous faites cela Potter. » Soupira le Maître des Potions.

Il lança un dernier sort de diagnostic, donna une potion de Sommeil-sans-Rêve au garçon, puis rassembla ses affaires avant de se lever.

« Je verrai Minerva demain. Va dormir Drago. » Ordonna-t-il.

Le blond fit ce que son parrain lui ordonna, mais il tiqua en l'entendant prononcer « Stupide gamin pathétique » avant de sortir. Il soupira. Severus ne pouvait-il pas oublier la haine qu'il ressentait pour James Potter et voir qui était réellement Harry Potter ? Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil magique et constata qu'il était 4h30. Arriverait-il à dormir avec tout les événements qui s'étaient produits ? Non, pour lui, cela était impossible. Il retourna finalement dans la chambre où se trouvait Harry, il ne savait pas quoi faire à part veiller sur lui. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à observer minutieusement le jeune brun.

Il savait que son parrain savait quelque chose. Ou du moins, qu'il connaissait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry. Pourquoi avait-il dit que si le Gryffondor avait voulu mourir, il ne se serait pas entaillé la cuisse ? Visiblement, il connaissait ce genre de situation. Il avait aussi dit qu'Harry n'avait pas confiance en eux et qu'il valait mieux que se soit lui qui révèle son secret. Avait-il déjà eu à faire à quelque chose de ce genre ?

Drago soupira. _Son_ brun avait tenté deux fois de se suicider et il ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant, il avait tenté. Il lui avait demandé de repartir à zéro et le rouge et or avait accepté. Mais que s'était-il donc passé dans la salle de bain pour qu'il en soit venu à cet acte ? Et même avant, pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il était seul ? Pourquoi les Gryffondor le rejetaient-ils ? Pourquoi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'aidait-elle pas son _meilleur ami_. Enfin maintenant, elle passait tout son temps avec Weasmoche. La situation était tellement compliquée...

* * *

Ce ne fut que vers 8h00 qu'Harry remua enfin. Drago le vit se redresser vivement dans le lit avant de regarder autour de lui avec affolement.

« Tu es dans mes quartiers personnels Harry. » Tenta le blond.

« D... Drago ? » Demanda le Survivant.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Tu... Tu m'as... Sauvé ? » Hésita le Gryffondor.

« Moi et le professeur Rogue, oui. Dis-moi Harry, si je te pose une question tu y répondra sincèrement ? »

« Tout dépend de ta question... » Murmura le brun, pas rassuré.

« Que t'as fait Weasmoche ? »

« Il... Je... Pourquoi ai-je envie de te faire confiance alors que tout ceux en qui j'avais confiance m'ont trahi ? »

« Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser tomber Harry. Je te le jure sur ma vie et ma Magie. »

Un halo gris acier entoura le blond pour prouver la véracité de son serment et l'Élu soupira de soulagement.

« Tu me promets de ne rien faire ? »

« Tout dépend de ta réponse. »

« Arrêtes de jouer avec les mots ! »

« C'est toi qui a commencé. Alors que t'a-t-il fait ? J'aviserais pour la suite. »

« D'accord. Quand je dormais encore dans mon dortoir... » Commença Harry.

« Tu ne dors plus dans ton dortoir ? Mais tu dors où ? Et comment ce fait-il que... »

« S'il te plait, je répondrais a tes questions quand j'aurais fini... » L'interrompit Potter.

« D'accord... » Accepta Drago.

« Quand je dormais encore dans mon dortoir... Hum j'ai, comment dire... Je fais des cauchemars comme tu as pu le constater, je me réveille en hurlant, la plupart du temps. Et la première fois, Ron, Seamus et Dean m'ont prévenu que si cela recommencer, ils me feraient taire... »

Harry fit une pause pour observer la réaction de son nouvel ami et il le vit hausser un sourcil pour ensuite baisser la tête.

« Ça a recommencé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui... » Avoua le brun. « Ils m'ont frappé et ça faisait du bien... Oups... Désolé, je ne comptait pas dire cela. »

« Ce n'est rien... Et Londubat dans tout cela ? »

« Il a tenté de m'aider, mais je lui ai demandé de me laisser... Seulement, il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là et aujourd'hui... Il ne m'approches même plus... Finalement, _il_ avait peut-être raison, c'est à cause de moi que tout le monde meurt autour de moi... »

Une larme roula sur la joue du brun, le blond le vit l'essuyer ragesement avant de lui demandé quels étaient ses questions.

« Pourquoi ne dors-tu plus dans ton dortoir ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« Parce que je ne peux plus y aller. » Répondit Harry.

« Où dors-tu ? »

« Dans une salle de classe abandonnée. »

« Sans lit rien ? »

« J'ai pu récupérer le peu d'affaire que j'avais... »

 _Il a brûlé mon album, mes photos, mes livres... Presque tout... Vous avez gagné mon Oncle..._

Ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allait voir Dumbledore ? »

« Parce que si je lui disait ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne me croirait pas. »

« Mais tu as des preuves ! »

« Il m'y renverrait quand même... »

« Essaie tout de même. »

« J'irai le voir demain... » Soupira Harry.

Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé, quelqu'un tenait à lui. Drago l'avait sauvé, deux fois, il n'avait pas voulu le laisser mourir. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tenter sa chance ? Oui, c'était bien de tenter sa chance, mais il savait que jamais il ne lui révélerait _son_ secret. Celui qui le hantait jour et nuit.

« Au fait, tu as une retenue avec mon Directeur de Maison, tu n'avais pas fini ta potion hier et il doit t'expliquer certaines choses... » Annonça Drago.

« D'accord. » Répondit simplement le brun.

Rogue avait-il découvert pourquoi il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ? Il ne pouvait qu'espérer et attendre que le soir vienne. Mais comment espérer quand on a plus d'espoir ? Lorsque l'on ne croit plus en rien ?

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Le chapitre 11 la semaine prochaine.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 11. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, bonne déduction pour Vernon. Severus et Minerva ne réussiront pas changer l'avis de Dumbledore. Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Maud baubet_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, demande moi si tu ne comprends pas un truc. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _AdelheidRei_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Petite grenouille_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

L'heure de la retenue arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. En avance, il frappa contre la porte et hésita entre entré ou s'enfuir lorsqu'on lui ordonna d'ouvrir la porte porte. Il soupira et entra finalement.

« Bien Potter. » Fit Rogue, en verrouillant la porte, faisant sursauter le jeune brun. « Asseyez-vous ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Ne voulant pas énerver son professeur, Harry obéit à l'ordre et s'assit face au Maître des Potions.

« Votre esprit est lié à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Lâcha l'homme en noir.

Harry ce fichait de ce que racontait Rogue, pourquoi lui parlait-il de Voldemort ? Lui disait-il qu'il allait enfin venir le tuer ?

« POTTER ! Vous m'écoutez ou vous rêvez ?! » S'écria le Directeur des Serpentard, furieux.

Harry sursauta et recentra son attention sur son professeur.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur... » Murmura-t-il piteusement.

« Je _disais_ que je devais vous apprendre à fermer votre esprit. Vous viendrez donc vous entraîner chaque soir, sauf si vous avez des retenues. Si on vous demande, vous direz que vous prennez des cours de rattrapage en Potions. Bien. Vous avez compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur... » Murmura Harry.

« Je vais entrer dans votre esprit et vous allez me repousser en plaçant des barrière et avec la force de votre mental. Vous avez compris ? Vous pouvez aussi choisir des souvenirs à imposer ou en créer de faux. Vous êtes prêt ? »

« Je crois, Monsieur... »

« Bien. Un... Deux... Trois, _Légilimens_! »

Harry fut propulsé dans un tourbillons de couleurs avant de revoir le corps mort de Cédric, Dudley le poursuivant avec ses amis, puis sa Tante lui ordonnant de faire à mangé alors qu'il avait quatre ans. Il repensa à ce que Rogue lui avait dit et repensa à son entrée dans l'école. Les souvenirs changèrent pour voir un petit garçon de onze ans passer sous le Choixpeau. Les souvenirs changèrent de nouveau et il se retrouva dans sa chambre tremblant de peur face à son Oncle. Le décor changea une énième fois et il se vit près du Lac Noir, du sang coulant le long de ses bras.

Non ! Rogue ne devait pas voir tout cela ! Il le repoussa et hurla de douleur alors que son dos percutait une étagèrent, il sentit ses blessures se rouvrir et grimaça, Rogue ne devait pas savoir... Il en savait déjà trop. Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette et stoppa l'écoulement de sang et nettoya sa chemise. Il l'a rangea puis regarda le Maître des Potions se relever avec difficulté.

« Pour une première, je dois dire que je suis surpris Monsieur Potter. » Fit l'ancien Espion. « Vous pouvez y aller, nous reprendrons demain. » Poursuivit-il.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Severus regarda son élève partir avec étonnement. Quels étaient ses souvenirs?Pourquoi Potter voulait-il autant les cacher ? Où était-il lorsque du sang coulait sur ses bras ? Quel était cet endroit si sombre ? Et pourquoi avait-il eu si peur en était face à cet homme dans une chambre ?

Severus soupira. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions et l'envie d'aller demander à Albus lui vint à l'esprit mais il rejeta rapidement cette idée. Le Directeur n'avait rien voulu entendre alors c'est lui aiderait le garçon.

* * *

Sirius soupira en relisant la lettre que lui avait envoyé Hermione pour la énième fois. Il ne comprenait pas Harry. Comment avait-il osé faire une chose pareil, juste pour attirer l'attention ? Il lui avait demandé de l'aide, mais pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps pour envoyer sa lettre ? Pourquoi se mutilait-il ? Pourquoi le Survivant avait-il mal tourné ? N'avait-il pas assez d'attention ? Sirius ne comprenait plus Harry Potter ?

Le fils de son meilleur ami était devenu un Serpentard à agir ainsi, en ne pensant qu'à lui-même. L'ancien Gryffondor était très déçu, il était heureux que Hermione l'ai contacté, sinon il serait tombé dans le piège que lui avait tendu l'Élu. Il grimaça en repensant à la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé en lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Au départ, il avait dit cela sur le coup de la colère mais en prenant du recul, il songea qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Un choix qu'il regretterait sans le savoir.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fixa la lettre qui venait d'arriver. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture et hésitait à l'ouvrir. Elle était apparut sans hibou, chouette ou phénix. Il passa une main dans sa barbe et l'ouvrit. Il haussa un sourcil après avoir lu le contenu de la lettre et recommença sa lecture une deuxième fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper.

 _Monsieur Dumbledore,_

 _Si cela est bien votre nom, c'est que vous êtes le Directeur de cette école pour fous dans laquelle se trouve mon neveu._

 _Je souhaiterais qu'il soit présent pendant les vacances de Noël. Nous avons quelques petits problèmes à régler, cela est donc obligatoire._

 _Merci de votre compréhension._

 _V. Dursley_

Un soupire lui échappa, il savait reconnaitre l'ironie qui se cachait dans ses mots écrits. Il savait aussi que l'été précédent n'avait pas était facile pour Harry, mais malheureusement, il allait être obligé de retourner chez son Oncle pendant deux semaines. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à le lui annoncer au dernier moment...

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Le chapitre 12 la semaine prochaine.

Que pensez-vous du point de vue de Sirius et de Dumbledore ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	12. Chapitre 12

Coucou chers lecteur, chers lectrices,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 12. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _LoupSpell_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, Neville ne se souvient plus que Harry est son ami et l'a complétement oublié à cause du sort de Ginny. Sinon, Severus et Drago l'aideront. Surtout Drago. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Severus ne pourra rien et n'en saura rien ou du moins pas pour le moment. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adel22_

Bienvenue ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Louise 8299_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, tu as raison. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. En gros Hermione dit à Sirius qu'Harry se mutile pour se rendre intéressant et attirer l'attention, elle lui explique aussi ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train. Ensuite, Dumbledore sait que l'été à été difficile à cause du retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric, il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Privet Drive. Pour Vernon, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Anya Silvery_

Bienvenue ! Merci pour tes Reviews, je n'abandonnerai pas, ne t'en fait pas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _AdelheidRei_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Deux mois étaient passés depuis qu'Harry étudiait l'Occlumencie et il avait déjà décidé d'abandonner. Les « visions », comme les appelées son professeur, étaient de plus en plus violentes la nuit, en plus de ses cauchemars. Il n'avait pas remit les pieds dans les appartements de Drago et ne lui adressait plus la parole. Même si ce dernier le suivait partout où il allait pour le surveiller, afin qu'il ne fasse plus de « bêtises ».

Il soupira, les vacances de Noël commençaient dans deux jours et il savait que ses cours pour apprendre à fermer son esprit ne s'arrêteraient pas. Et il savait que plus ils avançaient, plus Rogue tentait de découvrir son secret. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu voir, le Maître des Potions n'avait posé aucune question et le Survivant lui était reconnaissant pour cela.

Il repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Drago et se dirigea, en boitillant, vers le bureau Directorial. Il n'eut pas besoin du mot de passe, que la gargouille s'ouvrit d'elle-même, comme si Dumbledore l'attendait. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa contre la porte en bois et la poussa lorsqu'on l'invita à entrer.

« Harry ! » L'accueilli Dumbledore. « Justement, je devais te parler. »

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. » Fit lentement le brun.

Il s'assit face au bureau de celui qu'il considérait comme un mentor avant l'été précédent.

« Bien, j'ai reçu une lettre de ta famille et ton Oncle veut que tu retournes chez eux pour Noël. Étant tes tuteurs légaux, je ne peux pas refuser. Vendredi tu partiras donc avec les autres élèves qui rentre chez eux. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. »

Harry ne répondit rien, l'information montant lentement jusqu'à son cerveau. Il se leva brusquement et recula lentement. Ce n'était pas possible. Une larme roula sur sa joue, il ne voulait pas que tout recommence, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« S'il vous plait non... » Supplia-t-il.

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu dois y retourner, c'est ta famille, ils veulent passer Noël avec toi, tu pourras en garder de bons souvenirs. Je sais que l'été précédent a été difficile à cause de la mort de Cédric, mais ça ira mieux, maintenant. »

Harry se leva brusquement pour s'écroula à genoux, en se demandant si Dumbledore ne se moquait pas de lui. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner, il avait trop peur, mais comment le dire au vieil homme qui lui soutenait que tout irai bien ?

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas... » Pleura-t-il.

« Mais si Harry tu le peux. » Assura Albus.

« Non... Vous ne comprenez pas... Il... Il m'a fait du mal... »

« Mais non, que racontes-tu ? Ils t'aiment et ne te feraient jamais de mal. Fais moi confiance, Harry. »

« Non... Il m'a... S'il vous plaît... » Supplia le brun.

« Va Harry. Tout ira bien, je te dis. » Fit le Directeur avant de le remettre sur ses pieds et de le pousser vers la sortie.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il avait tenté d'expliquer la situation à Dumbledore mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Devait-il aller voir le seul ami qui lui restait, dans ce monde injuste ? Non il ne voulait pas être un fardeau.

Dans un état second, il sortit pour aller s'assoir près du Lac Noir. Il faisait sombre, la nuit était-elle tombée ? Il laissa les larmes roulaient sur ses joues avant de faire apparaître un couteau. Il sursauta en sentant un personne s'assoir à ses côtés et prendre délicatement le couteau de ses mains.

« Je passais dans le hall en faisant ma ronde et je t'ai vu sortir du bureau de Dumbledore. Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda d'une voix douce Drago.

Harry ne répondit pas et tenta de récupérer le couteau sans y parvenir. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il remontait ses genoux contre son torse et enroulait ses bras autour.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner... » Murmura-t-il finalement.

« Retourner où ? » Demanda calmement Drago.

Harry ne répondit pas. Que pouvait faire le blond face à cette situation ? Et Rogue alors ? Pouvait-il l'aider ? Non, sûrement pas... Il ne ferait que se moquait de lui. Un sanglot lui échappa et il sursauta alors qu'un bras rassurant s'enroulait autour de ses épaules.

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » Demanda d'une voix calme Drago.

Le jeune Potter tenta de fuir le contact mais n'y parvint pas. Son Oncle aussi avait été gentil avec lui, au début du moins... Et lui, il lui avait bêtement fait confiance pour ensuite tomber dans le piège. Pouvait-il faire confiance à son seul ami ? Sûrement. Après tout, il était le seul à l'avoir soutenu alors que _ses amis_ l'avaient laissé tomber. Allait-il lui aussi le laisser tomber lorsqu'il connaitrait son secret ? Oui, c'était obligé. Il le fuirait, parce qu'il n'était qu'un monstre.

« Si je te le dis, tu partiras... » Murmura-t-il finalement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre le Serpentard et lui.

« Pourquoi partirais-je ? Je suis ton ami et j'accepterais tout ce que tu me diras, je garderais tes secrets et je t'aiderais si tu en a besoin. C'est cela un ami Harry. » Répondit doucement le jeune Malefoy.

« Je suis un monstre... »

« Quoi ? Mais non voyons ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Si et quand tu sauras tu me diras la même chose et tu partiras... »

« Racontes-moi alors. »

« Je... Je ne peux pas... »

« Que s'est-il passé dans le bureau du Directeur ? »

« Je dois retourner chez _moi_ pendant les vacances de Noël... » Répondit Harry après cinq minutes de silence.

« Les _Moldus_... » Cracha le blond.

« Certains sont pires que Voldemort... »

« Qui ? »

« _Certains_... » Répéta le brun.

« Et pourquoi devrais-tu y retourner ? D'habitude tu restes à Poudlard à Noël. » Fit remarquer Drago.

« Je suis obligé... »

« Et ? »

« Je ne veux pas y retourner... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont pires que Voldemort... »

« Tu te répétés Harry. » Soupira Drago, il ne comprenait pas son ami.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner... »

« On s'écrira. » Fit le blond. « Et puis ce ne sont que deux petites semaines. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu as le moindre problème envoie moi Hedwige ou... »

Harry tourna la tête vers le Serpentard qui s'était tût pour fouiller dans une des poches de son uniforme et en sortir deux petit miroir.

« …Ou tu peux utiliser cela. C'est un miroir à double sens. J'en ai un, tu en as un. Il te suffit de le prendre de m'appeler et le mien chauffera pour m'indiquer que tu me contactes, on pourra se voir et se parler. D'accord ? » Poursuivit Drago en tendant un miroir au brun.

Ce dernier tendit la main avec hésitation. Devait-il accepter ce cadeau et appeler Drago quand il sera sûr d'être seul ? Il pouvait le prendre mais jamais il ne l'utiliserait pendant les vacances. Il ne voulait pas que le blond le voit dans un état lamentable... Il risqua un coup d'œil dans le miroir et constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas son horrible reflet qu'il apercevait mais la lune que le miroir de son ami lui renvoyait.

« Tu ne verras jamais ton reflet ainsi, mais si tu veux le voir, il te suffit de... »

« Non ! » S'écria Harry. « Je ne veux pas me voir... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix angoissé.

Il remarqua que le Serpentard levait un sourcil, inquiet ou surpris et il soupira. Il devait mieux cacher ses émotions...

« Peux-tu me laisser ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Si tu as besoin, tu me contact. » Hésita le blond.

« Je le ferais. » Murmura le brun, sans vraiment le promettre.

Le jour annonçant le début des vacances arriva et c'est avec angoisse qu'Harry monta dans le Poudlard-Express, le cadeau de son ami caché dans la poche d'un pantalon dans sa malle.

 _Tu ne verras jamais le monstre que je suis Drago parce que, même si Oncle Vernon continue pendant les vacances, je ne t'appellerais jamais à l'aide. Jamais tu verras le monstre que je suis... Jamais tu ne trouveras mon secret... Même si j'espère que tu le trouves pour me sauver. Sauver le Sauveur, quelle ironie..._

Songea-t-il en s'installant dans un compartiment.

 _Je suis seul, encore..._

Se dit-il amèrement.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Le chapitre 13 la semaine prochaine.

Que pensez-vous de Dumbledore ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	13. Chapitre 13

Kikou !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 13. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, alors, non Dumby ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe chez les Dursley, il penses juste qu'Harry est affecté par la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort. Il sait que les Moldus déteste le Monde Magique mais il ne sait pas que ce fait Vernon. Pour Drago tu verras cela dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Pour Neville tu trouveras un POV dans le prochain chapitre. Sev Directeur ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe chez les Dursley il pense qu'Harry est affecté par la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort, ce qui n'est pas faux d'un côté, mais il ne sait pas ce que font les Dursley. Ils se vengeront, Harry sera vengé, ne t'en fais pas. Severus trouveras et lui et Drago agiront. C'est Harry qui à demandé à Luna de le laisser parce qu'il a découvert qu'elle se faisait harceler par les élèves de l'école, mais elle ne lui a pas tourné le dos, elle a juste autre chose à gérer. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Angy Slytherin_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Anya Silvery_

Bonjour, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite que tu attendais tant. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Hey ! Merci pour tes Reviews. Oui Harry est homosexuel, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour lui. Sirius voit toujours James en Harry donc il pense qu'il pourrait agir comme celui qui était son meilleur ami. Harry découvrira le bonheur, tu as trouvé le secret de notre petit Élu. Alors, Dumbledore ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe chez les Dursley et ne cherche pas à savoir, pour lui, Harry est affecté par la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldy et rien d'autre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

De retour sur le quai de la gare King's cross, Harry Potter observa avec inquiétude les alentours. Personne ne l'attendait, il allait devoir retourner chez _lui_ tout seul. Lentement, il prit le chemin du retour. Sur le chemin, il fit plusieurs pauses. Il prit aussi soin de cacher le cadeau de Drago sur lui. Vallait mieux être prudent, sachant que son Oncle fouillait dans ses affaires. Le seul objet auquel il ne touchait pas était sa Bagette. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle le tue après ce que le brun avait enduré, qu'il refusait d'y toucher. C'était mieux ainsi. Harry ne se voyait pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment il n'avait plus de Baguette Magique.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'il atteignit, enfin, le 4 Privet Drive. Il hésita longuement entre entré ou s'enfuir loin de cet Enfer. Mais où irait-il s'il partait ? Avant la rentrée, il aurait été chez les Weasley sans hésitation, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus d'ami. Il poussa alors avec horreur la porte d'entrée et s'avança le plus silencieusement possible.

Il remarqua que la lumière du salon était encore allumée. _IL_ devait l'attendre pour lui apprendre qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il soit en retard... Harry devina qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, en entendant le pas lourd de son Oncle se diriger vers lui.

 _Qu'ai-je fait ?_

Paniqua le Survivant, en voyant que les yeux de Vernon lançaient des éclairs.

Sans un mot, l'homme l'empoigna par les cheveux et le traina dans _sa chambre_. Il l'y lança sans ménagement, se qui brisa une fois de plus les lunettes du brun.

« ...Tu causes toujours la mort autour de toi ! À cause de _toi_ sale Monstre, Marge est morte ! » Beugla Vernon.

Quand avait-il commençait à parler ? Harry n'en savait rien, habituellement, il n'écoutait même plus quand son Oncle parlait, parce qu'il disait toujours la même chose. Mais là, c'était différent et le brun avait reconnu de la douleur dans la voix de son bourreau. Mais qu'en avait-il à faire de cette douleur lui ? Puisque c'était de sa faute si... Mais comment cela pouvait-il être de sa faute, il ne savait même pas comment cette femme était morte !

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps que les coups tombèrent. Les poings, les pieds, puis la ceinture... Harry compta les coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience. Cette fois il avait été docile, pour une seule chose, protéger du mieux possible le cadeau d'un certain blond.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le Survivant remarqua qu'il était nu et que l'enfer aller recommencer. Une nouvelle fois, le brun ne se trompa pas. Il songea amèrement qu'il aurait peut-être dû poursuivre la Divination.

C'est ainsi que passèrent les jours. Entre les cris, les coups, compter, se couper, pour oublier que son Oncle lui volait son innocence, les cauchemars et les visions.

Il avait vu Arthur Weasley être mordu par Nagini mais qu'en avait-il à faire ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il sauvé alors que tout le monde l'avait abandonné ? Chaque fois après que son Oncle ait osé le touché pour lui faire vivre l'Enfer, le brun regardait dans le miroir à double sens pour n'y voir que du noir. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'apercevoir l'œil gris acier de son ami et le Survivant cachait immédiatement l'objet de peur que le blond le voit dans l'état lamentable dans lequel il était.

* * *

« Dix-neuf... » Souffla Harry.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que la ceinture de Vernon s'abattait sur son dos. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas perdu le compte, ou peut-être que si... Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il payait pour la mort de Marge. Il ne savait toujours pas dans quelle circonstance elle s'était éteinte, mais il devait payer... Qu'elle heure était-il ? Combien de jours étaient-ils passés depuis le début des vacances ? Qu'avait-il encore fait pour déclencher la colère de son Oncle ? Il n'en savait rien et bientôt toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit furent écartées pour laisser place à la peur, lorsqu'il sentit Vernon le caresser.

 _L'Enfer recommence..._

Songea-t-il, avant que la douleur n'éclate encore.

Comme lors de l'été précédent, les minutes et les heures semblèrent être des jours et des mois pour Harry. Il perdit connaissance, en priant que son Oncle ne soit plus là à lui faire du mal lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Mais sa prière ne fut pas exaucée. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux son Oncle et la douleur étaient toujours là. Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du brun alors que ses hurlements emplissaient la pièce. Sa voix était brisée et il ne savait pas comment il faisait encore pour pouvoir crier. Il sanglota alors que Vernon se relevait brusquement, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.

« Demain tu retournes à ton école de Monstres, profites bien et si tu... »

Harry arrêta d'écouter, il connaissait la suite, s'il le disait, son Oncle le tuerait. Demain il retournait à Poudlard. Il soupira de soulagement et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il croisa sa tante qui lui lança un regard compaticent. L'avait-il rêvé ou était-il réel ? Sa Tante avait-elle pitié de lui ? Si cela était le cas, il n'en voulait pas... Il prit une douche rapide pour enlever le sang et la crasse qui le recouvrait. Il ne pouvait pas encore caché sa monstuosité... Il était si pathétique... Il allait devoir se faire discret pour pouvoir appliquer ses sorts dans le train...

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Le chapitre 14 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chers lecteurs bonjour !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 14. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras qu'Harry n'a pas répondu aux appels de Drago. Mais Severus trouveras ce qu'il s'est passé. Arthur n'a pas été sauvé, tu verras ce que Ron fera dans le chapitre 15. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Severus vangera Harry, tu verras ça dans le sezième chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mathia_

Bienvenue ! Merci pour ta Review, En effet Dumbledore ne fait rien mais tu verras que Minerva agira. Harry ne tuera personne sauf Voldemort. Continue à lire si tu le veux, tu découvrira du changement dans les deux prochains chapitres. Voilà donc la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Love-amuto-012_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas je ne prends cela positivement. L'histoire avancera au cours des prochains chapitres, ainsi tu auras plus de détails. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Isis7056_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Marge est morte dans un accident de la route. J'aime bien l'idée quelle se soit faite mangée par Molosse =D. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Kikou ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _AdelheidRei_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Drago était déçu. Il pensait avoir fait un pas avec Harry, mais le brun ne l'avait pas contacté des vacances. Le blond avait longuement regardé dans le Miroir à Double sens pour n'appercevoir que du noir ou un œil vert émeraude empli de douleur. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de l'appeler mais le brun ne répondait jamais. Il ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Harry ne voulait-il pas retourner chez lui ? Pourquoi avait-il dit que certains Moldus étaient pire que Voldemort ? Que se passait-il dans la vie du brun ?

Drago soupira. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin là, pour attendre le Poudlard-Express. Même s'il arrivait que dans la soirée, il voulait être présent pour son ami Gryffondor. Le blond savait qu'il était le seul ami qui lui restait et il comptait bien prouver au Survivant ce qu'était un vrai ami. L'Élu n'avait plus confiance en personne et le Serpentard comptait bien lui prouver qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, même dans les moments difficiles.

La journée passa lentement pour le jeune Malefoy. Enfin, Malefoy était son ancien nom de famille. Désormais, il s'appellait seulement Drago. Son père l'avait renier, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son Parrain et Dumbledore l'avait protégé de la mort qui l'attendait, ils lui avaient donné des appartements personnels, au cas où ses camarades Mangemorts voulaient lui faire payer son affront. Cependant, il avait vite montré qu'il savait se défendre et qu'il ne laisserait pas marché dessus. Il allait rarement dans ses appartements, surtout quand il avait besoin d'être seul ou de réffléchir. Après la tentative de suicide de son ami Gryffondor, il l'attendait tout les soirs, mais le brun ne l'avait jamais rejoint. Le blond avait fouillé toutes les salles de classe abandonnées et en avait trouvé plusieurs verrouillées, seule une avait été impossible à ouvrir. Il avait trouvé où son ami se réfugiait.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir pour laisser passer les élèves qui revenaient de vacances. De nombreux étudiants de toutes années passèrent, mais _la_ personne qu'il attendait n'était pas présente. Où était Harry ?

Le repas commença et plus temps passait, plus le blond s'inquiétait. Finalement, lorsque le dessert arriva, le Serpentard ne tint plus, se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea vers le deuxième étage pour rejoindre la salle de classe dans laquelle Harry s'était installé. Il frappa trois petits coups à la porte, personne ne répondit. Remarquant que la pièce n'était pas verrouillée, il poussa doucement la porte et entra. Il faisait sombre mais il pouvait entendre des sanglots déchirants le silence. Il referma doucement la porte et lança un _Lumos_ pour apercevoir Harry Potter recroqueviller au sol.

Drago s'assit près de lui ne sachant pas comment agir face à cela. Il resta donc silencieux, écoutant les pleurs se tarirent petit à petit, lorsque la pièce fut silencieuse, il se tourna vers son ami et réalisa qu'il s'était endormit. Il prit alors le temps de l'observait et remarqua qu'il était plus maigre, si cela était possible, que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et il lui semblait que le brun souffrait énormément. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider...

D'un coup de baguette, la malle d'Harry rapetissa et le blond l'a glissa dans sa poche avant de faire léviter son ami jusqu'à ses appartements personnels. Il installa le brun dans la deuxième chambre et le borda. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et sortit toutes les lames de rasoirs qu'il trouva pour aller les cacher dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas que l'événement qui s'était passé la dernière fois se renouvelle. Il lança une alarme sur Harry pour le prévenir s'il faisait un cauchemar ou s'il était réveillé. Une fois cela fait, il laissa les portes de la chambre d'Harry et de sa chambre ouverte, pour aller prendre une douche et se changer pour ensuite se coucher et rejoindre Morphée qui lui tendait les bras.

* * *

Ce fut une alarme et un hurlement qui réveilla Drago. Il se précipita dans la chambre de son ami.

« Harry ! » Appela-t-il alors que le brun se tortillait dans tout les sens en gémissant de douleur.

« HARRY ! » Hurla le blond.

Le Gryffondor se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'était pas dans sa salle de classe ou même qu'un Serpentard blond était à côté de lui. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et il lâcha un petit cri de douleur lorsque son dos toucha le torse musclé de la personne. Il tenta de fuir mais la personne était trop forte et lui était trop faible...

Mais pourquoi se sentait-il en sécurité dans ses inconus ? Pourquoi se sentait-il bien ? Pourquoi sentait-il qu'il pouvait dormir sans crainte maintenant ? Il mit ses questions de côté et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Drago était surpris que son ami se détende dans ses bras. Ses pleurs s'était petit à petit taris et le blond remarqua rapidement qu'Harry s'était endormi contre lui. Au fond de lui, il savait que désormais Harry Potter lui faisait confiance.

* * *

Neville Londubat était dans son lit, les sourciles fronçaient. Depuis le mois de septembre, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie de sa vie. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était comme si on lui avait effacé la mémoire. Enfin c'est ce qu'il en déduisait, depuis le temps qu'il cherchait.

De temps en temps, il croisait un garçon qui avait des cheveux noirs en batailles et des yeux verts émeraudes, qui portait des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornait son front. Chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il savait au fond de lui qu'il le connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Il avait bien une petite idée, est-ce que le nom de ce garçon était Harry Potter ? Il n'en savait rien et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'approchait, il le fuyait comme la peste.

Il soupira, et se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit pour observer le seul lit vide présent dans ce dortoir.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Le chapitre 15 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	15. Chapter 15

Salut !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 15. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Caprice7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, je vais réfléchir à ta proposition, et tenter de faire des chapitre plus long. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Neville sait qu'il lui manque quelque chose mais il ne sait pas quoi, mais tu verra, qu'il se rapprochera d'Harry. Tu verras que Severus agira dans ce chapitre. La relation Drarry évoluera dans quelques chapitre. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _AdelheidRei_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Ne t'en fais pas ils agiront dans ce chapitre. Pour Ronald tu verras également dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Severus soupira. Potter l'inquiétait, encore. Le garçon ne faisait aucun effort pour fermer son esprit et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Aussi en pénétrant dans l'esprit du Survivant, le Maître des Potions avait pu apercevoir quelques événements très étranges. Et depuis il se posait plusieurs questions.

Pourquoi la douleur était-elle perceptible dans les souvenirs du Gryffondor ? Pourquoi tremblait-il de peur devant un membre de sa famille ? Quelles étaient ses émotions douloureuse que l'Espion avait ressentit ? Comment un enfant pouvait-il ressentir autant de douleur, de tristesse et de solitude ? Pourquoi y avait-il toujours du sang dans les souvenirs récents ?

Bien sûr, Rogue n'en avait pas touché un mot à Potter, mais il allait devoir lui en parler pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Dursley, et si le garçon ne voulait pas, le Maître des Potions irait voir sa famille Moldu et leur soutirerait des informations par la force.

* * *

Ronald Weasley se baladait dans les couloirs sombres et vides de Poudlard. Cela faisait deux jours que les cours avaient repris et le rouquin n'avait pas encore croisé Harry Potter. C'était de sa faute si sa famille était détruite, c'était à _cause_ de _lui_ si son père était mort.

Il sortit de ses pensées en bousculant une personne pour ensuite entendre un gémissement de douleur.

 _Quand on parle du loup._

Songea amèrement Ron en voyant Potter qui se relevait difficilement.

Le roux attrapa le brun par le col de son uniforme scolaire et le plaqua contre un mur, faisant grogner son ancien meilleur ami de douleur.

« Tu es pathétique Potter. » Siffla-t-il. « Sais-tu ce qu'il est arrivé à mon père à cause de toi ? » Poursuivit-il froidement.

« Je... »

Harry tenta de parler mais la pression effectuée sur sa gorge l'en empêchait.

« Je vais te le dire ! Il est mort ! Tu as entendu Potter ? IL EST MORT ! À cause de toi ma famille est détruite ! Mais tu t'en fiche pas vrai ? Toi qui est _célèbre_ et _riche_. » Grogna le Gryffondor avec haine.

« Je l'ai vu mourir... » Toussa le brun alors que le sixième fils Weasley l'avait lâché pendant son monologue pour faire de grands gestes.

« QUOI ? » Hurla le rouquin, plus en colère qu'auparavant si cela était possible.

« C'est un serpent qui a tué ton père. » Marmonna Harry d'une voix désintéressée.

« C'est _toi_ qui à fait ça ! Sale monstre ! Tu as tout programmé parce que je ne te parle plus ! » Accusa Ronald.

« J'étais à _Privet Drive_. » Murmura le Survivant.

Le rouquin n'entendit pas sa phrase tellement elle était basse, et envoya son poing dans la figure du brun qui ne broncha pas. D'un côté il méritait que _Weasley_ le frappe. Il avait raison, c'était de sa faute si Arthur Weasley était mort. Il aurait pu agir mais il ne l'avait pas fait et encore une fois, une personne était morte à cause de lui. Parce qu'il existait, parce qu'il était un monstre. Les coups se succédèrent, plusieurs craques se firent entendre, les larmes roulaient sur les joues du Sauveur du Monde Magique et un hurlement de douleur lui échappa alors que le pied de Ron martelait son dos. Il sentit ses blessures se rouvrirent et le sang couler le long de son dos.

« Tu vas payer Potter. » Grogna la voix lointaine de Ronald.

« Dégage Weasmoche. » Gronda la voix de Drago.

Un gémissement de douleur suivit d'un grognement se fit entendre, puis des pas s'éloignèrent et d'autres s'approchèrent.

« Harry, tu m'entends ? » Appela le blond.

« Qui ? » Croassa le brun.

« C'est Drago. » Rassura le Serpentard.

Il fit léviter le Gryffondor et le ramena dans ses appartements personnels. Le blond s'était inquiété pour son ami. Après la nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui, le brun avait disparut, quand le jeune Malefoy était parti se laver. Et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette nuit. Il avait sentit la colère et la haine monter en lui en voyant Weasley frapper son ami. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Le blond avait une petite idée et celle-ci lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Weasley devait avoir accusé Harry d'avoir était la cause de la mort de son père...

Un petit cri de douleur le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il venait de déposer doucement Harry sur son lit et ce dernier s'était tendu avant de lâcher un cri. Drago leva un sourcil inquiet en voyant les draps se teintait de rouge. Il vit le brun bouger lentement une de ses mains pour sortir sa baguette mais il la fit tomber. Le blond la ramassa et la donna au Survivant qui fit quelques mouvements et après quelques grimaces de douleurs, ce fut au tour de Drago de lâcher un cri, de surprise, cette fois.

« Prof... Rogue... » Murmura Harry.

« Je l'appelle. » Réagit immédiatement le Serpentard, paniqué par l'état du brun.

Il couru jusqu'au salon et utilisa la Poudre de Cheminette pour atterrir dans les appartements de son parrain.

« SEVERUS ! » Hurla le blond.

« Que se passe-t-il Drago ? Tu n'as pas besoin de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd, tu sais. » Grogna le Maître des Potions en arrivant dans la pièce.

« C'est Harry ! Viens ! » Fit précipitamment le Serpentard avant de repartir dans la cheminée pour courir jusqu'à la chambre de son ami.

« Severus est là Harry. » Rassura le jeune Malefoy alors que le professeur de Potions entrait dans la chambre.

Severus Rogue se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte, alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans son esprit, pendant que ses yeux analysait la situation. Ainsi Potter était battu par sa famille Moldu...

Il sortit de ses pensées et se précipita auprès du Survivant pour commencer à lancé des sorts de diagnostic. Il grimaça face au dégâts qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Ecchymoses, brûlures, os brisés, côtes cassées... Il soupira, attrapa une potion anti-douleur et la fit avaler à Potter qui se débattit faiblement.

« Buvez, c'est une potion contre la douleur, je ne vais pas vous empoisonner. » Gronda Severus.

Finalement, le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche et avala difficilement le breuvage. Lentement, il se détendit jusqu'à s'endormir.

 _Faut dormir la nuit Potter..._

Soupira intérieurement le Maître des Potions.

Il déshabilla le brun et commença à le soigner. En passant par les blessures que le jeune brun s'était faite à celles que sa famille lui avait faite. Doucement et avec précaution, il le retourna sur le dos et eut un sursaut de recul tout comme Drago.

« Par Merlin... » Murmura le blond.

« Drago va me chercher le pot bleu. » Ordonna l'ancien Mangemort.

Un élan de rage s'empara de lui alors qu'il nettoyait les plaies. Comment avaient-ils pu faire une tel atrocité ? Le blond revint rapidement avec l'objet demandé et le professeur l'ouvrit avant d'étaler le contenu sur les plaies du jeune Gryffondor et bander les blessures.

« Veilles sur lui Drago, je veux que tu m'appelles avec ton autre Miroir lorsqu'il se réveillera. » Déclara Severus, lorsqu'il eut fini de soigner le brun.

« D'accord, mais que vas-tu faire ? Sais-tu qui lui à fait cela ? » Demanda le Serpentard blond, soulagé que son parrain ait pu aider son ami.

« Se sont les Moldus qui ont fait cela. Je vais les voir. » Grogna le Maître des Potions, la colère dansant dans ses yeux.

 _Ils vont payer._

Songea le blond en s'asseyant près d'Harry.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Le chapitre 16 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chers lecteurs bonjour !

Chères lectrices bonjour !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 16, vous allez savoir ce que va faire Severus. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Angy Slytherin_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je poste tout les deux semaines parce qu'avec la reprise des cours, le bac cette année et les stages, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Ainsi je poste régulièrement et vous pouvez lire. Je préfère faire ça que de vous laissez attendre un mois voir deux, même si je vais devoir me bouger pour certaines fics. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Isis7056_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas Ron paiera. Tu verra qu'il y a encore un autre mystère derrière tout cela. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lysa Sucre_

Bienvenue ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Severus Rogue se tenait sur le palier du 4 Privet Drive, il frappa trois coups secs à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un homme aussi gros qu'un cachalot.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda l'Oncle de Potter en observant le Maître des Potions de bas en haut.

Rogue avait troqué sa robe de sorcier noire contre un pantalon et une chemise de la même couleur. Dursley le laissa entrer, et l'ancien Serpentard avisa la maison propre, trop propre à son goût. Il reconnaissait bien là, Pétunia Dursley anciennement Evans. L'homme le mena jusqu'au salon, le fit s'asseoir sur un canapé et s'installa face à lui. Son sourire hypocrite et ses yeux moqueurs firent monter la rage que ressentait le Maître des Potions.

« Alors monsieur ? » Minauda Dursley.

« Rogue. » Se présenta le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. « Je voulais vous parler de votre neveu. » Commença prudemment Severus, agacé par l'homme.

« _Ce monstre_. » Grogna Vernon.

 _Il lui a tout raconté ! Je vais le tuer !_

Sussura-t-il intérieurement.

Severus leva un sourcil en lisant nettement dans les pensées du cachalot qui se trouvait face à lui et se promit de protéger Potter de ce monstre.

« J'aimerais savoir quelles sont vos relations lorsqu'il est ici ? » Demanda Severus, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir ce que pensait le mari de Pétunia.

« Nos _relations._ Qui êtes-vous pour me demander ça ? » Grogna Vernon.

« Je suis son professeur. »

« Alors vous êtes comme _lui_. »

« Je suis un sorcier et il n'y a pas de mal à cela. » Déclara calmement Severus, cachant une colère sans nom.

Dursley renifla avec dédain et regarda le sorcier dans les yeux. Le Maître des Potions en profita pour plonger dans son esprit. Il eut un sursaut de surprise face à l'immense haine qui le submergea. Il tria rapidement les souvenirs inutiles sans douceur et trouva rapidement des souvenirs de Potter étant petit. Le garçon faisant la cuisine à quatre ans. Encore lui coupant les mauvaises herbes à cinq ans. Jusqu'ici, rien de mal mais plus les années avancé et plus l'oncle de Potter devenait violent à cause de la _monstruosité_ du brun. Enfin les souvenirs se firent plus récent et le professeur de Potions trouva ceux du début des vacances d'été. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en se retrouvant dans un souvenir, dont il avait vu une infime partie dans l'esprit du garçon. Severus le regarda en accéléré et eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il fut fini. Ainsi il n'y avait pas que les coups et les insultes qui faisaient de la vie de Potter un enfer, le cachalot l'avait violé...

Un _Doloris_ sortit de la baguette de Severus Rogue pour toucher Vernon Dursley qui hurla de douleur.

« Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu lui as fait. » Grogna Rogue après avoir arrêté le sort. « Maintenant, tu vas oublier mais tu paieras. » Ajouta-t-il, un sourire réfrigérant aux lèvres, lançant un _Oubliette._

Il quitta la maison après avoir enlevé toutes traces de magie. Il sentit son miroir à double-sens chauffer, il le sortit et répondit à son fileul.

« Drago ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais, cela fait quatre fois que je t'appele. Harry est réveillé, il arrête pas de murmurer qu'il ne faut pas le dire à Dumbledore, Black ou Lupin. » Répondit le blond, précipitamment.

« J'arrive immédiatement. » Soupira Severus, avant de ranger son miroir et de transplaner devant Poudlard.

Il alla rapidement dans les appartements personnels du jeune Malefoy, pour voir Potter les yeux ouverts répétant inlassablement la même phrase.

« Promets-moi de ne rien dire à Dumbledore, Sirius ou Remus, s'il te plait, Drago. » Redemanda Harry.

« Je vous promet de ne rien dire à Black ou Lupin, mais pour Dumbledore, je ne peux pas. » Répondit rapidement Severus.

« Merci. » Murmura le brun avant de se rendormir.

« Alors, qu'as-tu découvert ? » Demanda Drago avec impatience, lorsqu'ils furent installé dans le salon.

« Je ne te dirais rien Drago, c'est à Harry de te le révéler. Je ne lui dirai rien de mon passage chez les Dursley. D'ailleurs, j'ai effacé chacune de mes traces là-bas. Et Drago avant que tu ne me le demandes, cette famille paiera pour ce qu'il lui ont fait. » Promit le Maître des Potions.

 _Oui qu'importe ce que tu as à me dire Harry, je serai là et cette famille paiera._

Songea Drago, avec espoir.

* * *

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, que Minerva McGonagall frappa à la porte de son collègue Severus Rogue.

« Que puis-je pour vous Minerva ? » Demanda le professeur de Potions d'une voix neutre.

Il n'avait pas prit de café et détestait que l'on vienne le déranger sans qu'il ne l'ait prit pour masquer son manque de sommeil. Il soupira intérieurement en songeant à sa nuit, il n'avait fait que penser à Potter et à l'acte que son _Oncle_ avait commis. Il laissa sa collègue entrer, il l'amena jusqu'au salon. Ensuite il appela un elfe et lui demanda deux cafés, ce dernier les apporta rapidement et Severus en proposa un au professeur de Métamorphose.

« Alors que voulez-vous, Minerva ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je voulez savoir si vous saviez où se trouve Potter, j'ai demandé à tout le monde, mais personne ne l'a vu depuis deux jours. » Déclara Minerva.

« Avez-vous demandé au Directeur ? »

« Non, mais... »

« Alors venez avec moi, mais avant promettez-moi de ne rien dire à personne ce que vous verrez. »

« Bien, je vous promet de ne rien dire Severus. » Promit franchement McGonagall.

« Bien, suivez-moi dans ce cas. » Déclara le Maître des Potions avant de se lever.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au appartements de Drago, puis jusqu'à la deuxième chambre. Elle y vit Harry Potter, allongé dans un lit, le teint extrêmement pâle, des bandages couvrants son torse, ses bras et une partie de ses jambes.

« Qui a fait cela ? » Demanda-t-elle, outré.

« Un élève de votre Maison. » Répondit Severus qui avait décidé de ne rien dire sur la famille du brun.

« Mais non enfin Severus cela est impossible ! » Rétorqua la Directrice Adjointe, incrédule.

« Demandez à Ronald Weasley dans ce cas. Il a accusé Potter d'avoir était la cause de la mort de son père. » Répliqua le Maître des Potions.

« Mais enfin Severus, je suis d'accord que Weasley soit perturbé mais de là frappé son meilleur ami à ce point ! »

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Drago, c'est lui qui l'a arrêté. »

« La parole d'un de vos élèves, ne compte pas. »

« Ce n'est pas Potter qui s'est infligé cela tout seul. »

« Les souvenirs comptent-ils, professeur ? » Intervint Drago en entrant dans la pièce.

« Bien, je vous crois Severus. J'irai parler à Weasley. »

« N'oubliez pas le reste de _vos_ Gryffondor, Minerva. Si vous croyez que Potter s'est mit tout seul à l'écart, c'est que vous êtes comme Dumbledore. »

« Je le ferai Severus. »

« Vous agissez trop tard, Minerva. » Déclara le professeur de Potions alors que la Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor quittait la pièce.

 _Il est bien trop tard, parce que le mal est fait désormais..._

Songea amèrement Rogue.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Le chapitre 17 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	17. Chapitre 17

Salut !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 17. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _LoupSpell_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras que Drago et Severus gagneront la confiance d'Harry au fil des prochains chapitres, mais aussi tu verras qu'un autre problème ou une autre personne s'ajoutera à la liste. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Minerva va ouvrir les yeux. Pour ce qui en est de Dumbledore, eh bien toujours aussi bête. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lysa Sucre_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Kikou ! Merci pour ta Review, Severus a juste lancé un _Doloris_ à Vernon, mais tu découvrira que notre cher Monsieur Dursley n'est pas aussi _méchant_ qu'il n'y paraît. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Une semaine passa et Harry se portait « mieux » si cela pouvait être dit ainsi. Il avait repris les cours le lendemain de la visite de McGonagall. Drago l'avait suivit dans tout les cours, lui donnant des conseils pour l'aider à rattraper ceux qu'il avait loupé. Il avait commandé ses livres par hiboux, lorsque Drago lui avait expliqué que l'argent serait retiré par les Gobelins de son compte et transmis sur celui du vendeur après son achat. Aussi le brun voyait souvent le regard déçu que le blond lui lançait lorsqu'il ne mangeait rien ou pas assez au goût du jeune Malefoy, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait été affamé par les Dursley.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais après entre son entrée et sa sortie du bureau, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il entra lorsque la voix mielleuse du Crapaud le lui ordonna et referma la porte.

« Bonsoir Potter. » Sourit sournoisement Ombrage.

« Bonsoir. » Murmura le brun.

Et ce fut tout ce que se souvint Harry en refermant la porte du bureau deux heures plus tard. Mais que se passait-il donc dans ce bureau ? Devait-il en parlait avec le professeur Rogue ? Pourquoi avait-il mal à la tête ? Sa cicatrice le brûlait, prévenant le danger. Ombrage était un danger il le savait mais que lui faisait-elle ? Effaçait-elle sa mémoire ?

Il soupira et posa une main sur sa cuisse gauche à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la cicatrice de la blessure qu'il s'était infligeait en début d'année. Rogue avait soigné ses blessures mais il savait que les cicatrices resteraient, comme les marques inscrites sur son dos par son Oncle. Étonnement, le professeur de Potions était prudent en entrant dans l'esprit du brun, lorsqu'il apprenait l'Occlumencie. Il faisait des progrès mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler lorsqu'il voyait un souvenir de son Oncle. Dans ses moments là, il s'enfuyait et ne revenait que le lendemain pour s'excuser auprès de Rogue. La première fois, Harry avait tout d'abord cru qu'il allait lui hurlait dessus, mais il n'en avait rien fait, acceptant simplement ses excuses. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry comprit que l'homme aux yeux noirs connaissait son secret mais qu'il n'en dirait rien et ne le jugerait pas. Et pour cela le brun lui en était reconnaissant.

Il se dirigea lentement vers les appartements de Drago, et lâcha un autre soupir. Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Il essaya de penser à autre chose tandis qu'il rentrait.

« Salut Harry. » Fit Drago dès qu'il eut franchit le portrait.

« 'Lut... » Marmonna Harry avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Tu veux que je t'aides pour tes devoirs ? » Demanda le blond inquiet.

« Si ça peut me changer les idées. » Grommela Harry avant d'aller s'installer près de la petite table, non loin du jeune Malefoy.

« Je vais t'expliquer pour les sortilèges en défense, j'ai prit des notes grâce aux livres de la bibliothèque, puisque nous n'apprenons rien avec Ombrage. » Commença Drago.

Le brun se tendit au nom du Crapaud et ses pensées revinrent le hanter. La douleur revint alors qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait mise de côté. Elle lui était si familière, mais comment cela était-ce possible ? Il l'avait ressentit chez les Dursley et jamais à Poudlard et depuis les vacances de Noël elle n'était revenue. Alors pourquoi pendant les deux dernier jours ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il aucun souvenir alors qu'il se souvenait de l'été précédent et des vacances de Noël ?

« Harry ! » Appela Drago le sortant de ses pensées.

« Excuses-moi... » Murmura le brun.

« Que se passe-t-il, cela fait cinq minutes que je t'appelles. » S'inquiéta le blond.

« Je... »

Il ne put répondre à la question, il lâcha un hurlement de douleur avant de se lever brusquement pour s'effondrer au sol, les mains plaquées contre son front. Sa vision se fit flou alors que Drago hurlait son nom, puis tout changea.

Il entendit un rire glacial et sans joie, pour ensuite apercevoir Azkaban, les Détraqueurs et enfin plusieurs prisonniers s'en échapper qui étaient sans aucun doute des Mangemorts. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il sursauta et se recula tremblant de peur en remarquant qu'une personne était penchée sur lui.

« Pitié... Oncle Vernon... » Implora-t-il, croyant être face à son Oncle.

« Potter... » Commença une voix profonde et inquiète.

« Non... Ce n'est pas de ma faute... Pas mal... Pas mal... » Coupa Harry.

« Buvez ça. » Lui ordonna-t-on.

« Non... Je ne veux pas... Arrêtez... »

« Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner Harry. »

Le brun sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait face à son professeur de Potions et Drago. Mais pourquoi avait-il cru être avec son Oncle ?

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié... » Murmura-t-il en fixant les yeux du Maître des Potions et de son ami.

« Buvez ceci. » Lança simplement Rogue en lui tendant ce qui semblait être une potion calmante.

Il la prit avec précaution et l'avala d'un trait pour ensuite sentir son corps se détendre. Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi cela lui était familié ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose de mal allait se produire ?

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? » Demanda ensuite le professeur.

« Azkaban. » Répondit hônettement Harry. « Des prisonniers qui étaient libérés. Je... Je crois que se sont des Mangemorts. Mais j'en ai rien à faire de Voldy ou de ses toutous, s'il meut, c'est bien, si je meurs, le monde sera mieux sans moi... » Ajouta-t-il.

Severus fut surprit par la dernière phrase du garçon mais il le comprenait, après ce qu'il avait vécu, il était normal qu'il ressente cela. Il soupira intérieurement, il allait devoir demander au garçon s'il veut lui parler, sinon, il ne le ferait jamais de lui-même.

« Que diriez-vous de passer à mon bureau demain soir ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Pour l'Occlumencie ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

 _Normalement c'est après demain._

Songea-t-il.

« Non pour discuter rien que vous et moi. » Proposa Rogue.

« Je... Sur quel sujet ? » Fit le brun, hésitant.

« Sur ce que vous voulez, que se soit sur les cours, le Quidditch ou autre chose, peu m'importe. Je ne me moquerais pas, si cela peut vous aidé à gérer tout cela, je vous écouterez et vous donnerai mon avis, si vous le souhaitez. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas dupe, il savait que les _discussions_ porteraient bientôt sur le sujet « Dursley ». Si son professeur lui avait fait cette proposition des mois auparavant, il aurait immédiatement refusé pour s'enfermer dans son monde. Mais Drago lui avait redonné une motivation, son amitié lui prouvait qu'il devait être présent pour son ami et même si cela allait être difficile, il devait réussir à oublier. Durant la semaine, les équipes de Serpentard et de Serdaigle avaient disputées un match de Quidditch qui fut particulièrement difficile. Le blond s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie parce qu'un Cognard lui avait brisé le nez et le Survivant s'était énormément inquiété pour son ami, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il se trouvé dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh. Il n'avait même pas attendu d'entendre les raisons et s'était précipité pour demander des nouvelles du blond.

« Ne me donnez pas votre réponse tout de suite, réfléchissez-y, je saurais si vous avez accepté ou non demain. » Intervint Rogue.

« J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Ombrage... » Murmura Harry.

« Encore ? » Demanda Drago.

« Dites-moi que faites vous lors de vos retenues ? » Interrogea le Maître des Potions, intéressé.

« Je... Je ne m'en souviens plus. » Avoua honteusement le Gryffondor.

« Comment cela ? »

« Je sais juste que lorsque j'entre dans le bureau, je dis bonsoir et ensuite lorsque je sors je ne me souviens de rien. »

« C'est étrange... » Murmura Rogue.

« Je peux tenter de venir lors d'une des retenues et voir se qu'il s'y passe en prétextant demander des explications sur un décret. » Décida le Serpentard.

« Un décret ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais même pas qu'Ombrage est devenu Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et qu'elle prévoit de prendre la place de Dumbledore ? »

« Non... » Murmura Harry, une nouvelle fois honteux.

« Allez dormir, Drago fera ce qu'il a proposé demain pour voir se que vous faites durant vos retenues et viendra m'en informer. »

« Bonne nuit professeur. » Murmura le Gryffondor avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Dès que sa tête eut touchée l'oreiller, il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité. Ses cauchemars de l'été revinrent, tandis que le corps mort de Cédric, les bras en croix et les yeux grands ouverts surpris, était allongé à ses côté dans le placard sous l'escalier qui était _sa chambre_. Son Oncle venait le battre et l'enfer recommençait. Puis la scène changea. Il se retrouva dans le bureau d'Ombrage et se réveilla en hurlant qu'il était désolé.

Drago fut à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard, le prenant dans ses bras. C'était une routine qui s'était installée entre eux, après que le brun faisait un cauchemar, Drago était à ses côtés et le prenait dans ses bras. Au début le Gryffondor avait été réticent et avait refusé ce contact, mais le blond lui avait finalement appris à l'apprécier. Et comme toute les nuits depuis, Harry se détendit dans les bras sécurisants du Serpentard, écoutant ses mots réconfortant, jusqu'à se rendormir paisiblement.

* * *

La journée passa lentement, étrangement les Gryffondor ne parlait plus à Harry, l'évitant et Ronald était venu s'excuser pour son comportement, mais le brun pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elles étaient fausses. Les cours lui semblèrent interminables, il n'était pourtant pas pressé d'avoir sa retenue. Il était pressé de discuter avec son professeur. Il avait confiance en lui depuis qu'il savait qu'il ne divulguerait pas son secret.

L'heure de sa retenue arriva et c'est après avoir jeté un regard à Drago qu'il sortit des appartements pour s'y rendre. Enfin il allait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ce bureau.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Le chapitre 18 dans deux semaines.

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Dîtes-moi tout ! ^^

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	18. Chapitre 18

Hello !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 18. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu découvrira le rôle d'Ombrage dans toute cette histoire dans ce chapitre. Voilà la donc la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _AdelheidRei_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Kikou ! Merci pour ta Review, tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

Je vous laisses lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Drago décida de partir une demi-heure, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il ramassa son parchemin avec notes pour prouver au professeur Ombrage qu'il ne la dupait pas, et se dirigeant lentement vers le bureau la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, sachant que les tableaux l'observaient attentivement. Lorsqu'il fut arriver devant le bureau, il frappa à la porte, pour ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il retenta une deuxième fois. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur la grosse femme.

« Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Malefoy ? » Demanda de sa voix mielleuse.

« Bonjour Madame la Grande Inquisitrice, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur un de vos décrets, puis-je ? » Demanda le blond, insistant sur le titre de la sous-secrétaire de Fudge.

« Et bien, entrez. » Sourit-elle, avant de le laisser passer.

Le jeune Malefoy entra et lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, aucune trace d'Harry. Mais où était-il ? Il n'aurait pas mentit en disant avoir une retenue, si ?

« Potter n'est pas là ? » Demanda Drago, crachant le nom de son ami.

Il déglutit, il avait horreur d'agir ainsi et d'appeler _son_ brun de cette façon, mais il se devait de jouer le jeu, pour avoir des informations. Il s'assit alors qu'Ombrage s'installait derrière son bureau.

« Il était en retenue avec moi, il est sortit peu de temps avant que vous n'arriviez. » Répondit-elle, une sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Bien fait pour ce foutu Survivant. » Lança Drago, continuant son jeu.

Le Crapaud sourit au commentaire du blond et lui demanda ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Drago se lança alors dans un récit pur Serpentard, manipulant à la perfection la professeur. Une chose intrigua le blond, elle semblait très pressée d'en finir. Elle le mit presque à la porte puis la verrouilla.

C'est donc défait que le Serpentard repartit dans ses appartements pour ensuite rejoindre ceux de son parrain pour l'informait qu'il n'avait rien découvert ce soir.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans le dortoir ce soir là, il s'écroula dans son lit, sans avoir parlé à Drago pour savoir s'il avait découvert quoi que ce soit au sujet de ses retenues mystérieuses.

Le lendemain soir, il se rendit dans le bureau de Rogue, et celui-ci l'invita à s'installer dans un fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda Rogue, engageant la conversation.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. » Murmura le brun.

« Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me raconteriez-vous pas vôtre journée ? »

« Si vous voulez... » Murmura Harry, désintéressé.

« C'est si vous le voulez. Pas moi, mais vous, je ne suis là que pour vous écouter et vous donner mon avis si vous le souhaitez. »

« Je ne veux pas parler d' _eux_... »

« Nous ne parlerons pas d'eux, je vous l'ai dit, nous parlerons de ce que vous voulez. »

« Je... Ce matin, j'ai eu Métamorphose, ensuite j'ai eu DCFM... »

Harry s'arrêta soudainement, la douleur était revenue, il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête se punir d'être un monstre. Il se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil et releva ses manches de sa robe de sorcier, avant de planter ses ongles dans sa chair et de griffer son avant-bras droit. Il sentit une main saisir son poignet pour l'arrêter et il se débattit, tentant de griffer encore et encore ses bras. Ses mains étant bloquées par d'autres plus fortes que lui, il se mordit alors les avant-bras se débattant contre la personne qui le retenait.

« HARRY ! ARRÊTEZ ! » Hurla une voix, le faisant sursauter et revenir dans la réalité.

Il constata qu'il était dans le bureau de Rogue, que ce dernier le retenait tant bien que mal. Il cessa de se débattre et baissa honteusement la tête. Il observa l'état de ses bras et les trouva ensanglantés, des traces de ses dent les marquant... Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ici, alors que tout aller bien ? Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne pouvait expliquer...

« Vous allez mieux ? » Demanda le professeur, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur... » Murmura Harry, obnubilé par le sang qui coulait le long de son bras.

« Je vais soigner cela. » Fit-il en sortant sa baguette, après quelques mouvements le sang arrêta de couler et les traces disparurent.

« Vous souvenez-vous ce qu'il c'est passé lors de votre retenue d'hier soir ? » Demanda ensuite le Maître des Potions.

Harry remarqua qu'il ne parla pas de son comportement et il le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Je... Quelques brides incohérentes... » Murmura le jeune Potter.

« Bien, nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Vous devez être fatigué, alors allez vous reposer, et venez quand vous voulez pour me parler. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. » Poursuivit le professeur, voyant les yeux fatigués de son élèves.

Sans ajouter un mot ou répondre à son professeur. Harry se leva et quitta lentement la pièce. Il n'alla pas dans les appartements de Drago, préférant se balader dans le parc, près du Lac, des phrases tournant dans son esprit.

« Buvez ! »

« Vous n'aurez plus mal. »

« Laissez-vous faire. »

« Monstre. »

« Ne le dites à personne. »

Il ne savait pas qui les lui disait, mais il tremblait de tout ses membres, un mauvais préssentiment lui nouant le ventre. Il s'assaya près d'un arbre face au Lac et s'endormit, épuisé, ses pensées tournant dans son esprit.

* * *

 _Harry se retrouva dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour une nouvelle retenue. Après l'avoir fait entrer, elle le mena jusqu'à un portrait représentant un énorme chaton de couleur roux et blanc. Elle murmura un mot incompréhensible pour le brun, un sourire sadique aux lèvres._

 _« Harry Potter ! » S'exclaffa-t-elle, alors que le tableau se refermait derrière eux. « Savez-vous que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les dernières vacances. » Déclara-t-elle, semblant satisfaite du visage surpris du Survivant._

 _Harry ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle savoir, cela ne faisait que trois fois qu'il avait une retenue avec ce Crapaud, elle ne le connaissait pas et elle lui annonçait qu'elle savait ce que son Oncle lui faisait subir. Elle bluffait sûrement. C'était impossible qu'elle le sache alors qu'il ne l'avait dit à personne de peur de représailles._

 _« Vous ne me croyez pas. » Constata-t-elle. « Ne vous en faites, vous allez bientôt me croire et vous apercevoir que je suis derrière tout votre malheur. Mais jamais vous ne vous en souviendrez. » Poursuivit-elle, alors qu'une personne apparaissait devant le jeune Potter._

 _Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son Oncle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Un sort le toucha et il fut immobilisé, il tenta de se débattre pour sortir de se cauchemar, mais ne le put._

 _« Buvez. » Ordonna Ombrage._

 _Là encore, il ne put empêcher le liquide de pénétrer dans sa bouche et fut obligé de l'avaler s'il ne voulait pas mourir étouffé. Il sentit tout son corps se détendre, malgré la terreur sans nom qui lui nouait la gorge. Le sort fut levé et il put une nouvelle fois bougé. On le força à boire une autre potion et il se sentit comme groggy. Incapable de se débattre c'est avec impuissance qu'il vit Ombrage faire disparaître ses robes de sorciers._

 _« Vous allez m'écouter attentivement, Potter. » Fit le Crapaud. « Vous allez vous laisser faire. Je vais, avant que le spectacle ne commence, vous raconter une petite histoire. » Poursuivit-elle, en lançant son petit rire que Harry détestait tant._

 _« Non... Laissez-moi... » Parvint à murmurer le Survivant, il tenta de se relever mais retomba mollement au sol, faisant sourire Ombrage._

 _« Alors, lorsque vous avez annoncé vous et Dumbledore que le Mage Noir était revenu et que c'était faux, je voulais vous empêcher de nuire la réputation de Cornelius. Je ne pouvais m'attaquer à vous directement alors, j'ai collecté des informations sur vous et j'ai découvert que les Moldus qui vous élevez, vous détestez parce que vous êtes un sorcier. Il n'a donc pas été difficile de me procurer cette bague remplie de Magie Noire et de lancer un petit Impérium sur votre Oncle pour qu'il signe un contrat magique. Ainsi depuis, il m'obéi lorsque cela vous concerne. Et oui Potter, c'est moi qui est fait de votre vie un Enfer. » Ricana Ombrage, ignorant les supplications du jeune brun, montrant du doigt un petit anneau que Pétunia avait offert à son mari._

 _« Non... » Murmura une nouvelle fois Harry._

 _« Je me suis tout d'abord approché en douceur, sachant comment vous briser pour vous faire taire. La mort de Diggory était de votre faute selon vous, alors je me suis servi de vos peur comme arme. Vous connaissez la suite je suppose. Je me suis dit que les vacances d'été n'avaient été pas suffisante lorsque vous m'avez dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, l'autre jour. J'ai alors décidé de poursuivre votre éducation ici. Mais vous ne vous souviendrez de rien. Laissez vous faire et vous n'aurez plus mal. Vous pouvez y aller Vernon. » Termina le bonbon rose._

 _Le cachalot s'approcha rapidement de son neveu et lui donna plusieurs coups de pieds dans les côtes avant de le retourner sur le ventre._

 _« Non... S'il te plaît... Non... » Supplia Harry._

 _« Silence Monstre. » Grognèrent Ombrage et Vernon._

 _L'enfer recommença. La douleur le déchirait de l'intérieur, plus il bougeait plus il avait mal. Alors il se laissa faire. Il ne bougea pas, mais il hurla. Il cria à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait, que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver. Mais qui voudrais Sauver le Sauveur, lorsque celui-ci était brisé ? Et lorsqu'il sombra dans les ténèbres, ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur, il constata, que comme l'été dernier, personne n'était venu le sauver. Personne ne tenait à lui. Il était seul. Encore et toujours seul. Seul à jamais._

 _Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il avait retrouvé ses vêtements et Ombrage pointait sa baguette sur lui pour lui lançait un sort de confusion afin qu'il dise, à quiconque l'interrogerait sur ses retenues avec elle, qu'il copiait des lignes._

* * *

Harry se réveilla, sursautant, un hurlement déchirant passant barrière de ses lèvres. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il rêvé que son Oncle était dans le bureau d'Ombrage ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas ce qu'avait dit le Crapaud ? Il regarda autour de lui, laissant les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi Drago n'était-il pas là ? L'avait-il abandonné ? En avait-il finalement eut marre de lui ? Qu'avait-il encore fait pour qu'on le déteste ainsi ? Évidemment, la réponse lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Drago avait fuit parce qu'il était un monstre et un monstre ne méritait pas d'être consolé.

Il se releva tremblant de tout ses membres et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dehors, il rentra dans le château par automatisme et erra dans les sombres couloirs.

* * *

« Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je te cherches partout. » Demanda Drago alors que le brun s'était rendu dans _sa_ salle de classe, pour rester recroquevillé dans un coin.

« Je suis un monstre... C'est normal que tu m'ais rejeté. » Répondit Harry, sa voix et son corps tremblant alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne t'ai pas rejeté Harry. » Répondit immédiatement le jeune blond, posant une main sur l'épaule de _son_ brun.

L'Élu s'écarta vivement du contacte, alors qu'un sanglot déchirant franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je... Si... Tu n'étais pas là... Tu n'étais pas là... » Murmura le Survivant.

« Quand ? » Demanda doucement le jeune Malefoy.

« Tout à l'heure... Dans le parc... Tu n'étais pas là... J'étais tout seul... Tu n'étais pas là et c'est normal... Un monstre n'a pas le droit d'être conssolé... »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry. »

« Si... Si je suis un monstre... Cela est normal... C'est mon éducation... »

« Ton éducation ? »

« Oui. « Poursuivre votre éducation... » C'est ce que l'on m'a dit... Dans un rêve... Mon éducation... Je suis un monstre... Je ne mérite rien... »

« Dans un rêve ? De quoi as-tu rêvé Harry ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas... Si... Je sais... Je... J'étais dans le bureau d'Ombrage... Et c'était pour mon éducation... Mais c'est pas vrai... C'est un cauchemar... Un cauchemar... Mon éducation... Oncle Ver... Vernon... Il recommençait... Pour mon éducation... »

« Je ne comprends pas tout Harry. Pourquoi ton Oncle était dans le bureau d'Ombrage ? » Demanda Drago, confus.

« Pour mon éducation... Parce que je suis un monstre... »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre ! » S'énerva le Serpentard.

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul, protégeant sa tête de ses bras, en se roulant en boule.

« Excuses-moi Harry, je n'aurais pas dû crier, je me suis emporté. Pourquoi ton Oncle était dans le bureau d'Ombrage ? » Reprit Drago.

« Il... Il... Il me... Fra... Frapper et... Il... Me vi... Violait... Mais ce n'est pas vrai... C'était un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar. » Paniqua Harry.

Drago, quand à lui, était figé. Sans le vouloir Harry lui avait révélé ce que son parrain avait découvert. Une multitudes d'émotions monta en lui, tout d'abord la pitié, puis la rage contre Dursley, la colère de n'avoir rien pu faire, le tristesse pour son ami et l'envie de le venger. Il refoula ses émotions et prit _son_ Harry dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, le Survivant se débattit, mais il se détendit peu à peu, retrouva la chaleur familière contre laquelle il aimait tant être serré. Il se sentait bien et aimait être ici. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, un monstre n'avait pas le droit de recevoir d'amour. Pourquoi tout était si difficile ? Il poussa un hurlement de désespoir et de rage, faisait sursauter Drago qui desserra sa prise, lui permettant de s'échapper de chaleur. Il se leva et sortit hors de la salle, il n'était en sécurité nulle part. Il était épié à chaque instant, il n'avait pas droit au bonheur, ils le sauraient, s'il y goûtait et ils s'en prendraient à Drago. Et Harry ne voulait pas mettre le blond en danger, la seule personne qui le faisait se sentir vivant, celle avec qui il pouvait se confier sans être jugé et qui l'écouter silencieusement. Le Serpentard avait toujours était là pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, c'était le seul à ne pas lui avoir tourné le dos. Alors même s'il devait s'éloigner pour conserver ce lien qui l'unissait au jeune Malefoy.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents.

Le chapitre 19 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	19. Chapitre 19

Coucou !

Veuillez m'excuser pour ce petit retard !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 19. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras que Severus agira. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lysa Sucre_

Hey ! Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup ^^. Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review. Ne t'en fait pas Severus s'occupera d'eux. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Caprice7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Ainsi il y a plus de détails. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

« Severus ! Harry m'en a parlé ! Je sais ce que son Oncle lui a fait ! » S'écria Drago en entrant dans le bureau de son parrain.

Il avait cherché _son_ brun dans tout le château mais il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part, il avait donc décidé de demander de l'aide à son Directeur de Maison.

« C'est étonnant. Que s'est-il passé Drago pour que tu viennes me voir à quatre heures du matin ? » Demanda Severus, calmement.

« Il n'est pas rentré dans mes appartements, alors je l'ai cherché partout, il était recroquevillé dans la salle dans laquelle il allait avant. Il m'a accusé l'avoir abandonné et puis il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. »

« Quel genre de cauchemar ? » S'inquiéta Severus.

« Apparemment son Oncle se trouvait dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Et il... Il le violait... » Murmura-t-il, n'ayant pas encore dirigé la nouvelle.

« Et il dit que c'était un cauchemar ? »

« Il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter. »

« Sais-tu où il se trouve Drago ? » Demanda Severus, inquiet.

« Non... »

Rogue allait dire quelques choses mais quelqu'un frappa férocement contre la porte de son bureau. Il soupira. Qui était encore ce fou qui venait lui faire perdre son temps. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rageur et l'ouvrit avec force, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs de colère. Cependant, ils s'adoucirent rapidement en remarquant que la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui était Harry Potter.

« Monsieur Potter. Entrez, je vous prie. » Annonça doucement le Maître des Potions.

Il prit le temps de l'observer et remarqua qu'il semblait traîner sa jambe droite, ses yeux étaient plus cernés qu'habituellement si possible.

« Pour mon éducation... » Murmura Potter.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda Severus alors qu'il faisait signe à Drago de se taire, alors que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche.

« C'est pour mon éducation... » Répéta le jeune brun semblant absent.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Rogue avec patience.

« Pour mon éducation... Pour mon éducation... Monstre... Je suis un monstre... » Murmura le jeune Potter.

« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Monsieur Potter. » Fit le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, lançant un regard noir à son filleul qui ouvrait une nouvelle fois la bouche.

« Je suis un monstre et les monstres n'ont pas le droit d'avoir d'amis ou d'être aimé... » Murmura Harry avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Avec des gestes lents, Severus s'approcha de lui et demanda silencieusement à Drago de rester en arrière. Il lança un sort de diagnostic. Il soupira Harry s'était mutilé et n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il découpa lentement le pantalon du Gryffondor et stoppa l'écoulement du sang et soigna doucement les blessures. Les cicatrices restèrent et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

« Je... Je ne veux pas... » Murmura le Survivant alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas ? » Demanda doucement Severus.

Il était très rare qu'il parle ainsi, même avec Drago il n'avait jamais été comme cela. C'était étrange et il ne se connaissait pas ainsi.

« Dormir... » Murmura Harry en plongeant dans le sommeil.

« Vous devez dormir... » Murmura le Maître des Potions le faisant léviter jusqu'au canapé.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé parler ?! »

« Il ne t'avais pas remarqué, et il était venu me voir moi, pas toi, donc tu ne devais pas révéler ta présence. »

« Je comprends. » Répondit simplement Drago. « Puis-je rester ici, pour veiller sur lui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pas de soucie. Mais, essaie de dormir Drago. » Accepta son parrain.

« Comment pourrais-je ? »

« Tu as cours dans trois heures alors s'il le faut, prends une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve. » Prévint Severus, posant une fiole sur la table basse avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi pour Harry. Il s'écartait de plus en plus de Drago et parlait de temps en temps avec le professeur Rogue, mais jamais ils n'abordèrent le sujet cauchemar, Ombrage ou encore Dursley. Le Maître des Potions disait vouloir aller au rythme du brun et le Survivant l'en remerciait silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas être forcé et le professeur de Potions semblait le comprendre.

Plus tard dans la semaine, l'Élu apprit que ses anciens meilleurs amis s'étaient fait surprendre par Ombrage, apparemment, ils avaient formés un groupe dans un salle appelée la Salle sur Demande. Ils s'étaient appelés l'AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore, par ce fait le vieux Directeur dût fuir l'école pour ne pas être emmené à Azkaban par les Aurors sous l'odre de Fudge, parce qu'Ombrage pensait qu'il voulait former une armée contre le Ministère. Et ce que Drago avait dit arriva, Dolores Ombrage devint Directrice de Poudlard. Tout les tableaux furent enlevé et le château perdit toute sa splendeur. Ses retenues devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses avec le Crapaud, mais jamais il ne se souvenait ce qu'il se passait dans se fichu bureau. Il avait juste mal, horriblement mal. Il était brisé ou du moins c'est ce que pensait Ombrage. Elle ne savait pas qu'il discutait avec Severus Rogue, elle le pensait seul et c'était bien ainsi. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il était seul et brisé. Finalement, le Bonbon Rose n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

* * *

Un hurlement à glacer le sang déchira le silence de la nuit. Un garçon aux cheveux en bataille couleur corbeau, se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant, la sueurs perlant sur son front. Il se roula en boule, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière alors que le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire se rejouait dans son esprit. Des pas se précipitèrent vers le Gryffondor de cinquième année et ce dernier se recroquevilla d'avantage sur lui même.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda doucement une voix profonde et douce.

Harry Potter sursauta violemment, tombant du canapé sur lequel il s'était endormit la veille. Il poussa un petit cri angoissé, protégeant sa tête de ses bras, attendant la punition qui faisait parti de son éducation, parce qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Mais qu'avait-il fait cette fois-ci ?

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes à Poudlard. » Tenta la voix profonde.

« Non... Je ne veux plus... Je... Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz ! » S'écria d'une voix apeurée le Survivant.

« Je suis Severus Rogue. » Rassura la voix basse.

« Par pitié... Je l'avoue ! Il n'est pas de retour ! Arrêtez Professeur... Faîtes qu'il s'arrête... S'il te plait Oncle Vernon... » Supplia l'Élu.

 _Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Dursley n'en a rien à faire du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Et « Professeur ? » Serait-ce Ombrage ?_

Songea le Maître des Potions.

« Harry, écoutez-moi. Vous êtes dans mes appartements à Poudlard et je suis Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potions. » Fit Rogue.

Le jeune brun sursauta à l'entente de son nom. _Elle_ ne le pronnonçait jamais d'habitude, _elle_ disait « monstre » ou utilisait son nom de famille. Était-ce réellement le professeur Rogue qui lui parlait ? Ou était-ce une ruse d'Ombrage ?

« Professeur Rogue ? » Demanda prudemment Harry.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter, c'est bien moi. » Répondit le Maître des Potions.

Un soupire de soulagement fut poussé, alors que l'homme en noir observait muticuleusement son élève.

« Encore un cauchemar ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant que le garçon lui parlerait cette fois.

« Je ne sais pas... » Murmura le garçon célèbre, confus. « Ce ne peut pas être vrai. C'est un cauchemar... Juste un cauchemar... Comment cela pourrait-il être autrement ? Un cauchemar... » Poursuivit-il.

« Et avez-vous déjà envisagé que cela n'en soit pas un ? » Demanda lentement le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, inquiet de la réaction de son élève.

« Non. Ce ne pas être vrai ! C'est un cauchemar. _Un cauchemar._ Juste un cauchemar. »

« Alors racontez-moi, que se passe-t-il dans votre cauchemar ? »

« Je... Ombrage... Je suis dans son bureau... Il y a un portrait de chat, on passe derrière, je... Elle me donne une potion qui me force à me détendre alors que mon Oncle est en face de moi... Et Il... Il... Il recommence... Et Ombrage me dit qu' _il_ n'est pas de retour et c'est vrai, _il_ ne l'est pas... C'est pour mon éducation... Pour mon éducation... Je suis un monstre, un monstre et je suis seul et... Brisé... Je crois... Mais... C'est juste un cauchemar. » Bégaya le jeune Potter.

 _C'est vrai que c'est étrange pour être vrai, mais j'ai perçu ce genre de scène dans l'esprit du garçon pendant ses leçons. Malgré ses progrés, j'ai toujours entendu une voix féminine mais jamais je ne trouvais à qui elle appartenait. Peut-être est-ce la cause d'un sort ?_

Pensa Severus.

« Les cauchemars ne naissent pas de rien. » Déclara-t-il.

« Je... Non. C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR ! » Hurla le Survivant, son corps tremblant de peur.

Il se leva brusquement et courut hors de la pièce. Il fuyait encore et toujours la réalité. Au fond de lui, il savait que le professeur de Potions avait raison, mais il se refusait d'y croire. Il se réfugia près du Lac Noir et tomba à genoux au bord de l'eau. Malheureusement, son regard croisa son reflet hideux et il poussa un cri effrayé avant de se reculé apeuré, pour fuir encore et encore loin de tout ce cauchemar.

« C'est pour ton éducation, monstre ! » S'écria la voix d'Ombrage dans sa tête.

Non ! C'était un cauchemar, juste un mauvais rêve, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas réel. Jamais il n'y croirait !

« J'ai fais de ta vie un Enfer Harry Potter. Alors est- _il_ revenu ? » Demanda le Crapaud.

« JE NE SAIS PLUS ! » Hurla Harry alors qu'il entrait dans les appartements de Drago.

Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus. Devait-il croire ses cauchemars avec Ombrage ? Ou ceux quand il voyait le corps mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort ? Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'écroula près de la cheminée, attrapant sa tête entre ses mains. Il entendit nettement les pas lents et inquiets de Drago se diriger vers lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Son regard vide se posa sur la cheminée alors qu'Ombrage lui posait toujours la même question dans sa tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était-il de retour ? Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Pourquoi devait-il savoir cela ? Après tout il s'en fichait de Voldemort, alors qu'il soit de retour ou non ne changeait rien, si ? La chaleur du feu le fit frissonner, les flammes l'hypnotisèrent, le mot « monstre » sonna à ses oreilles. N'en pouvant plus, il plongea une de ses mains dans le feu, ne voulant plus qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête.

Il hurla de douleur, alors qu'un cri de surprise était émis derrière lui. Il sentit les os de sa main fondre lentement, puis il sourit, cela faisait mal mais il se punissait, et la douleur, l'odeur de brûlé et le sang lui rappelait qu'il était vivant, enfin pour le moment. Quelque chose de glacé le toucha et il comprit que Drago venait de lancer un _Aquamenti_. Mais pourquoi cherchait-il à le sauver ? Il savait qu'au plus profond de lui, il ne pouvait pas l'être et il ne le voulait plus vraiment.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » S'exclama Rogue.

 _Il a été le chercher... Je ne veux pas..._

Paniqua le brun.

Ramenant sa main à sa poitrine, il se recula rapidement, alors que le Maître des Potions s'approchait lentement dans sa direction.

« Tu sais que tu mérites cette punition. » Grogna la voix d'Ombrage dans sa tête.

« NON ! » Hurla Harry. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai... _IL_ n'est pas de retour... »

Un soupire fut entendu. Quelqu'un inspira profondément et le Survivant se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ignorant la douleur de sa main. La punition allait tombait, même s'il avait dit ce que voulait entendre le Bonbon Rose, il allait être puni...

« Laissez-moi soigner votre main Monsieur Potter. » Déclara Rogue.

« Ne me frappez pas... Je vous en supplie... » Murmura Harry, en tendant sa main vers le Maître des Potions.

« Je ne vais pas vous frapper. » Souffla Rogue.

 _Je vais découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, cela n'a que trop duré. Je vais devoir m'en occuper seul, puisque Dumbledore n'est plus là._

Songea Severus en appliquant doucement de la crème sur la main brûlée de son élève.

Heureusement, Drago avait agit rapidement. Harry ne perdrait donc pas l'usage de sa main, mais pour le moment il n'allait pas pouvoir l'utiliser. Il la banda avec attention, alors que le cors du brun face à lui tremblait violemment, la peur lisible dans ses yeux verts ternes.

« Arrêtez... » Demanda le Survivant.

« J'ai terminé. » Rassura le professeur Rogue.

« Arrêtez... _Il_ n'est pas de retour alors arrêtez... » Poursuivit Harry, ne l'écoutant guère.

« Vous parlez du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avez-vous eu des visions recensement ? » Continua Severus, tentant d'attirer l'attention du brun.

« _IL N'EST PAS REVENU !_ » Hurla Harry assistant sur chacun de ses mots. « Arrêtez de me faire du mal... Laissez moi mourir... » Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

« Buvez Harry. » Fit lentement Severus, posant le goulot d'une fiole contre les lèvres du jeune Potter.

Ce dernier commença tout d'abord à se débattre, en criant qu'il ne voulait pas que tout recommence. Mais finalement, la voix de Drago l'aida et il but lentement la potion.

« Je... Désolé... » Chuchota Harry avant d'être emporté de forces dans les bras de Morphée.

Severus soupira, il ne savait pas comment faire pour que le Gryffondor réalise que les cauchemars qu'il faisait étaient réels. La seule façon était qu'il y fasse face et le Maître comptait bien l'aider.

Drago soupira en repensant aux événements précédents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi _son_ brun était rentré en hurlant dans les appartements et il s'était précipiter dans le salon. Là, il l'avait vu écroulé près du feu, le regard vide fixant les flammes. Le blond l'avait longuement observé marmonnant entre ses dents des choses incompréhensibles, puis avait plongé une main dans la cheminée. Drago avait d'abord sursauté, choqué par l'action du Gryffondor, puis il avait sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sortilèges pour éteindre le feu. Il avait ensuite appelé son Parrain avec son Miroir à Double-sens. Drago ne comprenait pas se qu'il s'était passé.

Il porta Harry jusqu'à sa chambre et s'installa dans le fauteuil juste à côté et replongea dans ses réflexions. Le Serpentard soupira et prit la main valide de son ami dans les siennes. Harry Potter en avait tellement vu dans sa vie... Et dire que lui, Drago Malefoy, était jaloux lors de sa première année.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents.

Le chapitre 20 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	20. Chapitre 20

Coucou !

Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, mais je n'avais pas

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 20. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _LoupSpell_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas Severus le fera dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Caprice7_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui j'ai trouvé ton idée très bonne. Je t'en remercie encore. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, oui cela sera très long, mais Harry s'en sortira. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, ils vont payer. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Salut, je te remercie pour ta Review, mais je dois t'avouer que je ne l'ai pas comprise. De qui veux-tu parler ? Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lysa Sucre_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Harry soupira, encore. Il avait encore une retenue avec Ombrage. Il tremblait de tout ses membres en entrant dans le bureau qui appartenait aux professeurs de DCFM. La Directrice l'y attendait, sourire sadique aux lèvres. Elle ouvrit le portrait et entra. Harry resta terrifié devant le tableau ouvert, son cauchemar était finalement réel. Rogue avait raison... Mais le Maître des Potions avait un plan et c'est donc avec courage et le doux sourire de Drago dans l'esprit qu'il pénétra dans la pièce secrète, prenant soin de laisser le portrait légèrement ouvert comme prévu.

« Alors monstre ! » Grogna Ombrage, faisant sursauter le brun qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. « _Est-il_ de retour ? » Poursuivit-elle.

« Non... » Murmura Harry terrorisé.

« Bien et pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Enchaîna Ombrage, tandis qu'un _crac_ se faisait entendre, lorsque Vernon Dursley apparut dans la pièce.

« Pour... Pour mon éducation... » Chuchota Harry, son corps parcourut de tremblements incontrôlables.

« Bien. » Sourit le Crapaud en sortant sa baguette.

« Non... Pitié... » Supplia le jeune brun, les yeux écarquillés.

Un _Doloris_ le fit hurler de douleur. Il se tortilla sur le sol, tentant d'échapper à la souffrance qu'il ressentait, alors que son corps continuait de trembler. Son _Oncle_ lui fourra une potion dans la gorge, brisant la fiole dans sa bouche, alors que le Bonbon Rose avait annulé son sort. Un nouveau hurlement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'il sentait son corps se détendre et ses vêtements disparaître.

L'enfer recommença. Cela sembla durer une éternité, lorsqu'enfin Vernon se retira. On le releva et les coups plurent sur son dos et le rituel recommença. Il dû compté les coups, un à un. Plusieurs fois, il perdit le compte, mais un _Doloris_ lui évitait de sombrer et il continuait, encore et encore.

Il pensait qu'il allait mourir tellement le sang avait coulé. Il avait tellement mal... Il entendit plusieurs BOUM ainsi que des cris de surprise avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent.

* * *

Severus soupira, il réfléchissait à un plan depuis qu'il avait forcé le garçon à boire la potion de Sommeil-sans-Rêve et le meilleur qu'il avait trouvé était mal mais se serait un mal pour un bien. Il devait se servir d'Harry, et il n'aimait pas cela, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution s'il voulait coincé Ombrage.

Lorsque le garçon se réveilla perdu, le Maître des Potions lui expliqua la situation. Au début, il avait catégoriquement refusé, mais Severus avait réussi à le convaincre, lui disant qu'il pourrait avancer une fois tout cela terminé. Et c'est donc le lendemain soir, que Rogue regarda Potter partir à se retenue, tremblant de peur. Une heure s'écoula et le Maître des Potions se dirigea vers le bureau de l'ancienne professeur de DCFM. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper en entendant un hurlement de douleur, il entra et repaira le portrait décrit par Harry. Il avait fait comme prévu, il avait réussi à le laisser ouvert. Il fit exploser le portrait, Ombrage poussa un cri de surprise en le voyant, il posa son regard le plus terrifiant sur elle et l'Oncle du garçon. La colère fit réagir sa magie, deux _Stupéfixe_ envoyèrent valser les deux monstre provoquant deux gros BOUM. Il se précipita vers Harry qui venait de lâcher prise. D'un mouvement de baguette il stoppa l'écoulement du sang et constata les dégâts avec horreur. Et dire que tout cela s'était passé sous son nez... Il emmena Potter à l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait pas soigner ce genre de chose, bien sûr, il n'allait pas révéler la vérité à l'infirmière, mais il avait besoin d'elle.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ce garçon ? » S'écria Poppy en voyant Potter et le professeur Rogue entrer dans son infirmerie.

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit rien déposant délicatement le jeune Potter sur un lit avant de sortir pour aller au Ministère. Il allait mettre les choses au clair.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh n'en revenait pas. Le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, était battu depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais le pire dans tout cela était qu'il avait été violé et pas qu'une fois. Il était terriblement maigre et aucune partie de son corps n'avait échappée aux coups de ceintures ou aux mains et aux pieds qu'il avait encaissé. Mais qui avait osé faire une chose pareille ?

Elle repoussa ses interrogation à plus tard, s'occupant de soigner le garçon. Peut-être Severus Rogue pourrait-il l'aider ? Elle lança un regard noir à Drago Malefoy alors qu'il entrait dans son antre. Elle soupira et le laissa approcher tandis qu'elle faisait avaler la dernière potion à son patient.

« Veillez sur lui. » Ordonna-t-elle simplement au Serpentard.

Le blond ne répondit pas et s'installa près de _son_ brun pour lui prendre la main et attendre le retour de Severus qui était partit dénoncer les crimes de Dolores et de Vernon Dursley. Et ils allaient enfin payer pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait à Harry.

Il patienta, observant avec douceur le garçon allongé dans le lit d'hôpital. Il l'aimait, cela ne faisait aucune doute, mais que ressentait Harry à son égard ? Si une personne lui avait dit un an auparavant qu'il allait tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter, il aurait ricané froidement et aurait demandé à ce que cette personne soit immédiatement envoyé à Saint-Mangouste, dans le service des fous. Mais aujourd'hui tout était autrement. Lui qui pensait que sa vie était misérable... Il était vrai que cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Il s'était enfuit chez son parrain après avoir annoncer à ses parents le choix de son camp, lorsque son père lui avait déclaré avec un sourire qu'il serait marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'été suivant sa cinquième année. Il parlait à sa mère par l'intermédiaire de Dobby, son ancien elfe de Maison, qui avait accepté avec joie de revoir Narcissa, qui l'avait toujours bien traité. Il prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles dans le plus grand secret, personne n'en savait pas même Blaise.

Alors comment pouvait-il dire que sa situation était compliquée alors qu'il vivait avec son parrain et que Harry, lui, n'avait personne sur qui comptait avant qu'il ne le trouve avec Severus...

Il soupira, deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi... Le blond ressassait encore ses sombres pensées et ne remarqua pas que deux orbes verts émeraudes étaient fixées sur lui, semblant pouvoir lire au plus profond de lui. Finalement, les yeux gris rencontrèrent les verts et l'héritier Malefoy sursauta. Son ami était réveillé, enfin !

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? » S'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Bien. » Répondit automatiquement le brun. « Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Ron et Hermione ? Et Sirius ? Et Remus ? » Demanda-t-il ne se rendant pas compte qu'il parlait à Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil inquiet et interrogateur. Que se passait-il ? Depuis quand Harry demandait-il des nouvelles de Weasmoche et du Castor ? Ils l'avaient laissé tombé et il s'inquiétait pour eux ?

« Depuis quand te soucie-tu d'eux ? » Demanda lentement Drago.

Il vit le jeune Potter se redresser et le regardait avec des yeux surpris, la colère durcissant ses traits.

« Que fais-tu là Malefoy ? » Déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Drago fut frappé par la froideur qui était dirigée à son encontre. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Harry lui parlait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi tout semblait être redevenu comme... Comment avant ? Oui, comme avant était le mot juste. Avant leur rencontre dans cette salle de classe, les échanges étaient froids, les piques les plus méchantes étaient envoyées... Non, maintenant, tout cela appartenait au passé, et Drago ne voulait pas que tout ce qu'il avait construit avec Harry s'effondre en un claquement de doigts...

« De quoi te souviens-tu Harry ? » Demanda avec douceur le blond.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il fut frappé par la douceur qui émanait de son ennemi. Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme cela ? Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vu le blond s'exprimer ainsi ? Ou du moins pas devant lui ? Alors pourquoi ici, et maintenant ? D'ailleurs pourquoi se retrouvait-il à l'infirmerie en ayant Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard, fils de Mangemorts, à ses côtés ? Où étaient Ron et Hermione ? Pourquoi Malefoy lui avait posé cette question ? De quoi se souvenait-il ? C'était une bonne question. De rien, justement. C'était le trou noir.

L'inquiétude le gagna, alors qu'il tentait de retrouver la mémoire. Cependant, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les souvenirs ne refasse surface.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Harry montait lentement dans la voiture de son oncle, tandis que ce dernier s'installait à l'avant se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Le Survivant se demanda pourquoi ce sourire à son encontre était amical et non haineux comme à l'accoutumée.

« Alors, Harry, comment s'est passé ton année scolaire ? » Demanda gaiement Vernon.

Harry tiqua. Habituellement, Vernon Dursley ne parlait de cette façon qu'à sa famille, et lui, Harry Potter n'en faisait pas parti.

« Bien... » Répondit lentement le dernier des Potter, la méfiance perceptible dans son regard émeraude.

Le retour jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive se passa dans un climat tendu, du moins du côté d'Harry. Son Oncle, lui, semblait anormalement très joyeux et ne cessait de lui posait des questions sur son école ainsi que sur ses amis ou encore ses cours. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, puisqu'au contraire, il refusait catégoriquement que son neveu en parle que se soit de cela ou de la magie. Harry était restait muet, seulement lorsque son Oncle remarqua son malaise, il s'empressa de le rassurer.

« J'ai discuté avec ta Tante de notre comportement envers toi depuis ta venue parmi nous. Et nous avons consentit que ce n'était pas normal, puisque tu n'avais rien demandé et que tu venais de perdre tes parents. Alors nous avons décidé de changé. »

Harry fut surpris. Enfin, ses tuteurs réalisaient qu'ils avaient été injuste envers lui. Harry soupira, finalement, ses vacances n'allaient pas être aussi désastreuses qu'il ne le pensait.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Drago lança un regard inquiet à son ami. Ses yeux s'étaient étrangement voilés, sûrement les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. S'ils refaisaient surface alors Harry allait tout revivre. Le blond le vit tourner un regard suppliant dans sa direction et il se leva pour allait s'asseoir à ses côté, pour le soutenir. Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de lui...

« Il... Il était si gentil avec moi... » Murmura le jeune Potter en s'agrippant de toute ses forces au jeune blond.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le début des vacances et Harry, bien que méfiant au début, se sentait enfin réellement chez lui. Son Oncle et sa Tante le traitait enfin comme un enfant normal. Du moins, plus son Oncle, parce que Pétunia Dursley anciennement Evans, le regardait toujours avec des yeux indiquant clairement son désaccord. Harry avait remarqué plusieurs ecchymoses sur ses bras, bien qu'elle tentait de les cacher.

Il se posait bien des questions sur le comment elle se les était fait. Qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle ? Mais chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans ses pensées, pour réfléchir ou songer au retour de Voldemort ou bien à la mort de Cédric, son Oncle le surprenait, lui offrant des cadeaux ou l'invitant à sortir soit dîner, soit dans un parc quelconque.

Au bout d'une semaine, Harry était comblé et faisait totalement confiance à sa famille. Et même le retour du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ne pouvait gâcher ses vacances. Ils étaient tous si gentils avec lui...

Seulement, le lundi suivant, si Harry avait su ce qu'il allait se passer lors de cette journée, il n'aurait jamais fait confiance à cette famille de moldus qu'était les Durlsey.

Il venait de finir de dîner en compagnie de sa Tante et son cousin et il leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient partirent qu'il allait s'occupé de débarrasser la table. Sa Tante devait sortir se soire là avec son cousin pour rendre visite à des amis qui habitaient loin et ils devaient passer la nuit chez leurs hôtes.

Une fois qu'il furent partis, Harry s'installa sur le canapé et attendit le retour de son Oncle avec impatience. Lorsque celui-ci rentra, il se laissa tombé de tout son poids aux côtés de son neveu qui lui demanda comment s'était déroulé sa journée. Au lieu de l'habituel « j'ai connu mieux ! » ou encore « Bien, j'ai vendu plus de perceuses que prévus ! », il reçu un regard noir, emplie de colère.

« J'ai été viré et c'est de ta faute ! Sale monstre ! » Hurla Vernon Dursley.

Bien sûr, si Harry avait su que c'était Ombrage qui avait tout orchestré, il aurait fuit avant que son Oncle ne rentre ce soir là, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Remarquant que Vernon Dursley était saoul, le jeune Potter prit peur et commença à s'éloigner de lui avec lenteur, faisant attention aux moindres faits et gestes de l'homme. Mais celui-ci était plus fort de lui et lui attrapa le bras pour le tordre jusqu'à le briser. Arrachant un hurlement de douleur à son neveu.

Tout ses membres y passèrent, ses bras, ses doigts, ses jambes, ses pieds... Vernon les brisa les uns après les autres, continuant même lorsque le Survivant sombra dans l'inconscience. Il le frappa à sang avec sa ceinture, marquant la moindre parcelle de son corps de zébrures ou ecchymoses. Lorsqu'il eut enfin passé ses nerfs, il jeta le gamin dans le placard sous l'escalier, et ne prenant pas la peine de nettoyer le sang, il monta se couché, fatigué.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Harry pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Drago, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Même s'il tentait de fuir, le blond le serrait à l'en étouffer et cela le rassura quelque peu.

« Il... Je pensais qu'il m'aimait réellement pour qui j'étais, enfin... » Croassa le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux. « Mais... Mais c'était juste une ruse... Je... J'étais enfin chez moi... Mais ce n'était que du sur jouer pour me faire plus mal... S'il te plaît... Drago... Fais les s'arrêter... Je veux... Je veux plus voir ça... » Supplia-t-il.

Drago ne sut que répondre et resserra sa prise sur _son_ brun. Tant de souffrance émanait de lui... Une larme roula sur sa joue, acide, elle prouvait son impuissance à la situation.

Le blond lança un regard noir à l'infirmière qui venait de sortir de son bureau et qui avait remarqué que son patient s'était réveillé. Pour son malheur elle l'ignora et s'avança vers le jeune Potter.

« Vous êtes réveillé, Monsieur Potter. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce, faisant sursauter Harry qui n'était pas conscient de sa présence.

Il se fichait de l'état dans lequel il était. Il voulait juste être avec la présence rassurante de Drago. Le blond lui permettait d'avoir un pied dans la réalité ainsi de ne se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

« Oui... » Chuchota-t-il, poli envers l'infirmière qui l'avait soigné.

« Je... Ce que je dois vous dire va être dur à entendre, mais je suppose que vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qu'il s'est passé, comme cela est le cas pour ceux qui en son victime. Je préfères donc vous dire que les souvenirs vous reviendrons avec forces. C'est pour cela que je dois vous prévenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Débita rapidement Madame Pomfresh, ne voulant pas être interrompu par quiconque. Cela était déjà difficile à annoncer à quelqu'un alors, si on osait la couper, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de poursuivre. « Vous avez était battu et cela plusieurs fois. Mais vous avez également été victime d'abus sexuel assez fréquemment. » Avoua-t-elle enfin.

Harry sursauta en même tant que Drago. Le blond ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'infirmière annonce cela, s'il en avait eut conscience il l'aurait arrêté. Mais il savait aussi que c'était son rôle, mais Harry savait déjà tout cela... Enfin, il espérait, puisqu'il semblait, à son réveil, ne se souvenir de rien. Il relâcha lentement le corps de son ami pour le regarder, il avait peur de sa réaction...

Le corps d'Harry trembla avec violence. Non, non ! Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne voulait pas accepter ! Non il ne pouvait pas !

Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et il frissonna. Il se débattit tandis que l'infirmière tentait de lui parlait. Il ne l'écouta pas. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire combien elle était désolée de son malheur alors que ce n'était que mensonge. Il se cala finalement dans les bras de la personne qui se révéla être Drago. Il respira doucement l'odeur si douce du blond, et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pleurant silencieusement, il s'épuisa rapidement, finalement, il s'endormit dans les bras protecteurs de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents.

Le chapitre 21 samedi dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 21. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Ptitemysty_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, alors non, Severus adoptera Harry qui sera avec Drago. Il a perdu la mémoire à cause du choc, son esprit n'a pas vraiment pu le supporter et il a temporairement perdu la mémoire. Oui cela peut-être surprenant de voir Drago allait voir Harry, mais il est du côté de la lumière et tout le monde sait qu'il est l'ami d'Harry, donc dans un sens c'est normal. Pomfresh était d'un côté obligé d'annoncer à Harry ce qu'il avait vécu, même si Dragp était là et elle a pu voir que ce n'était pas lui à sa réaction. Et concernant le fait qu'elle l'ai quand Drago était là, parce qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui demander de sortir, elle avait eu une conversation avec Severus avant qu'il ne parte au Ministère. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions. Voilà donc le suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je trouve ton idée très bonne. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, pour cela tu verras un message à la fin de ce chapitre et tu pourras me donner ta proposition. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lysa Sucre_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, il y a plus que quelque chose entre notre petit Serpentard et notre petit Gryffondor. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lils_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, oui le plus dur et derrière. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry était sortit de l'infirmerie et depuis, il ne quittait plus Drago d'une semelle de peur que ses souvenirs ne le submerge à nouveau. À cet instant, tous le monde lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et lui jetaient des coups d'oeils à la fois triste, dégoûté, inquiet, mais la pitié était présente sur tout les visages. Le Survivant soupira, seul certains élèves de la table des Serpentard, les enfants de Mangemorts, le regardaient en souriant, comme s'ils avaient reçu leur cadeau de Noël en avance. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde le regardait ainsi ? Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il se colla à Drago qui passa un bras protecteur autour de lui.

* * *

À la table de Gryffondor, était installée une jeune fille âgée de quinze ans. Elle avait des yeux chocolats et des cheveux bruns broussailleux. Elle était préfète de la Maison rouge et or et était considérait comme la lionne la plus intelligente de son année. Depuis le début de sa cinquième année, elle avait coupé les ponts avec le Survivant, le garçon qui portait le nom d'Harry Potter, pour ne pas être elle aussi rejetée par ses camarades.

Mais ce matin là, en dépliant le journal sorcier, elle regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle avait fait.

L'article annonçait que Dolores Ombrage était démit de ses fonctions parce qu'elle avait commis un crime horrible sur Harry Potter avec Vernon Dursley, son oncle avec qui il vivait. Le Survivant avait été victime d'abus sexuel. Hermione était horrifié, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû chercher plus loin. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas chercher pourquoi Harry se scarifiait. Maintenant elle comprenait. Et la culpabilité l'a rongeait à présent. Elle avait tellement honte de son comportement. Elle avait été si idiote. Tout cela pour ne pas être rejetée... Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'elle savait que même si elle présentait ses excuses à son ancien meilleur ami, il l'enverrai baladé. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait quand il avait eu le plus besoin d'elle...

* * *

Ronald Weasley observait le journal que tenait sa meilleur ami. Il avait lu l'article par dessus son épaule et avait écarquillé les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de lire. Lui qui pensait que la mort était pire que tout...

Son père était mort et il avait accusé son ancien meilleur ami parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter que son père soit parti. Parce qu'à ce moment là, il voulait trouver un coupable qu'il pouvait atteindre, sur qui il pouvait se défouler, et cela était tombé sur Harry Potter. Il l'avait accusé injustement de la mort de son père et il s'en voulait énormément à présent. Son ami avait vécu bien pire que la mort, il avait été violé et lui avait été aveugle... Il l'avait rabaissé et rejeté alors qu'il avait besoin de lui... Comment pouvait-il accepter cela.

Il songea à aller faire des excuses et demander à Potter de redevenir son ami. Pour que tout soit comme avant. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Plus rien ne serait comme avant désormais. Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de lancer de tel propos, mais la colère l'en avait empêché et il avait suivit son instinct... Maintenant, il regrettait...

* * *

Neville Londubat venait de finir de lire la Gazette du Sorcier et il haussa un sourcil. Cet acte était horrible. Il tourna la tête en direction d'Hermione et l'a vit chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny. Il soupira et retourna son regard sur l'article. Un sort le toucha et il frissonna alors que de nombreux souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux. Ses années à Poudlard avec Harry Potter, leurs discussions, le Tournois des Trois lorsqu'il l'avait aidé. Et sa dernière conversation avec lui dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir en début d'année après que Ron, Seamus et Dean l'ai frappé.

La honte l'envahi lorsqu'il comprit qu'on lui avait effacé la mémoire et qu'à cause de cela il avait manqué à sa promesse. Il avait promis à son ami qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas et qu'il serait là pour lui. Et il avait fait l'inverse. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Ganger et Weasley lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était eux qui avaient ça. Il se leva, et s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver face aux deux filles.

« Vous êtes pathétique. » Cracha-t-il, la colère dansant dans ses yeux.

« Désolée... » Bredouilla Hermione.

« Et tu crois que ça va rattrapper ce que tu as fait Granger ? » Grogna-t-il.

« C'est moi qui ai fait cela... » Intervint Ginny Weasley, la culpabilité visible sur son visage.

« Et l'idée que je pouvais aider Harry ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit ? C'était mon ami, j'étais là pour lui comparé à vous ! Et vous m'avez empêché de l'aider ! »

« On ne savait pas... » Reprit Hermione, baissant des yeux embués.

« Bouges Londubat ! » S'écria Ronald.

« Ne m'approches pas Weasley ! » S'exclama Neville alors que le rouquin s'était levé.

Tout les regards étaient à présent tournés vers eux et le silence s'était fait dans la Grande Salle, tous écoutant attentivement la dispute.

« Je n'ai pas pu aidé mon ami parce qu'elles m'ont effacé la mémoire, parce qu'elles te suivaient, toi et tes préjugés ! » Siffla le jeune Londubat.

« Je ne savais pas tout ça ! » Grogna Ron.

« Il faisait des cauchemars et toi tout ce que tu as fait à été de le frappé avec Dean et Seamus pour qu'il se taise ! » S'indigna Neville. « Vous ne vouliez plus que je vous mette des bâtons dans les roues, c'est pour cela que vous avez effacé mes souvenirs ! Harry est mon ami ! Et par votre faute, il doit penser que je l'ai laissé tomber alors que ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous parlez des Serpentard mais vous êtes pire qu'eux ! » Termina Neville avant de quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas rageur.

* * *

Severus haussa un sourcil en entendant une dispute éclater à la table des Gryffondor. Il suivit avec attention la conversation et grogna mentalement. Londubat soutenait Potter et Weasley fille et Granger lui avaient effacé la mémoire pour isoler Harry. Il soupira cela ne l'étonnait même plus après toutes les frasques qu'avaient fait les rouges et ors.

Il lança un regard à Drago et remarqua qu'Harry s'était cramponné à lui et que le blond le rassurait en lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille.

Il soupira, Skeeter avait encore mis son nez où il ne fallait pas. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que seuls lui et Amélia Bones savaient ? Enfin, il y avait aussi Pomfresh, puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il savait pour la situation d'Harry ainsi que Drago, mais le bureau était sécurisé. C'était un mystère a résoudre...

* * *

Drago rassurait _son_ brun du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les révélations qui venaient d'être faite à la table des lions avaient chamboulés Harry. Le blond savait que son ami, enfin, celui qu'il aimait, croyait que Londubat l'avait abandonné. Cependant, il s'avéra que ce n'était pas le cas et que c'était en coup de Weaslette et du Castor. Quel coup bas d'effacer la mémoire d'une personne pour ne plus l'avoir sur son chemin.

Le blond soupira et se perdit dans l'admiration du jeune Potter. Ses lèvres étaient si tentantes... Qu'il soit si près de lui, lui procurait une chaleur qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il était amoureux et il ferait tout pour Harry, même mourir en affrontant Voldemort pour lui...

* * *

Il avait eu tout les titres possibles après avoir combattu Grindelwall, même le poste de Ministre lui avait été proposé mais il avait refusé, préférant être Directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Suspendu en 1992 à cause de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, il était revenu malgré tout les efforts de Lucius Malefoy. Et cette année il s'était enfuit pour protéger ses élèves qui avait créé un groupe d'élèves apprenant la DCFM portant pour nom d'Armée de Dumbledore. Dolores Ombrage avait alors prit sa place. Il avait été appelé au Ministère tôt le matin même la publication du journal indiquant le crime de la sous-secrétaire de Fudge. Ainsi Albus Dumbledore pouvait revenir à Poudlard.

Il franchit donc les portes de la Grande Salle croisant Neville Londubat, qui en sortait enragé. Enfin, le jeune lion avait découvert ce qu'avait fait ses camarades, songea le vieil homme. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il entra, mais il sourit simplement en regardant Harry Potter.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu écouter le garçon alors qu'il essayait de lui expliquer la situation... La culpabilité s'afficha sur son visage et il demanda pardon d'un regard vers le jeune brun. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table des professeurs sous les applaudissement des élèves. Sûrement pensaient-ils que c'était lui qui avait découvert le crime d'Ombrage... Son regard se tourna vers Severus Rogue, et il le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait d'un hochement de tête. Le maître des Potions lui retourna un regard accusateur. Finalement le vieil homme se tourna vers les élèves pour leur dire quelques mots.

« Chers élèves, bonjour. Je suis navré de revenir en de tel circonstance, je ferai de mon mieux pour que la fin de cette année scolaire se déroule. Dolores Ombrage ne pouvant plus donner de cours... » Le nom de la sous-secrétaire avait été craché avec haine, et certains furent surpris, habituellement Dumbledore restait neutre, même envers ses ennemis. « Le professeur Lupin qui arrivera demain l'a remplacera. Bonne journée à tous » Conclut-il.

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre, mais tous pensaient à l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier pour se préoccuper du changement de professeur, bien que cette personne soit un loup-garou, mais le meilleur professeur de DMFC que Poudlard ait eu.

* * *

Sirius Black était accablé. Son filleul lui avait demandé de l'aide et il l'avait repoussé. En lisant le journal du matin, il sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'abattre sur lui. L'ancien Maraudeur avait préféré croire Hermione Granger que le fils de son meilleur ami. Qu'aurait dit James s'il avait été en vie ? Il aurait sûrement coupé les ponts avec lui. Peut-être devrait-il aller présenter ses excuses à Harry ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il s'imaginait à la place du jeune Potter, et il savait comment il aurait réagi si on lui avait fait un tel coup...

Harry l'avait compris, il avait accepté d'écouter sa version de l'histoire et il avait même refusé qu'il tue Pettigrow pour pouvoir vivre avec lui, il l'avait aussi sauvé deux fois d'une mort certaine avec les Détraqueurs. Il lui avait sauvé la vie... Et lui, qu'avait-il fait pour son filleul... Rien... Il l'avait tout simplement laissé tombé, lui écrivant une lettre qu'il regrettait à présent... Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé voir Harry ? Pourquoi avait-il simplement cru une de ses amies plutôt que lui ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas bien comprit la lettre de son filleul mais il l'avait gardé... Il l'a sortit et la relisant. Si seulement il avait agi avant... Peut-être que tout aurait était autrement... Non seulement il avait trahi Harry, mais il avait aussi trahi Remus, en ne le prévenant pas ainsi que James et Lily en manquant à son devoir de prendre soin de leur fils... Comment pouvait-il se pardonner ses erreurs maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne...

* * *

Voldemort éclata de rire ! Il observa Bellatrix Lestrange qui était agenouillée devant lui, et son rire glaciale redoubla.

« Répètes-moi donc cela Bella ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Potter a été abusé par son Oncle et Dolores Ombrage est l'auteur de toute la manipulation ! » Relata l'ancienne prisonnière, un rire fou traversant ensuite ses lèvres.

Elle lui tendit un article de journal que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empressa de parcourir des yeux. Un autre rire glaciale fut entendu.

« Ainsi Ombrage et Dursley ont détruit Potter sans que je n'ai eu à intervenir ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Qu'elle bonne nouvelle ! » Poursuivit-il.

« Maître ? » Intervint un Mangemort venant s'incliner devant lui.

« Oui, Lucciusss ? » Demanda-t-il, irrité d'être coupé ainsi alors qu'il se délecté déjà de sa victoire sur la lumière, sa voix sifflant le nom de son bras droit.

« Devons-nous nous en tenir au plan pour récupérer la prophétie ? »

« Je n'en ai plus besoin désormais. » Réfléchit Voldemort après un silence. « Nous allons tendre un piège à Potter. J'ai appris par mon espion, que le gamin s'était uni d'amitié à ton fils. »Fit le Mage Noir, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« Que proposais-vous Maître ? » S'enquit Lucius Malefoy.

« Nous allons nous servir de ton fils. Va lui écrire une lettre et convoque le. »

« Que faisons-nous pour Rogue, Maître ? » Demanda Bella.

« Son heure viendra. Va Lucius et ne me déçoit pas ! » Claqua la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La fin de Potter était proche, après il ne lui resterai plus qu'à tuer Dumbledore et le monde serait à lui.

* * *

Blaise Zabini, élève de Serpentard, meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy et contre Lord Voldemort, observa avec dégoût le journal devant lui. Souvent, il avait écouter le jeune Malefoy se plaindre de la célébrité de Potter, mais maintenant, il doutait que son ami se soucie de cela en ce moment même. Le métisse avait rapidement compris que le blond était amoureux du Gryffondor, et cela se voyait dans son regard, enfin, il fallait tout de même bien le connaître pour déceler la lueur qui résidait au fond lorsque ses yeux étaient posé sur le garçon aux prunelles verts émeraudes.

L'héritier Zabini était horrifié de l'acte commis sur Potter. Pourquoi cela avait-il était publié dans le journal sorcier ? Il était évident que ce n'était pas du fait de Potter. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant que l'auteur de l'article était Rita Skeeter. Pourquoi était-elle encore là celle-ci ? Tout le monde savait qu'elle fouillait dans les affaires des gens pour rédiger leurs plus sombres secrets sur papier. Mais, si même à Poudlard, personne n'était au courant, mis à part peut-être Drago, comment l'avait-elle su ? Le basané lança un discret regard à Dumbledore. Lui aussi venait d'apprendre la nouvelle, si on le jugeait par son air dévasté. Un coup d'oeil en direction de son Directeur de Maison lui appris que lui aussi était au courent de tout cela bien avant la publication du journal. Même s'il savait très bien caché ses émotions, ses yeux parlaient toujours pour lui. C'est ce que le jeune Zabini avait remarqué en cotoyant le Maître des Potions durant cinq ans.

Il lança un regard à la table des Gryffondor pour remarquer l'air déboussolé de Granger, si Londubat avait dit vrai, pourquoi avoir voulu se débarrasser de lui en lui effaçant la mémoire ? Même Voldemort ne se résolvait pas à cela. Il se tourna discrètement vers Potter qui venait d'attraper un journal pour enfin comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le regardait avec pitié. La colère se peignit sur son visage alors que Drago tentait de le rassurer discrètement.

Le Survivant se leva brusquement, lançant des regards noirs à tout le monde.

« Arrêtez avec votre pitié ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous heureux de tout ça ! » Déclara-t-il furieusement, avant de quitter la pièce, Drago sur ses talons.

Un silence pesant s'installa autour du métisse. La déclaration acide de Potter avait fait cessé les chuchotements et les regards de pitié. Certains avaient baissé la tête honteux, d'autres s'interrogeaient sur le pourquoi de la réaction du Survivant et d'autres encore étaient envahi par la culpabilité. Blaise maîtrisa ses émotions et resta en retrait, observant chaque élèves et professeur discrètement.

* * *

Un homme âgé de trente cinq ans, brun, aux yeux d'or observait le journal du matin avec tristesse. Ancien élève de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard ainsi qu'ancien Maraudeur, Remus Lupin se demanda pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas contacter pour lui demander de l'aide. Il songea que Sirius devait être au courant mais, si jamais il avait averti d'une atrocité commise sur Harry il l'aurait immédiatement contacter ou alors il aurait été tuer cette affreuse bonne femme qui était bien pire qu'un Mangemort.

« Remus ? Remus mon ami ! » Appela une voix dans la cheminée, sortant le lycan de ses pensées.

« Sirius... » Répondit lentement Lupin.

« Remus ! Ce qui est arrivé à Harry est affreux ! » Poursuivit Patmol.

« Entre Patmol... » Répondit simplement le professeur de DCFM.

Sirius Black se précipita donc dans le salon pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il s'écroula sur une chaise, la culpabilité visible sur son visage.

« Tu étais au courant. » Constata le loup-garou, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Non ! Non, mais Harry m'avait envoyé une lettre étrange le jour de la rentrée. » S'empressa d'expliquer l'ancien prisonnier. « Je... Elle datait de pendant les vacances... Je ne comprenait pas ce que voulait m'expliquer Harry, j'allait lui répondre, mais Hermione m'a envoyé une lettre m'expliquant de ne pas croire ce qu'Harry voudrait m'expliquer parce qu'il s'automutilait pour se rendre intéressant, qu'il s'isolait et qu'il se faisait vomir. Étant donné qu'elle est sa meilleure ami, et qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, je l'ai crue mais... »

« Tu as préférée la croire plutôt que de croire ton filleul ! » Accusa Remus, la colère dansant dans ses yeux dorés.

« J'ai tellement honte Lunard... »

« Pourquoi me présentes-tu tes excuses au lieu de les présenter à Harry ? Et pourquoi ne m'en a pas tu averti ? »

« Je... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait réellement... Je pensais qu'il t'avais envoyé une lettre... » Bredouilla Black.

« Tu es son parrain Sirius ! Bon sang, James et Lily comptaient sur toi pour protéger et élever leur fils et toi tu l'as rejeté ! Tu étais comme un père pour Harry ! Comment penses-tu qu'il ait réagit en lisant la lettre que lui a envoyé en lui disant que tu ne le croyais pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que... »

« Mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu l'as fait Sirius. »

« Oui... C'est ce que j'ai fait... » Balbutia l'Animagus chien.

« Sors de chez moi Sirius ! Je reviendrais lorsque je serais plus calme ! » Gronda Remus.

Son ami détala précipitamment en direction de la cheminée et retourna chez lui. Remus soupira, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres à Harry mais n'avait eut aucune réponse.

« Dobby ! » Appela-t-il, se souvenant qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'en deuxième année Dobby interceptait le courrier d'Harry pour qu'il ne retourne pas à Poudlard.

« Que peut faire Dobby pour Monsieur Lupin ? » Demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant devant lui après être apparut.

« Pourrais-tu retrouver le courrier que j'ai envoyé à Harry s'il te plaît. »

« Oui ! » S'exclafa l'elfe avant de disparaître quelques instants pour réapparaître. « Dobby a trouvé ! Dolores Ombrage les avaient cachés dans son bureau ! » Déclara la créature en montrant les lettres au loup-garou.

« Donnes les à Harry et explique lui que c'était Ombrage qui détournait le courrier que je lui envoyais. Dis lui aussi que je le verrai demain dès que j'arriverai à Poudlard. »

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut. Remus soupira, est-ce qu'Harry avait pensé à lui ? Peut-être pas avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé...

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy anciennement Black soupira. Après avoir été obligée de se marier avec Lucius Malefoy et ensuite donner un héritier à l'ancienne famille Malefoy. Elle s'était promis de donner tout son amour à son fils et elle avait tenue sa promesse. Elle l'avait aidé à fuir et prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelle en demandant à Dobby de veiller sur son fils ou de lui transmettre des messages. Elle l'appela pour lui dire de se méfier des lettres de son père après avoir assisté à la réunion avec le Lord. Elle avait obligé de rejoindre Voldemort. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu... Tout comme être avec Lucius Malefoy...

Elle repensa à l'article du journal, décidément il y avait des personnes pire que Voldemort lui-même... Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ! Elle rejoignit le bureau de son mari, le voyant rédiger la lettre, elle soupira intérieurement. Elle devait aider Harry Potter, son fils lui disait tant de bien sur lui... Elle devait sauver le Sauveur...

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents.

J'ai une demande à vous faire, comment voulez-vous que Vernon et Ombrage paient ? J'attends les propositions, puis on procédera à un vote.

Le chapitre 22 samedi dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	22. Chapitre 22

Hello !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 22. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, j'aime bien ton idée. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lysa Sucre_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui c'est pour nuire à Harry qu'elle a publié ça. Ne t'en fait pas cette histoire une fin heureuse, promis. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas Harry va renouer avec Remus, puisque lui il ne l'a pas abandonné. Et oui, Narcissa vient ajouter son grain de sel. Bonne idée. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Isis7056_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Neigine_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, bonnes idées. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Guest_

Hey ! Merci pour tes Reviews et ta proposition. En effet, Pétunia va être jugée elle aussi, mais tu verras sa sentance reste une surprise. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _PetitLutin22_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Athenos27_

Bonjour, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Coucou, merci pour tes Reviews, Rita c'est mis à espionner Harry à Poudlard, mais personne ne le savait. Merci pour ta proposition. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour toutes tes Reviews, ne t'en fait pas Harry sera émencipé et pourra aller vivre dans un de ses Manoirs avec Drago et Severus. Oui Neville avait reçu un sort d'amnésie concernant Harry, mais finalement Hermione et Ginny ont décidé d'annuler leur sort. Ron a préféré s'en prendre à une personne plus faible que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Dumbledore, puisqu'il savait que le vieux fou est beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Il est vrai que Severus veille sur ses Serpentard, Minerva ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre Maison. Ombrage donné des retenue à Harry pour continuer son acte barbare, son _éducation_. Dumbledore n'était pas au courant que Vernon venait à Poudlard par Portoloin. Il était là sous ordre d'Ombrage qui le contrôlé grâce à une bague que Pétunia avait offert à son mari et elle lui a fait signer un contrat magique pour renforcer le lien, en se servant de la haine du cachalot pour les sorciers. Severus ne sait pas qu'Harry à une cape d'invisibilité, en plus Vernon à brûlé presque toutes les affaires d'Harry. C'est une bonne idée, mais ce n'est pas Voldemort sous Polynectar, il n'oserait jamais s'approcher de Dumbledore de peur d'être démasqué. Très bonne proposition. Oui il est vrai que Ginny aurait pu se tromper dans son sort et il aurait pu y avoir des conséquences irréversible, mais finalement non. Oui Harry retirera la marque de Severus mais plus tard, quand Voldemort s'en prendra au Maître des Potions. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Harry était dans les appartements personnels de Drago, lorsque qu'un 'POP' discret se fit entendre. Il sursauta, se retourna et se retrouva face à Dobby. Le petit elfe tenait un paquet de lettre entre ses mains. Un grand sourire fendait son visage.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. » S'exclama Dobby.

« Bonjour Dobby. » Murmura doucement le jeune Potter, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Dobby est heureux de revoir Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Monsieur Lupin a demander à Dobby de vous donner ceci. Il tient aussi à vous informer que c'était Miss Ombrage qui interceptait le courrier que Monsieur Lupin vous envoyait. » Indiqua l'elfe de Maison.

 _Alors il ne m'avait pas abandonné !_

Songea Harry en remarquant que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son deuxième parrain lui avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres.

« Merci Dobby... » Souffla-t-il soulagé.

Il prit les lettres tandis que l'elfe s'inclinait et disparaissait aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. Il ouvrit la première lettre et remarqua qu'elle datait des vacances d'été.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que tu te porte bien. Comment se passe tes vacances ?_

 _J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix le jour de ton anniversaire et il a demandé à ton oncle si tu pouvais, mais il a refusé._

 _Tu dois sûrement te demander ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix. Et bien c'est organisation secrète créée lors de la Première Guerre, Dumbledore est le chef et Sirius et moi en faisons partit. Tes parents et ceux de Neville, Alice et Franck Londubat, en faisaient partit lors de la Première Guerre. Depuis juin, Dumbledore a reconstitué l'Ordre._

 _On ne voulait pas que je t'en parle, mais j'en ai décidé autrement. Tu es assez grand et assez impliqué dans cette guerre pour être au courant de ce qu'il se passe._

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

 _Dis-moi si les Moldus t'embêtes surtout._

 _Tu me manques Harry._

 _Lunard._

Harry fut surpris. Il avait beaucoup de questions en tête sur l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore. Et s'il avait pu les posées... Il soupira et ouvrit la deuxième lettre.

 _Harry,_

 _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

 _Mon cadeau se trouve dans l'enveloppe, tu dois juste agiter ta baguette pour qu'il apparaisse._

 _J'espère qu'il te plaira. Ainsi tu pourras toujours penser à moi._

 _Lunard._

Harry agita sa baguette un collier apparut. Il le prit lentement entre ses doigts et observa la chaîne en argent fin. Il fut étonné par le loup qui y pendait au bout. Il le mis et le passa sous sa chemise blanche sentant le loup contre sa poitrine. Il ressemblait étonnement à son ancien professeur de DCFM. Il sourit, oui Remus ne l'avait pas oublié. Il lui avait toujours envoyé des lettres malgré le fait qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse. Il passa à la troisième lettre.

 _Harry,_

 _Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse depuis mes deux lettres. Alors j'espère que ton Oncle et ta Tante te traitent bien._

 _Ou alors, peut-être me fais-tu la tête ?_

 _C'est la première chose qui m'ai venu à l'esprit, mais finalement je réalise que ce ne peut pas être cela._

 _Peut-être cela a-t-il un rapport avec le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Diggory ?_

 _Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Harry._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Lunard._

Harry soupira. Le loup-garou avait eu mal au cœur par sa faute. Enfin, l'était-ce réellement de sa faute ? Oui, tout était toujours de sa faute. Mais comment dire à Remus que c'était pour son éducation qu'il subissait cela ? Il repoussa ses pensées et ouvrit une autre lettre qui était datait du 3 septembre, donc deux jours après la rentrée.

 _Harry,_

 _J'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé ?_

 _Qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Est-il meilleur que moi ? Je l'espère, je te rappelles que tu as tes BUSES cette année._

 _C'est un examen important, mais je suis sûr que tu réussiras comme ont réussi Lily et James. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas, même en Potions._

 _D'ailleurs, comment te traite Severus ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop dur avec toi. Peut-être comprendra-t-il que tu n'es pas James et qu'il passeras outre sa haine pour ton père. Du moins je l'espère._

 _J'espère que tu pourras me répondre maintenant que tu es à Poudlard. Et si jamais tu ne veux pas me parler je peux comprendre._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Lunard._

Harry était ému. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas parlait à l'ancien Maraudeur. Lui en voulait-il ? Non, visiblement pas. Il devait aller voir Lunard au plus vite. Il passa le reste de son après-midi à lire les lettres de son deuxième parrain et constata qu'il prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Il le fit également beaucoup rire en lui racontant quelques blagues que les Maraudeurs avaient réalisés sur les Serpentard lors de leurs années à Poudlard. Il lui avait même envoyé quelques photos sorcières sur lesquelles on pouvait voir des Serpentard déguisés en fille ou les Maraudeurs rigolant ou étant assis près du Saul Cogneur pour discuter d'une nouvelle blague. Bien sûr, sur aucune des photos n'était présent Peter Pettigrow. Le rat était un traitre et Harry ne voulait pouvait pas le voir sans avoir envie de le tuer pour ses crimes.

* * *

Harry soupira. Il hésitait entre frapper à la porte qui menait aux appartements de son professeur de Potions ou s'enfuir loin d'ici. Finalement, il frappa et ce fut une voix douce qui lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer. Il poussa lentement la porte et resta planté devant l'entrée près à s'enfuir s'il le fallait.

« Vous pouvez entrer Harry. » Déclara doucement Severus.

Rassuré. Le jeune Potter s'avança dans la pièce après avoir refermé la porte. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait le Maître des Potions.

« J'aimerais que nous parlions du début de tes vacances d'été. Nous arrêterons quand vous le souhaiterez. » Commença Severus.

« Tu... » Murmura Harry.

« Pardon ? » Demanda le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

« Tutoyez-moi... » Reprit le jeune brun.

« Bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerais que vous... Que tu fasse de même avec moi lorsque nous seront tout les deux. »

« D'accord... »

« Acceptez... Acceptes-tu ce que j'ai dit auparavant ? »

« Je... Je ne suis... Je ne veux pas en parler... » Begaya Harry.

Il voulait en parler, mais il ne voulait pas se souvenir... Il ne se sentait pas réellement prêt, mais il y était obligé d'une certaine manière.

« En faite... Si... » Poursuivit-il avant que Rogue n'ait pu parler.

Severus fut surprit et décida de ne rien dire, invitant ainsi le jeune Potter a continuer sur sa lancée.

« Je... Il était gentil au début... » Commença d'une voix tremblante Harry. « Il m'offrait des cadeaux, m'emmenait au restaurant ou dans des parcs d'attractions... Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant... Alors je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il avait changé... Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu... Je passais en priorité, même avant Dudley... Et il ne m'insultait plus d'inhumain... Je l'ai cru... Tante Pétunia ne disait rien et je pense qu'elle avait peur que... Que mon Oncle ne s'en prenne à elle. Elle avait des bleus sur les bras et maintenant je sais d'où ils viennent... »

Harry s'arrêta guettant la moindre réaction de la part de son professeur. Encore une fois, il ne le jugea pas et le brun l'en remercia mentalement. Il hésita à poursuivre. Finalement, il était lancé et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« C'était la belle vie, mais il fallait bien que cela se finisse. Une semaine après le début des vacances, Dudley et Pétunia étaient invités et ils sont parti... Ils n'auraient pas dû... Enfin cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose... » Continua le garçon en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour passer ses bras autour. « Je... J'ai attendu mon Oncle et lorsqu'il est revenu... J'ai cru qu'il était encore gentil et quand je lui ai demandé comment s'était passé sa journée... Il... Il... Il m'a frappé en me disant qu'il avait était renvoyé et que c'était de ma faute... Et il a raison... Je suis un monstre... »

À présent, les larmes roulaient sur les joues du brun et il se balançait d'avant en arrière en revivant la scène.

« Je... Puis-je partir ? » Murmura-t-il, alors que son professeur était toujours silencieux.

« Oui Harry. » Répondit finalement le Maître des Potions.

L'élève se précipita vers la porte et couru jusqu'au appartements de Drago pour se jeter dans les bras de ce dernier. Le blond le consola sans rien demandé, _son_ brun lui raconterait après.

Severus était sans voix. Il savait que le garçon avait été frappé, mais avant qu'Harry ne le lui dise, il ne savait pas comment cela avait commencé. Il était furieux contre la baleine qui avait osé faire cela à cet enfant. Personne ne méritait un tel traitement, même Harry Potter. Il avait envie de torturer Ombrage et Dursley pour le mal qu'ils avaient causés. Il avait vu ce que l'Oncle du garçon avait fait dans l'esprit de Dursley et avait sentit combien il avait aimé lui faire du mal. Cela l'avait horrifié. Comment un Moldu pouvait être plus sadique que les Mangemorts ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ? Il avait l'impression de vivre ce que Harry avait vécu lorsqu'il le racontait et ce n'était que le début, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer la suite.

* * *

Harry se baladait dans les couloirs, espérant y apercevoir Remus. Il savait qu'il devait arriver dans l'après-midi et il voulait être le premier à le voir. Il lui avait tant manqué. Cela réchauffait un peu son cœur de savoir que le loup-garou ne l'avait pas abandonné. Dès qu'il le vit arriver, il se précipita vers lui mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas avoir de contact physique, il n'y avait que Drago qui pouvait le toucher sans qu'il ne sursaute. Remus sembla le remarquer puisqu'il ne le toucha pas.

« Bonjour Harry. » Sourit-il doucement. « Tu m'as manqué. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Vous aussi professeur. » Murmura lentement Harry.

« Appelles moi Remus voyons. » Sourit le loup-garou.

« D'accord. » Chuchota le jeune brun pour seul réponse.

« Tu as eu mes lettres ? »

« Oui... Hier... Merci... »

« Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Harry. » Déclara calmement Remus.

Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre tandis que ce dernier, le regardait avec reconnaissance. Il remercia mentalement l'homme qu'il considérait comme son parrain ou comme un oncle.

« Alors as-tu aimé les photos et les blagues des Maraudeurs ? » Demanda le professeur Lupin pour changer de sujet.

« Oui ! J'ai adoré ! J'ai beaucoup rit ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps ! » Sourit réellement le jeune Potter.

Remus sourit. Il avait au moins réussi à faire rire le brun. C'était un début. Il devait changer les idées de l'enfant et il comptait bien le faire autant que possible.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné... » Murmura soudainement Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Jamais je ne l'aurais fait. » Répondit doucement le loup-garou.

« Sirius l'a fait... » Répondit amèrement le Survivant.

« Et il regrette. C'est de sa faute, Harry. Pas de la tienne. C'est lui qui a fait la bêtise. Pas toi. » Philosopha le lycanthrope.

« Peut-être... » Marmonna Harry, croyant vaguement l'ancien Maraudeur. « Il n'y avait pas que lui... Hermione et Ron aussi, vous savez... »

« Tutoie moi Harry. Je suis sûr qu'ils regrettent de t'avoir tourné le dos parce qu'ils savent que tu ne reviendras pas vers eux. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je alors qu'ils m'ont laissé tombé... » Grogna l'Élu.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais leur pardonner leurs erreurs Harry. Je suis toujours en colère contre Sirius pour ce qu'il t'a fait et je pense que ce n'est pas maintenant que je lui reparlerais tu sais. » Confia Remus.

« Ah... » Répondit simplement l'adolescent.

« Tu as cours, je suppose. » Fit remarquer l'homme aux yeux ambrés après avoir regardé sa montre.

« Oui... Potions... Je suis en retard... » Répondit le jeune homme, baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures, ses doigts caressant une vieille cicatrice qui s'étendait sur son bras cachée par son uniforme.

« Severus te traite-t-il bien ? » Demanda le lycanthrope, soucieux.

« Il m'a sauvé. » Déclara le Survivant.

« Il a enfin vu que tu n'étais pas James. » Sourit le professeur.

« Hmm... J'y vais... »

« À plus tard, Harry. »

Harry ne répondit pas et courut jusqu'au cachots pour se rendre dans la salle de classe. Des voix résonnèrent dans sa tête et il gémit. Pourquoi Ombrage était-elle toujours là pour le hanter ? Il l'ignora alors qu'elle l'insultait de monstruosité et frappa contre la porte.

« Entrez ! » Entendit-il.

Il poussa doucement la porte et entra sous les ragards de tous. Il n'avait jamais aimé attiré l'attention et il grogna alors que tous l'observait se dirigeait à sa place après avoir présenté lamentablement ses excuses aux Maître des Potions qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Travaillez ! » Grogna Rogue alors que les élèves restaient tournés vers le brun.

« Où étais-tu ? » Chuchota Drago.

« Avec Remus... » Fut la seule réponse que le blond eut de la part du Gryffondor.

' _Alors Monstre, est-il revenu ?_ ' Demanda la voix d'Ombrage dans la tête d'Harry.

 _Non par pitié..._

Songea-t-il.

Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre. Il n'en avait encore parlait à personne parce que le voix l'avait menacé, mais pourquoi avait-t-il peur ? Ombrage n'était plus là...

' _Pourquoi es-tu ici ?_ ' Reprit la voix.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il l'avait trop entendu. Pourquoi l'a lui posait-on à chaque fois ? Il gémit, s'attirant le regard inquiet de Drago. Il l'ignora et se concentra sur sa potion, tranchant en de fine lamelle un ingrédient qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher sa main de trembler.

' _Tu sais ce qui t'attend._ ' Susurra la voix du Bonbon Rose.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Tout son corps se mit à trember, il prit le couteau et le planta dans sa cuisse gauche sous les regards choqués et surpris de Drago et du professeur Rogue.

* * *

Severus faisait le tour de la classe, critiquant les potions des Gryffondor, leur enlevant des points, félicitant les Serpentard et leur donnant des points. Son regard se posa sur Harry et Drago et il remarqua la main tremblante du jeune Potter. Que se passait-il ?

Le garçon sembla se forcer à se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais il devint rapidement blême, son visage se crispa et tous ses membres se mirent à trembler. Alors, au ralenti, Severus le vit resserrer sa prise sur le hachoir et se le planter dans la cuisse gauche. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise et il remarqua que son filleul avait le même regard.

Après avoir lancé une illusion sur le Survivant. Il déclara d'une voix vide de toutes émotions que le cours était terminé après les avoir insulté de cornichons sans cervelles. Les élèves trop heureux de quitter le cours en avance, ne se firent pas prier et ils se bousculèrent pour sortir du cachot.

Seuls, Harry et Drago étaient restés. Le Maître des Potions ferma la porte et la verrouilla avant de poser un sort de silence dessus. Il se rapprocha doucement d'Harry et retira lentement le hachoir de sa cuisse. Il agita, ensuite, rapidement sa baguette, stoppant l'écoulement du sang et guérissant la plaie profonde. Il fit venir à lui un baume cicatrisant et en étala un peu sur la blessure sans que le brun n'ai bougé.

« Harry ? » Appela-t-il doucement.

Le Gryffondor sursauta, semblant reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il leva son regard terne vers le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard et il put y lire que le garçon était perdu.

« Désolé... » Murmura-t-il lamentablement, baissant les yeux.

Un petit sourire de bien-être apparut sur le visage du jeune Potter lorsqu'il appuya sur la blessure, ressantant la douleur avec un certain soulagement. Finalement, il se leva et déverrouilla la porte d'un geste avec sa baguette avec de quitter le cachot.

Severus croisa le regard perdu et inquiet de Drago et il poussa un petit soupire. Il avait beaucoup de travaille, s'il voulait aidé Harry à s'en sortir, il allait devoir s'attendre à tout...

* * *

Ron était surpris. Pourquoi le cours finissait-il avec de l'avance ? Il soupira. Finalement, il ne comprendrait jamais cette sale Chauve-Souri-Graisseuse-Des-Cachots... Il décida d'attendre qu'Harry sorte. Il avait bien réfléchit et il voulait quand même présenter ses excuses au Survivant pour son comportement. Et cette fois, faire de vraies excuses.

Il n'eut finalement pas longtemps à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la personne qu'il voulait voir.

« Harry... » Appela-t-il, ne sachant pas comment commencer la conversation.

Le brun tourna brièvement son regard terne vers lui, ne semblant pas vraiment le voir.

« Je... Eh bien je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'avais pu te dire ou te faire... » Formula-t-il.

Il attendit une réaction, il avait tout imaginé sauf celle qu'il allait entendre.

« C'est de ma faute. Je suis un monstre et c'était pour mon éducation. Mais tu n'as pas pu comprendre, parce que je ne pouvais rien dire. C'est de ma faute... Ton père est mort par ma faute... Je l'ai vu et je n'ai rien dit... J'aurais pu le sauver, mais je ne suis qu'un monstre... Il n'est pas de retour, c'est ce qu' _elle_ veut entendre, mais je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Je l'ai vu revenir... Cédric est mort, il l'a tué... Et _elle_ dit qu'il n'est pas de retour... Et avec tout ce que je vois... Je le vois... Dans mes rêves... Alors qui croire ? Je ne suis qu'un monstre, je n'ai rien à dire, pas d'avis à donner, rien à demander, je suis juste là pour mon éducation... Et ils m'ont... Fait du mal, pour mon éducation... Alors non, ce n'est pas que de ta faute... Mais comment pourrais-je te parler alors que tu m'as tourné le dos... Alors que je souffrais... »

« Je... »

Finalement, Ronald ne savait plus quoi dire face à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment devait-il le prendre ?

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry. » Murmura-t-il, après un long moment d'hésitation.

« Si, cette voix me le répètes tout le temps... Je suis un monstre et il n'est pas de retour et c'est pour mon éducation... Si je ne crois pas en cela, je vais souffrir... Mais je finis toujours par souffrir... » Murmura Harry, avant de s'en aller en boitillant.

Ron resta coi. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il ne savait pas. Il laissa ses pas le mener jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, ne se doutant pas que Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy avaenit entendu leur conversation.

* * *

Loin de là, dans un endroit caché aux yeux de tous, se trouvait une journaliste. Elle avait commis une erreur. Elle avait espionnée Harry Potter depuis le début de sa cinquième année et n'avait révélé les actes de Dolores Ombrage et Vernon Dursley que lorsqu'ils avaient été attrapé par Severus Rogue. Son erreur avait été de publié un tel article dans la Gazette du Sorcier, désormais de nombreux sorciers en avaient après elle parce qu'elle avait dévoilé un acte que personne, en dehors des proches du Survivant, n'aurait dû connaître. Maintenant Rita Skeeter était obligé de se caché de la population pour ne pas se faire tuer. Elle soupira, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. En étant à Poudlard, elle avait appris qu'un Gryffondor était un espion pour le Mage Noir, alors peut-être qu'elle aussi devrait rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle soupira. Elle devait encore y réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas refaire une erreur de plus. Parce que si Harry Potter réussissait à vaincre son ennemi juré, elle serait jugée comme traître. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de rejoindre de camp des ténèbres finalement.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Ce chapitre était encore plus long que les précédents.

Voilà les propositions, je vous laisses donc voter et celle qui aura le plus de vente sera mise en place :

Test de potions sur Ombrage et Vernon qui seront à Azkaban. 1.

Procès et baiser du Détraqueur. 2.

Pendus par les pieds, découpés en deux par une grande scie. 3.

Leur jeter un sort pour qu'ils revivent ce que Harry à vécu à cause d'eux. 4.

Vous avez donc le choix en 1, 2, 3 ou 4. Je verrai même pour mêler deux mêmes idées, après tout dépend des votes.

Merci de votre participation.

Le chapitre 23 samedi 25 décembre.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 23. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _LoupSpell_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Merci pour ton vote. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Enchantix_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Oui ta proposition me plais, je t'en remercie. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Ryuamy_

Bienvenue ! Merci pour ta Review et par ce fait pour ta proposition. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, ainsi que pour ton vote. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Guest_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, merci pour ton vote. Ta proposition est intéressante, mais lorsque l'on efface la mémoire, on efface une partie de sa vie et dans un sens il lui manquera une partie de sa vie et il cherchera à découvrir la vérité. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas pour Rita, tu verra son choix dans le chapitre 25. Harry ne parlera à Ron. Merci pour ton vote. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Akune-Okami_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review et ta proposition. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Lessawatberg_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review et ta proposition. Bien évidemment que tu pouvais voter. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Imperatrix and inferos_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review et ton vote. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

' _Paroles de Chlys_ '

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Harry était encore dans le bureau de Severus. Et cette fois ce n'était pas pour discuter mais pour des cours d'Occlumencie. Cela ne lui faisait jamais de bien. À chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à son Oncle, il perdait le contrôle et ne luttait même plus contre ses souvenirs...

Il soupira et se leva pour se placer face à son professeur. Il devait faire des efforts s'il voulait réussir. Il ne voulait plus voir ses horribles « visions », comme les appellait Severus, ou revoir son Oncle ou Ombrage dans ses cauchemars. Alors si l'Occlumencie pouvait bloquait ses mauvais rêves, autant apprendre le plus vite possible.

« Prêt ? » Demanda Rogue.

Harry répondit par un hochement de tête et c'est avec douceur que le Maître des Potions pénétra dans son esprit.

Et une nouvelle fois, les souvenirs défilèrent. Le jeune Potter tenta de repousser l'adulte et décida d'appliquer un consseil qu'il lui avait donné la veille. Il imagina une prairie, créant ainsi un faux souvenir dans lequel il plongea son professeur. Ce dernier lui lança un regard approbateur et sortit de son esprit.

« Je constate que tu as dicidé de mettre en pratique mon conseil. » Fit remarqué Severus.

« Je veux faire des efforts... » Murmura le Survivant, baissant les yeux.

 _Bon sang ! Je préfères ses instincts de Gryffondor !_

Songea le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

« Je suis content de tes progrès. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Puis... Puis-je partir ? » Demanda Harry, hésitant.

« Tu as bien travaillé. » Répondit simplement le Maître des Potions. « N'oublie pas que nous devons nous voir demain soir, pour discuter. » Rappela-t-il, alors que le garçon ouvrait la porte.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, professeur. Je... Je te verrai... En cours. » Répondit lentement Harry avant de refermer la porte et de se diriger vers les appartements de Drago.

* * *

Le chemin fut long pour Harry. Il était pressé de retrouver le blond. Il aimait bien la chaleur qu'il dégager. Il aimait ses sourires, qu'ils soient moqueurs ou doux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se blotir contre le lui. Un petit sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry Potter, mais une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le fit disparaître.

« Bonsoir, Harry. » Déclara Albus Dumbledore.

Harry fit volte-face, pour se retrouver devant le Directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier l'avait laissé tranquille, il était revenu depuis une semaine et il ne l'avait pas encore acosté. Harry avait espéré que le vieil homme ne lui parlerait pas avant un bon bout de temps, mais il semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

« Pro... Professeur... » Murmura l'adolescent, d'une voix tremblante, alors que la voix d'Ombrage lui rappelait que Voldemort n'était pas de retour.

« Pourrais-tu me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît. » Fit le Directeur.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Les monstres se devant d'obéir à un ordre, le jeune Potter suivit lentement le vieil homme dans le château jusqu'à son bureau.

« Je voudrais te parler, mais il n'y a pas que moi. Quelqu'un d'autre qui ne peut pas être vu, devais impérativement te voir. »

Harry soupira, quelle importance ? Il ne voulait pas parler avec Dumbledore. Il s'en fichait de qui voulait bien le voir. Il voulait poser une question au Mage qui marchait à ses côtés, mais un ordre l'en empêcha.

' _Silence monstre ! Les monstruosités tel que toi n'ont pas le droit de poser de questions ! Ils doivent se contenter d'obéir, est-ce bien clair ?_ ' Fit la voix du Crapaud dans son esprit.

 _Oui..._

Répondit mentalement Harry.

Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à le hanter alors qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard ? Harry poussa un nouveau soupir. Il remarqua à peine que Dumbledore lui parlait, il ne l'écouta pas, poursuivant son chemin.

« Je t'en prie, Harry. Entre ! » Lui sourit gentiment le Directeur.

Harry soupira et lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme cela alors qu'il l'avait abandonner. Il lui avait tourné le dos, alors qu'il lui demandait de l'aide... Et jamais, il ne l'oublierait. Le jeune brun baissa les yeux au sol, il n'avait pas le droit de regarder les gens plus fort que lui de cette façon, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il en avait gardé des cicatrices.

Il secoua la tête, pour chasser ses pensées et les souvenirs qui remontaient. Il fut surpris de voir un gros chien noir, ressemblant au Sinistros, assit près du bureau du Directeur tandis que celui-ci avait refermé la porte et se dirigeait vers son siège.

« Bonjour, Harry. » Fit tristement Sirius Black, après s'être métamorphosé.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Non... » Murmura-t-il.

« Je... Harry, je tenais à te voir pour m'excuser... » Débita rapidement l'ancien prisonnier.

« T'excuser ! » Releva Harry. « Tu m'a envoyé une lettre, enfin non. Tu as envoyé une lettre à Granger pour qu'elle l'a mette sur mon lit, en me disant que tu ne voulais plus me voir parce que j'étais un sale menteur et que mes parents auraient eu honte de moi. Tu m'as aussi dit que je faisais cela pour attirer l'attention ! J'avais confiance en toi ! Et toi tu m'as tourné le dos ! » Explosa le Gryffondor.

Sirius se mit à pleurer, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Pourquoi avait-t-il dit cela ? Il allait en payer les conséquences. Maintenant, il était terrorisé par la voix d'Ombrage qui l'insultait et le menaçait de venir lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Il se mit à trembler de peur en songeant que son Oncle allait arriver.

« Voyons Harry. » Tempera Dumbledore.

« Non... » Supplia le brun, s'écroulant à genoux alors que sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair brûlait.

« Harry ! » S'inquiéta immédiatement Sirius, le visage baigné de larmes, se précipitant vers son fileul.

« Laisses-moi... » Bredouilla l'adolescent, en repoussant faiblement celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui.

Il se leva avec difficulté et sortit du bureau, laissant Dumbledore et Black, les sourcils fronçaient derrière lui.

Il arriva tant bien que mal dans les appartements de Drago et s'écroula dans ses bras, hurlant de douleur, les mains plaquées sur son front.

« Harry ! Harry ! » Appela le blond, paniqué.

Harry ne l'entendait déjà plus et sa vision se brouilla pour laisser place à un tout autre endroit que Poudlard.

* * *

 _Harry se retrouva dans une grande salle faite en pierre grise. L'ambiance était glaciale et des silouhaites en robe noir étaient agenouillées devant lui, têtes baissées._

 _« Lucius ! » Claqua la voix emplie de colère de Lord Voldemort._

 _Une personne parmis celles agenouillées au sol, se leva et s'avança vers son Maître pour se prosterner devant lui._

 _« Oui Maître ? » Demanda Malefoy Père, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres enlevait le masque de l'homme d'un coup de baguette._

 _« Expliques-moi pourquoi ton fils n'a toujours pas eu la lettre que je t'ai demandé d'nvoyer ? » Siffla le Mage Noir._

 _« Je... Je lui ai envoyé Maître... » Bredouilla Malefoy._

 _Un Doloris fusa et l'homme hurla de douleur._

 _« Mon espion m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu la moindre lettre. J'ai une meilleur idée. » Le Lord arrêta le sortilège et attendit que son bras droit se soit relever. « Harry Potter, que fais-tu ici ? » Ricana Voldemort. « Je sais désormais comment te détruire... »_

 _Il partit dans un rire démoniaque et tout fut noir._

* * *

« Harry ! » Fit Drago alors que le jeune brun ouvrait difficilement les yeux sous les appels de son ami et de Severus.

« Voldemort... Il... » Balbutia Harry.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » Demanda doucement Severus en lui tendant une potion violette. « C'est une potion de Sommeil-sans-Rêve. Bois là après nous avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je... Il a demandé au père de Drago s'il avait bien envoyé une lettre qu'il lui avait donné... Mais... Mais apparemment tu n'as reçu aucun courrier, Drago... Un espion lui a dit... Il y a un espion à Poudlard... Voldemort, il sait... Il sait que je suis lié avec lui... Il va me détruire... » Débita le Survivant, sa respiration s'accélérant.

« Bois, Harry. Tu as besoin de dormir. » Murmura le Maître des Potions.

Le brun avala la potion d'un trait, et s'endormit instentanément sur le canapé sur lequel il était.

Severus se tourna vers Drago.

« As-tu reçu du courrier ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Dobby intercepte les lettres, comme ça aucune d'entre elle ne peut m'atteindre. » Répondit le blond. « Un espion ? » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas qui cela peut-être. Mais il est discret, je n'ai rien remarqué de suspicieux, mais nous devrions être beaucoup plus vigilent. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait pour la connexion, cela veut dire qu'il va tenté de détruire Harry par tout les moyens possibles. »

« Comment l'en protéger ? » Demanda le cinquième année.

« Ne t'en fait pas j'avais prévu que cela se produise, pas aussi rapidement, mais je l'avais prévu. J'ai presque fini, pas encore, mais presque Drago. » Gronda le professeur alors que son fileul lui lançait un regard noir.

« Tu aurais pu commencer plus tôt. » Bouda le blond.

« Tu sais très bien qu'avant que je ne connaissais pas réellement Harry. Et que je le détestais pour ce que son père m'a fait subir. Alors non, je ne pouvais pas commencer plus tôt. Tu sais très bien que je suis le meilleur Maître des Potions du pays, je réussirai à fabriquer cette potion, même si je devais y laisser ma vie. »

« Mais Voldemort aura le temps de détruire Harry ! » Objecta le Serpentard.

« C'est pour cela que je vais accélérer Drago. Si je travaille jour et nuit, en prenant des potions tonus, j'aurais fini dans, peut-être, une semaine. »

« Mais Sev'... Tu dois te reposer ! » S'inquiéta l'héritier Malefoy.

« Mes élèves passent avant Drago. Ça à toujours était le cas pour toi ? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Alors, il en ira de même pour Harry. Vas te coucher Drago. Je vais aller travailler. Bonne nuit. »

Drago grogna contre son parrain, mais préféra lui obéir. Il prit délicatement _son_ brun dans ses bras et alla le border. Il alla ensuite se coucher, laissant sa porte ouverte. Il resta un long moment immobile, songeant à ce qu'Harry leur avait révélé. Il y avait un espion à Poudlard. Mais qui était-ce donc ? Il allait devoir étudier tout les élèves. Et selon Severus la potion qui permettrait de briser le lien qui uni Harry et Voldemort serait prête dans une semaine... Son parrain avait raison. Lorsqu'il avait eu un problème, le Maître des Potions avait fait passer son fileul avant sa santé, prenant tout les risques pour le protéger, alors pourquoi ne devrait-il pas faire pareil avec Harry ? Il soupira. Son professeur allait être plus exécrable que jamais s'il ne dormait presque plus.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Il savait que le jeune Potter allait avoir une vision, mais il avait préféré le laisser seul face à celle-ci. Il passa une main dans sa barbe en songeant aux nombreuses erreurs qu'il avait commis à l'encontre du Survivant. Peut-être serait-il temps de lui révéler la prophétie ?

 _Non ! Il est encore trop jeune..._

Songea-t-il.

Mais comment allait-il lui dire que Voldemort était à la recherche de celle-ci et qu'il comptait se servir de lui pour arriver à ses fins ? Et dire qu'il devait aussi garder un œil sur le Gryffon qui avait rejoint Tom... Il soupira et repensa à Sirius Black qui l'avait accusé du rejet de son fileul.

 _Quel perte de temps celui-là ! Finalement, il ne m'ai plus d'aucune utilité. Je vais plutôt me servir du jeune Malefoy pour atteindre Harry._

Songea le vieil homme, un sourire glaçant éclairant son visage.

* * *

Voldemort sourit. Ce sourire ne prévoyait rien de bon, puisqu'il avait découvert que son ennemi juré, Harry Potter, était lié à lui. Il y avait une connexion entre leur deux esprit, mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il mit ses interrogations de côté en songeant qu'il allait bientôt devenir le Maître du monde. S'il détruisait ce gamin et ensuite Dumbledore, il n'y aurait plus aucun obstacle sur son chemin pour régner enfin sur le pays. Il voyait déjà ses chiens se prosterner devant lui, l'implorant de ne pas les tuer. Il éclata d'un rire froid et cruel, avant de lentement plonger dans son esprit.

Il chercha rapidement le lien et ce fut finalement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il le trouva. Il éclata une nouvelle fois d'un rire froid. Cela faisait deux jours à présent, qu'il cherchait ce fameux petit fil, presque invisible. Et maintenant, il l'avait trouvé. Il remonta lentement, allant dans le fond de son esprit. Puis il se sentit dans un endroit étrange. Cet esprit lui était inconnu. Il avait réussi ! Il était enfin dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter. Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait du garçon. Il éclata de rire pour la troisième fois, mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Un nouveau plan s'était formait dans son esprit, il allait être doux, convaincre le garçon et ensuite lui embrouiller l'esprit pour faire de lui sa marionnette.

Quel plan de génie. Il allait encore éclater de rire, mais se retint. Il allait devoir jouer son rôle à la perfection. Un sourire cruel orna ses lèvres. S'en était fini du Survivant désormais.

* * *

Harry soupira. L'Histoire de la Magie, il ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Ce n'était pas intéressant quand le professeur donnait envie de dormir. Un nouveau soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ignora le énième regard étrange que lui lançait Hermione Granger. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir le voir pour lui parler. Et il savait aussi qu'elle serait sincère, mais il ne voulait pas de ses excuses à la noix, lui il aurait voulu qu'elle ne trahisse pas sa confiance, qu'elle ne lui tourne pas le dos quand il avait eu besoin d'elle. Lui ne l'aurait jamais abandonné !

Il soupira, encore une fois, et ferma brièvement les yeux.

' _Harry..._ ' Murmura une voix douce dans son esprit.

Le brun se redressa d'un bon, jetant des regards alarmés autour de lui. Qui était-ce ? Personne ne semblait avoir parlé. Serait-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Non sûrement pas. Quand il lui jouait des tours, il entendait la voix d'Ombrage, lui répétant des règles qu'il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. Mais alors d'où pouvait bien prévenir cette voix ? Pendant un instant, il songea à Voldemort, mais la voix était bien trop douce, presque emplie d'amour et Voldemort ne connaissait pas ce sentiment qu'était l'amour. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui souffla qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Pourtant il aurait peut-être dû l'écouté, car elle lui avait dit la même chose au sujet de son Oncle.

' _Bonjour Harry._ ' Fit la voix douce.

 _Qui êtes-vous ?_

Demanda intérieurement Harry, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à cet inconnu.

' _Je suis un ami. Je suis là pour t'aider à combattre tes démons._ ' Le rassura la voix.

Un petit sourire orna les lèvres d'Harry. Il avait enfin un ami qui voulait bien l'aider. Oh bien sûr, il y avait Drago et Severus, mais pour le blond il éprouvait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié et pour son professeur, il sentait que plus il se confierait à lui plus il pourrait le considérer comme un Oncle, enfin presque... Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Il avait peur que l'homme le rejette un jour ou l'autre. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à cette voix qui lui disait être son ami ? Une nouvelle fois, la voix au fond de lui, lui rappela qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Si _cet_ ami pouvait l'aider à se débarrasser de ses démons, alors il l'écouterait.

 _Avez-vous un nom ?_

Demanda le jeune Potter.

' _J'en ai des tas, jeune Harry, puisque que je suis comme toi. Cependant, tu peux m'appeler Chlys._ ' Murmura la voix.

 _Chlys, pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ?_

Se demanda Harry.

' _Peut-être parce que Achlys est le nom d'une déesse._ ' Supposa la voix nommée Chlys.

 _Sûrement..._

Songea Harry.

Il commença à s'endormir sur sa table et n'entendit malheureusement pas la voix.

' _Tu vas souffrir Harry Potter._ ' Ricana Voldemort ou plutôt Chlys.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Ce chapitre était plus court que les précédents, il fait cinq pages.

Verdict pour les votes :

Test de potions sur Ombrage et Vernon qui seront à Azkaban (1) : 1

Procès avec ou sans baiser du Détraqueur : (2) : 3

Pendus par les pieds, découpés en deux par une grande scie (3) : 1

Leur jeter un sort pour qu'ils revivent ce que Harry à vécu à cause d'eux (4) : 8

La proposition 4 est notre grande gagnante, mais je penses que je vais suivre la proposition de certain, c'est-à-dire faire un mélange de la proposition 2 et 4.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Encore merci pour votre participation.

Le chapitre 24 dans deux semaines.

Désolée, logiquement je devais poster ce chapitre mardi, mais je n'ai pas eu assez de temps, je n'ai pu que poster Encore et toujours lui.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 24. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Lysa Sucre_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Guest_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en il finira la potion à temps. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, oui ne t'en fais pas Voldemort sera contré. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas Severus agira. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

' _Paroles de Chlys_ '

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

Trois jours plus tard, le lien entre Harry et Chlys s'était renforçait d'une manière surprenante. Harry avait demandé à Drago qui était la déesse Achlys et ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait de la déesse grecque du malheur et des poisons. Harry n'en avait pas prit garde, puisque la voix se nommait Chlys. Se n'était pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun avait rapidement parlé de ses problèmes avec la famille Dursley et Chlys avait sembler l'écouter attentivement. Il lui avait aussi parlé d'Ombrage et de l'act de son oncle, mais aussi du fait qu'il s'automutilait. La voix dans sa tête avait absorbé ses paroles et il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que Voldemort allait s'en servir contre lui.

Il soupira. Il était en retard en cours de Potions, il décida de s'accorder une pause et s'adossa près de la porte. Il se décida finalement à entrer, s'excusant rapidement pour son retard. Le professeur Rogue grogna un « dix points en moins pour Gryffondor » et laissa son élève allait s'installer à côté de Drago.

' _Ce garçon est malsain, pourquoi traînes-tu avec lui Harry ?_ ' Demanda Chlys.

 _C'est mon ami..._

Songea le brun, regardant le blond avec douceur.

' _Frappe-le !_ ' Ordonna d'une voix dure Chlys.

« Non... » Murmura Harry, comme réponse.

Drago tourna son regard vers lui, semblant inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » Demanda l'héritier Malefoy.

« C'est Chlys... » Répondit le brun.

' _Ne pales pas de moi !_ ' Siffla la voix en colère.

 _Je fais ce que je veux !_

Grogna le Survivant.

« Chlys ? » Demanda Drago.

« Une voix dans ma tête. Elle était gentille au début mais depuis aujourd'hui, elle veut me forcer à faire des choses... » Se confia l'Élu après que le Serpentard eut placé un sort de silence autour d'eux.

« Quoi comme chose ? » S'enquit ce dernier.

« Elle veut que je frappe des élèves... Que je me fasse du mal... Elle voulait que je te frappes... Et là elle me hurle de na pas parlé d'elle, enfin de lui, c'est un homme qui parle... » Bégaya le Gryffondor.

« Je ne comprends pas... Comment une voix peut-elle te parler ? »

Drago avait parfaitement compris en réalité les propos de _son_ brun. Il avait discuté avec Severus sur ce sujet et ils avaient décidé que si Harry lui parlait de quelque chose de ce genre, le blond feignerait de ne pas comprendre pour ne pas alerté Voldemort. Il laissa donc Harry lui ré-expliquer tout en détail, le comment s'était arrivé, la voix qui avait murmuré que c'était un piège et le fait qu'il avait raconté sa vie à cette voix.

Drago eut du mal à rester indifférent et faire semblant d'être surpris et de ne pas comprendre. Bon sang ! Harry avait raconté sa vie à Lord Voldemort et à présent, il voulait lui faire faire du mal aux autres... Il devait impérativement en parlait avec Severus.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, c'est sûrement rien. » Répondit-il, distant.

Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir agit ainsi, mais il y était obligé. Sinon Voldemort allait se douter de quelque chose. Il devait faire semblant jusqu'à ce que Severus ait terminé sa potion. Il ne restait que quatre jours à attendre s'était si court et si long en même temps. Voldemort allait avoir le temps de réduire Harry à un esclave ! Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun et remarqua qu'il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Sûrement, Voldemort qui le sermonnait et lui disait que le blond ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait ainsi que d'autres choses bien Serpentarde pour l'avoir sous son contrôle. Drago se détestait, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas aidé celui qu'il était et il s'en voulait terriblement pour cela.

* * *

Dès que le cours se termina, le jeune Malefoy vit le Gryffondor s'enfuir à toute vitesse de la salle de classe semblant être poursuivit par quelque chose lui seul voyait. Il soupira, il aurait tant aimé réconforter le jeune Potter...

« Qui a-t-il Drago ? » Demanda Severus, après que tout les élèves furent sorti.

Il avait bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais il avait vite compris, en ne pouvant pas écouté la discussion entre son filleul et Harry, que le blond avait mit un sort de silence autour d'eux. C'est pourquoi, il n'avait pas été surpris de voir le jeune Malefoy attendre que les autres et partent pour lui parler.

« Voldemort est dans la tête d'Harry, il se fait appelé Chlys. » Révéla Drago.

Severus soupira. Il s'en doutait. Chlys ? C'était quoi ce nom ?

« Il a ordonné à Harry de me frapper. Harry a refusé, et il m'a dit que Chlys, enfin Voldemort, lui ordonnait de frapper des élèves et de se faire du mal. Severus ! S'il continue, Harry va finir par le faire ! » Fit Drago, le coupant dans ses pensées.

« Garde le à l'œil Drago, la potion sera terminait dans quatre jours. Je fais de mon mieux, ne me regarde pas ainsi. » Ordonna le Maître des Potions.

Le blond remarqua qu'il était fatigué. Il soupira. Son Parrain avait raison, il faisait de son mieux. Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, partant à la recherche d'Harry.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passé depuis que Chlys avait ordonné à Harry de frapper Drago, et le brun sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était en train de se laver, lorsque Chlys lui avait donné pour ordre de se faire du mal. Le brun avait tout d'abord répondu par un non, catégorique. Mais, la voix dans sa tête c'était mis à lui hurler des insultes, à le dénigrer et à lui promettre milles souffrances s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'est ainsi que le jeune Potter se retrouva, assis contre la porte de la salle de bain, un couteau qu'il avait fait apparaître à la main.

Il observa partie tranchante de l'objet avec fascination, et traça un trait sur son bras. Il se délecta de la vue du liquide carmin qui s'échappa de la blessure, pour ensuite couler sur son bras. Il recommença quatre fois et s'arrêta. Chlys semblait, lui aussi, se délecter de sa souffrance. Il rinça le sang qui maculait son bras, fit disparaître le couteau et sortit faire un tour dans le château.

Il évitait Drago le plus possible. Il ne voulait pas que Chlys l'oblige à faire du mal à son ami. Il soupira, il avait encore rater un repas, et il allait encore se faire réprimander.

Il percuta une personne et s'excusa, avant de ne voir qu'il s'agissait de son ancien meilleur ami.

' _Frappes le Harry !_ ' Ordonna Chlys dans sa tête.

 _Non..._

Répondit le brun.

' _Frappes le ! Il t'a trahi ! Il t'a tourné le dos ! Fais le lui payer !_ '

Harry hésita. Chlys avait raison. Et puis, c'était tentant. Il envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du rouquin qui fut surpris de ce geste. Il lui envoya un nouveau coup. Mais, Weasley répliqua très vite. Une bagarre s'en suivi, tout y passait, coups de pieds, de poings, de tête, allant même jusqu'à mordre. Finalement, ce fut Ronald qui prit l'avantage, le frappant, encore et encore.

Chlys ricana dans la tête d'Harry. C'est tout ce qu'il avait voulu... Qu'il souffre... Une larme roula sur la joue du brun, alors que le roux, se relevait.

« Désolé... » Murmura Harry. « C'est à cause de Chlys... Il m'oblige à me faire mal... Il veut que je frappes des gens... » Ajouta-t-il.

' _SILENCE !_ ' Hurla la voix dans sa tête. ' _Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de moi ! Idiot ! Sale rat..._ '

Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, gémissant.

« Fais-le s'arrêter... Fais-le s'arrêter... » Supplia-t-il.

Ronald, qui allait répliqué qu'Harry n'était qu'un menteur, remarqua rapidement que le brun ne jouait pas la comédie. Mais qui était ce Chlys ? Comment pouvait-il l'arrêter ? Pourtant Potter semblait souffrir réellement... Il remarqua que les manches de la robe de sorcier du jeune Potter s'étaient relevées, et il put voir très nettement quatre coupures sur son bras droit, des blessures toutes récentes... Que pouvait-il faire lui face à cette situation. Il décida de faire ce qui lui semblait le plus courageux : fuir.

* * *

Severus soupira. Il avant enfin terminé. Avec deux jours d'avance en plus. Il espérait que sa potion allait marcher. Il l'a versa dans une vingtaine de fiole vide et observa le liquide épai, rougeâtre. Pour la réaliser, il lui avait fallut avoir deux ingrédients spéciaux. Un cheveux ou un poil des deux personnes qui était lié. Pour Harry cela n'avait pas été compliqué. Il lui avait simplement demandé et le brun avait accepté rapidement, après avoir bien sûr eut la promesse que ce n'était pas pour du Polynectar. Le plus dur avait été Voldemort. C'était Narcissa en se servant de Dobby, qui l'avait aidé à récupérer un poil du Mage Noir. Severus frissonna, en y repensant, ce n'était pas si compliquée, il aurait très bien pu demander à son propre Elfe de Maison, mais il avait craint qu'il ne soit découvert par le sorcier.

Il étouffa un bâillement et se rendit dans les appartements de Drago par Cheminette. Il chercha Harry partout, sans le trouver. Il grogna et regarda l'heure d'un sort. C'était encore l'heure du repas. Il se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle, le visage fermé, et le regard impénétrable.

Encore une fois, il constata qu'Harry n'y était pas. Il soupira et commença à arpenter le Château. Il croisa Weasley, des bleus sur le visage.

 _Encore une bagarre._

Songea amèrement le Maître des Potions.

Il poursuivit ses recherches, pour apercevoir une personne allongé au milieu du couloir. Il s'approcha rapidement et constata qu'il sagissait de la personne qu'il cherchait.

« Potter ? » Appela-t-il, prenant garde à ses paroles, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se doute de rien.

Le brun se redressa péniblement et l'observa avec attention.

« Buvez. » Ordonna Severus, en lui tendant la potion rouge.

Heureusement, qu'Harry lui faisait confiance. Il soupira de soulagement, lorsque le Gryffondor l'avala sans poser de question. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, puis il se mit à hurler de douleur. Immédiatement, le professeur plaça un sortilège de silence autour de lui, pour ne pas ameuté les habitants de l'école. Il resta là, à regarder le jeune Potter souffrir, impuissant.

 _Il souffre peut-être, mais au moins Voldemort ne pourra plus entrer dans son esprit par la connexion, enfin je l'espère._

Songea le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

* * *

Lord Voldemort était heureux. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il s'amusait avec Harry Potter et il sentait qu'il allait, enfin, parvenir à ses fins. Il ricana lorsque le Survivant lui obéi, comme l'esclave qu'il était, et lorsqu'il se mit à frapper Weasley. Bien sûr, le Mage Noir n'en attendait pas moins, du rouquin. Son rire éclata alors que Weasley frapper ce cher Survivant et que ce dernier ne se défendait plus.

 _Oui Harry Potter, tu vas souffrir !_

Songea-t-il, avant d'éclater, une nouvelle, d'un rire diabolique.

Il ne vit plus rien lorsque Potter ferma les yeux, après avoir supplié pathétiquement Weasley. Il soupira. Ce garçon était divertissant, mais en même temps d'un ennui mortel...

« Potter ? » Appela Severus Rogue.

La colère éclata, alors que Potter se relevait. Il vit que l'homme qui l'avait trahi tendait une potion au garçon qui l'avait terrassé il y a quatorze ans.

' _Tue ce traître !_ ' Ordonna Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

C'est avec rage qu'il vit le garçon avaler la potion sans lui obéir. Soudain, la douleur éclata dans son esprit, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il hurla, en se retirant de la tête de Potter, pensant que la douleur ne serait plus là. Mais il se trompa. Elle était toujours là, et plus puissante. Il hurla de douleur. Heureusement pour lui la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, était insonorisée. Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurler de sa vie. Mais qu'avait donc fait ce traître de Rogue ?

Finalement, l'inconscience le gagna. Il eut un frisson. Et avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent, il se demanda pourquoi ce foutu gamin, parvenait toujours à le battre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tous les événements lui revinrent en blocs. Il ricana de la débilité de Potter, pour ensuite éclaté de rire alors qu'il se mutilait et enfin, hurlait de rage, alors que Rogue avait réussi à le faire partir de l'esprit du _Survivant_.

Il décida de se venger, et alla dans son esprit dans le but d'y trouvait le lien qui l'unissait à Potter, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Une nouvelle fois, il hurla de rage. Il chercha dans tout les recoins, mais ne trouva rien.

Il jura milles souffrances à Harry Potter et Severus Rogue pour leur acte, avant d'aller se défouler sur quelques prisonniers à coups de _Doloris_ , ce qui le calma légèrement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il fut surpris de ne pas entendre la voix de Chlys dans sa tête. Il se redressa lentement et constata, qu'il se trouvait dans les appartements de son professeur de Potions. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était dans un fauteuil non loin de lui et lisait un livre sur les ingrédients rares.

« Bonjour Severus. » Salua Harry.

« Bonjour Harry. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais te demander si je peux aller dans ton esprit, pour voir si Voldemort, s'y trouve encore ? » Demanda Severus.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, avant de comprendre ce que venait de dire son professeur de Potions. Chlys était en réalité Voldemort ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de songer à quoi que ce soit de plus, puisque le Maître des Potions entrait dans son esprit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Il en ressorti quelque minutes plus tard, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Il n'est plus là. » Expliqua-t-il à son élève, alors qu'Harry le regardait abasourdi.

« Chlys... C'était Voldemort... » Murmura le brun, ne pouvant y croire.

« Maintenant, il ne te fera plus aucun mal. Du moins, pas par le lien. »

« Merci... » Murmura Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

Épuisé, il se rendormit, en songeant, que maintenant, il pouvait vivre tranquillement avec Drago et Severus.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le chapitre 25 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 25. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, en effet ça va aller mieux. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plue. Concernant ta Review pour Harry Hadrien Rogue et le secret de Salazar, je ne peux pas y répondre parce que je ne peux pas poster pour le moment, j'ai un petit problème, mais si tu as un compte je pourrais t'expliqué plus en détail. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lysa Sucre_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour tes Review, en fait Harry n'entendait pas réellement Ombrage, il se l'imaginait juste. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que le lien qui unissait Harry et Voldemort avait été brisé. Le brun souriait de plus en plus et cela rendait un certain blond très heureux. Drago avait remarqué que _son_ brun et son Parrain s'était de plus en plus rapproché. Severus lui avait dit qu'Harry s'était confié sur sa famille et qu'à présent, il se sentait plus légé. Un jour, il en avait discuté avec le Maître des Potions qui l'avait surpris.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Drago était dans les appartements de son professeur de Potions. Ce dernier venait de refermer la porte et se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

« Un problème Drago ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le blond secoua la tête, gardant ses yeux gris fixait sur l'homme habillé en noir.

« Harry ne t'as pas rejeté, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? L'autre jour il m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour toi. » Taquina Severus.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama le Serpentard, devenant rouge pivoine. « C'est vrai ? » S'enquit-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« J'ai remarqué que entre Harry et toi... »

« Ah, ça. Je voulais t'en parler justement, puisque tu es sous ma responsabilité. J'aimerais adopté Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Rogue.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Drago, surpris.

Severus resta silencieux, semblant attendre sa réponse. Drago leva un sourcil, songeur. Ce n'était pas bête. En plus Harry faisait confiance à Severus et c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé. Mais, un problème se posait. Il restait encore Voldemort.

« Et Voldemort ? » Demanda le jeune Malefoy.

« Les Gobelins m'ont parlé d'un Manoir de la famille Potter qui a toutes les protections nécessaires, il est incartable. Harry peut entrer quand il veut et si on veut habiter avec lui, il faut juste que Harry nous accepte et que l'on mette une goûte de notre sang pour ne pas se faire griller par les protections. »

 _Il a pensé à tout._

Songea Drago.

« Et Mère. »

« Dobby lui a transmit un message de ma part, et elle a dit qu'elle devait y réfléchir, mais je penses qu'elle accepteras. Tu sais très bien comme moi que si elle ne trouves pas d'échappatoire, Voldemort va découvrir son double jeu et la tuera. Donc elle acceptera et nous rejoindra, quand elle le désirera. »

Drago soupira. Tout allait pour le mieux. Harry était en sécurité, sa mère et son Parrain aussi.

« Tu veux que j'en parles à Harry ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je le ferais, ne t'en fais pas. »

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin... Ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé l'espion de Voldemort, et ça s'était un problème. Une idée germa dans l'esprit du Serpentard, mais il allait avoir besoin d'Harry. Si le Gryffondor, faisait semblant de se rapprocher de ses anciens camarades. Ils pourraient enfin savoir qui était le traître. Il devait en parler au rouge et or.

Prenant la direction de ses appartements, marchant d'un pas lent, il fut stoppé par un mot qui apparut devant lui sur un bout de parchemin. Il tomba au sol, et d'un coup de baguette le blond le fit léviter devant ses yeux. Il fut surpris par la phrase et les initiales qui y étaient inscrits.

 _Je sais qui est l'espion._

 _R.S_

Finalement, Drago rebroussa chemin. Il devait impérativement voir son Parrain.

« Severus ! Sketeer c'est qui est l'espion ! » Cria-t-il après être entré dans le bureau du Maître des Potions.

« Elle est là. » Répondit simplement le professeur, montrant d'un geste de la tête la journaliste qui était arrivé juste avant le blond.

« L'espion de Vous-Savez-Qui est Seamus Finnagan. » Déclara Rita, avant de fuir par la cheminée.

Drago et Severus haussèrent un sourcil. Parmis toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard, l'espion était un Gryffondor ! Ils se regardèrent, ils allaient étriper ce gamin !

* * *

« Ah ! Potter, je vous trouves enfin ! » S'exclama Minerva McGonagall.

« Bonjour professeur. » Répondit simplement Harry, en se tournant vers sa professeur de Métamorphose.

« Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir, immédiatement. » L'informa-t-elle.

Harry soupira et la suivit jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Ce dernier l'invita à entrer avant même qu'il n'ait frapper à la porte.

« Ah ! Harry ! Assieds-toi, mon garçon. » S'exclama Dumbledore en le voyant entrer.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Néanmoins s'installa, restant sur ses gardes, il n'avait plus confiance en l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Harry, je dois te dire une chose de la plus haute importance. »

Constatant qu'il ne répondait rien, le vieil homme poursuivit.

« Il y a une prophétie qui te concernes toi et Voldemort et il va essayer de la récupérer par tout les moyens. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Qu'en avait-il à faire lui d'une prophétie ? Ils l'avaient tous abandonné et ils pensaient qu'il allait les aidé ! Ils rêvaient là !

« Pourquoi me dire cela ? » Demanda froidement le Survivant.

« Parce qu'il compte se servir de toi pour l'avoir. » Fit le Mage Blanc.

 _Je suis surpris Harry. Logiquement tu aurais dû me demander de te dire quelle était cette prophétie._

Songea Dumbledore.

« Eh bien, sachez professeur, que Voldemort ne m'aura pas. » Répondit calmement l'Élu avant de se lever.

« Attends, Harry ! Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce que dit la Prophétie ? » Le retint le Président du Magenmagot.

« Pourquoi faire ? Ce sont vos affaires. » Déclara Harry, avant de quitter le bureau.

Il n'entendit pas le grognement rageur que poussa le vieux sorcier après son départ.

* * *

« Bonsoir Harry. » Sourit Drago alors que le brun venait de se jeter dans les bras du blond.

Ce dernier, pris d'une envie soudaine, posa ses lèvres sur celle du Survivant, y déposant un chaste baiser.

Le Gryffondor resta un instant surpris, puis un sourire bêta étira ses lèvres, alors que son visage s'empourprait. Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le blond environ trois semaines auparavant et avait eu peur que Drago le rejette. Alors qu'il l'embrasse, lui avait confirmait qu'il ne le rejetterait pas.

Lentement, avec douceur et attention, il déposa à son tour un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard, qui rougit à son tour.

« Je t'aime Harry. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je... Je t'aime Drago. » Chuchota le brun, rougissant de plus belle.

Il était aimé, il était heureux. Il recevait enfin de l'amour, pour lui, Harry, et pas pour le Survivant.

« Dit, Severus veut te voir, il doit te parler de quelque chose d'important. » Sourit le blond.

« Seulement si tu m'accompagnes. » Répliqua le brun.

Le blond se leva et tendit sa main au rouge et or, qui l'a saisit avec douceur. Harry allait se diriger vers la porte, mais Drago le tira vers la cheminée. Le jeune Potter grogna en s'étalant au sol après son passage, il se redressa rapidement pour laisser le Serpentard passer.

« Je n'aime pas passer par la cheminée. » Se renfrogna le Gryffondor.

« Cependant, c'est le moyen de transport magique le plus agréable. » Fit remarquer Severus, observant ses deux élèves avec amusement.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » Reprit Harry.

« Il m'a demander de l'accompagner. » Ajouta Drago, alors que son Parrain lui lançait un regard intérrogateur.

« En effet, je voulais te parler de deux choses. Commençons par la « mauvaise » nouvelle. Nous savons qui est l'espion de Voldemort. » Déclara le Maître des Potions.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda le brun.

« Seamus Finnagan. » Répondit Drago.

« Oh... » Fit simplement le Sauveur.

« Quoi c'est tout ? » Demanda Drago.

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Tant pis pour lui, de toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment mon ami. Donc je m'en fiche. » Lui répondit Harry.

« Bon, et bien, passons à la deuxième chose dans ce cas. C'est plus une demande qu'une information... » Hésita Severus. « Voilà, donc, j'aimerais savoir Harry... Situvoulaisdevenirmonfils ? » Débita rapidement le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

« Quoi ? Peux-tu répéter, j'ai rien compris ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Quoi ? Severus ! C'est une blague ! » Se moqua Drago.

« Silence Drago ! » Claqua la voix froide du professeur de Potions.

« Voudrais-tu devenir mon fils Harry ? » Demanda-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Je... Heu... » Fit le jeune Potter, pris au dépourvu.

« Bien sûr, tu as le temps d'y réffléchir. » Tenta de rassurer l'homme.

« Je vais réfléchir. » Sourit Harry.

* * *

Neville sourit. Il avait pu reparler à Harry de nombreuses fois, après que la mémoire lui était _revenue_. Il avait remarqué un réel changement chez le brun. Il souriait plus, riait sur sa passion pour lui plante, mais le plus important était qu'il n'avait pas rejeter le jeune Londubat.

Le Gryffondor avait cru que le jeune Potter le rejetterait, parce qu'il avait été absent et avait sûrement dû penser qu'il l'avait abandonné. Mais le brun avait comprit qu'il n'avait pas voulut cela et Neville en était heureux. Il n'avait pas perdu son amitié.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il agressivement à Ronald qui le fixait.

« Laisses-moi tranquille Londubat. » Grogna le rouquin furieux.

Neville soupira. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place chez les rouges et ors. Tout le monde avait tourné le dos à Harry ici, sauf lui. Il était un intrus dans cette Maison. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait leur prouvait qu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor comme les autres.

* * *

Ronald grogna. Il avait essayé de reparler à Harry, mais le Survivant l'évitait comme la peste. Il lança un regard noir à Londubat et se retourna dans son lit. À cause de ces singeries, Fred et Georges ne lui parlaient plus. Il avait bien tenté de reprendre plusieurs fois contacte avec eux, mais ils l'évitait, comme Harry.

Hermione aussi ne lui parlait plus. Elle lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute si elle avait tourné le dos à son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait obligé à rien. C'était elle seule qui avait pris la décision d'abandonner Harry. Il soupira et laissa le sommeil venir jusqu'à lui. Il réfléchirait à tout cela demain...

* * *

Voldemort hurla de rage. Il envoya un nouveau _Doloris_ sur le Mangemort qui venait de parler.

« Potter est _heureux_! » Siffla-t-il.

« Oui Maître, c'est votre espion qui nous a informé. » Répondit McNair, lorsque le sort s'arrêta.

Un autre _Doloris_ fusa, faisant hurler le Mangemort.

« Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation pour parler McNair ! » Cingla le Mage Noir.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Maître ? » Demanda Bellatrixe.

« Retrouvez Sirius Black et tuez-le ! » Ordonna Voldemort.

« Ne devions-nous pas nous servir de lui pour récupérer la prophétie, Maître ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin, j'irai la récupérer moi-même, puisque je ne suis entouré que d'incapable. Tuez-moi Sirius Black ! » Répondit sèchement le Lord, fixant de ses yeux rouges, ses Mangemorts qui sortaient de la pièce pour exécuter son ordre.

 _Tu vas payer Harry Potter !_

Songea le Mage Noir, avant d'aller torturer un de ses prisonniers.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le chapitre 26 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 26. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _LoupSpell_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras pour Sirius dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, si je veux qu'il soit heureux et il le sera, quand Voldy sera mort. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, et oui, il va falloir faire attention à Dumby, mais cela, Harry ne le sera que trop tard. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras dans ce chapitre pour Sirius. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Caence_

Bienvenue à toi ! Merci pour ta Review. Et oui Harry ne va pas les aider, il va seulement tuer Voldemort pour se venger pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Disons que, puisque personne ne l'a aidé mis à part Severus et Drago, Harry ne va pas leur pardonner si facilement et qu'il commence à les hair. Tu verras pour la mort de Sirius, il reste quand même son parrain donc, tu verras. Ne t'en fait pas Ombrage n'héritera pas de la peine de mort. Quant à Vernon, il sera jugé par les sorcier et non par les Moldus puisque ces derniers ne savent pas pour le monde Magique. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

Harry sourit, il avait finalement donné une réponse positive à Severus, et l'homme avait esquissé un petit sourire. Il évitait les repas, comme toujours, se baladant dans les couloirs et tomba sur Luna au tournant d'un couloir.

« Oh, bonjour Harry. » Salua-t-elle.

« Bonjour Luna. » Répondit-il.

« Comment vas-tu en ce bon matin ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Je vais bien et toi ? » Sourit le brun.

« Pareil. Je suis contente que tu es trouvé quelqu'un. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Harry, pris au dépourvue.

« Drago Malefoy est une personne vraiment bien, même s'il cachait son jeu au début. Tu savais que tu l'avait vexé lorsque tu avais refusé sa main lors de ta première année ? » Poursuivit la Serdaigle.

« Comment sais-tu tout cela Luna ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout ! » Lança-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres, partant en direction de la Grande Salle, laissant le Survivant planté dans le couloir. Sa relation avec Drago n'avait pas encore été dévoilé au grand jour, alors comment la Serdaigle pouvait-elle savoir cela ?

Il poursuivit finalement sa route, laissant ses pas le guider, lorsqu'il fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par une voix qui l'interpella.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Remus.

Le brun se retourna vers son professeur. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de lui depuis son retour à Poudlard. Il sourit et s'avança doucement vers lui.

« Bonjour professeur. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Remus. » Réprimanda l'homme.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda le Sauveur, avisant la mine grave du professeur de DCFM.

« Heu... Sirius a été tué cette nuit... » Annonça-t-il, hésitant.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il venait d'apprendre que l'homme qui avait été son parrain, qui lui avait tourné le dos au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin de lui et qui avait tenté de s'excuser, était mort. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, cependant, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il sentit également du plaisir parce qu'il avait payé, mais il savait que ce n'était pas bien de ressentir cela. Il soupira. C'était tout de même son parrain, même s'il l'avait laissé tomber, il restait quand même un membre de sa famille, une personne qu'il avait aimé.

« Co... Comment ? » Demanda-t-il, alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher.

« Par des Mangemorts. Par Bellatrixe Lestrange. » Murmura Remus.

 _Lui aussi vient de perdre un ami..._

Songea Harry.

« Tu sais Harry, Sirius s'en voulait terriblement de t'avoir laissé tomber. » Déclara doucement le loup-garou.

« Je sais... » Murmura le Survivant. « Il était venu s'excuser... Mais je me suis énervé... Et maintenant, il est... Mort... »

« Tu avais le droit d'être énervé. Sirius devait assumer ses erreurs. »

« Sûrement... »

Harry laissa son professeur et se dirigea lentement vers les appartements de Drago.

« Harry ! » Appela Hermione Granger.

Le brun l'ignora, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle cherchait à lui parler, mais à cet instant même, il n'avait envie de parler à personne.

« Harry, je suis désolée pour Sirius ! » S'écria la jeune lionne.

Le Gryffondor se retourna brusquement vers elle, la haine dansant dans ses yeux.

« C'est de ta faute s'il m'a laissé tomber ! C'est toi qui lui a envoyé cette foutue lettre ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole Granger ! » Cria-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, alors que les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues.

« Mais... » Murmura la brune, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux.

Le Sauveur l'ignora et se précipita vers les appartements de Drago, pour se réfugier dans sa chambre et laisser ses larmes coulaient librement, criant de rage et se maudissant.

* * *

Il sécha les cours, et personne ne vint le chercher, enfin, personne à part Drago et Severus. Ils étaient venu après la première heure de cours, remarquant son absence. Le brun supposa que le blond avait prévenu son Parrain et qu'ensemble, ils étaient venu voir comment il allait, inquiets. Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, il s'était finalement endormi et ne les avait pas entendu partir. Il pensa que Remus avait dû leur expliquer la situation, puisqu'ils ne le dérangèrent pas plus.

« Harry ? » Appela Drago, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre du brun, à l'heure du dîner.

Harry l'avait entendu, mais il ne voulait pas parler. Pas maintenant, enfin, peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien. Après tout, parler avec Severus l'avait aidé, alors pourquoi pas en parler au garçon qu'il aimait ?

« Oui ? » Répondit-il, se redressant légèrement pour observer le blond.

« Tu sais, même si je ne l'ai pas connu comme tu l'as connu, ma mère m'avait dit beaucoup de bien sur lui. Cependant, tu as le droit d'accepter sa mort, malgré ses erreurs. » Décrala celui-ci en s'asseyant dans le lit du brun pour l'enlacer.

Harry ne répondit pas, il ressentait un étrange vide en lui. Un trou béant. Une blessure qui, selon lui, ne pourrait jamais cicatriser. Il avait tellement de regrets... Il se blottit dans les bras de Drago, savourant la chaleur qui se répandait en lui à ce contact. Le Serpentard déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le Sauveur en profita pour l'approfondir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, un petit sourire naissa sur les lèvres du Survivant. Oui, il pouvait pardonner son Parrain, même si c'était trop tard. Rien que d'y penser le fit éclater en sanglots. Drago lui apporta son soutien en resserrant sa prise et le brun cacha son visage dans le cou du blond, laissant ses larmes couler librement. Épuisé, il s'endormit contre son amour qui passa la nuit à ses côtés.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore soupira de soulagement. Il était enfin débarrassé de Sirius Black. Il comptait s'en occuper lui-même, mais apparemment Tom en avait décidé autrement. Le vieux sorcier était toujours énervé contre le Survivant. Il lui avait dit qu'il existait une prophétie et le garçon avait semblé complètement désintéressé. Mais qui donc ne pouvait pas être intéressé par une prophétie qui le concernait ?! Il soupira, encore une fois, Harry Potter était une exception. Enfin, il comprenait le garçon, pour lui, le monde magique l'avait laissé tombé alors qu'il était sur le point de mettre fin à ses jours, donc pour lui, cela semblait logique qu'il ne leur apporte pas son aide. Mais Dumbledore n'était réellement d'accord avec cela. Lui, il avait besoin de son pion pour tuer Voldemort. Pour sauver le monde allait-il faire, alors que l'Élu ne voulait plus combattre ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le procès de Fudge et Ombrage devait avoir lieu dans moins de trois semaines et il devait justement en informer ce cher Survivant, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour lui glisser quelques mots concernant la prophétie ? Il allait railler le garçon à sa cause, la mort de Black était une bonne chose, finalement, c'était la meilleur chose qui soit arrivée depuis le retour de Voldemort.

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy soupira. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher la mort de son cousin, tant pis pour lui... Elle savait qu'il avait laissé tombé l'enfant de l'homme qu'il avait considérait comme son frère et c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas agit pour lui venir en aide. Elle avait toujours dit du bien de lui, lorsqu'elle parlait à Drago de sa famille. Comparé aux autres membres de sa famille, cet enfant si spécial qui avait atteri à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Celui-là même qui détestait sa famille et ses principes, ainsi que la magie noire. L'homme qui avait fuit sa famille une énième dispute entre lui et ses parents au sujet de ses origines et qui avait trouvé refuge chez les Potter. Ce même homme qui aurait donnait sa vie pour ses amis et qui avait était envoyé à Azkaban injustement à cause d'un traître qui s'était fait passé pour mort et qui avait eu droit à la liberté grâce à Harry Potter, alors qu'il allait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu laissé tomber le Survivant. Elle qui avait dit tant de bien de lui à son fils. D'ailleurs, elle songea que la proposition de Severus était tentante. Si elle se retrouvait en mauvaise, elle aurait un endroit où allait pour se protéger. Si Harry Potter protégeait son fils, alors elle accepterait de vivre avec lui. Après tout, elle avait aider son meilleur ami à briser la connexion qui unissait son _Maître_ et l'Élu. Peut-être, pourrait-elle même apprendre à le connaître et à l'apprécier.

* * *

Seamus soupira. Il avait décider de se ranger aux côtés du Mage Noir, mais maintenant, il regrettait. Comment pouvait-il faire pour se défaire de l'emprise qu'exerçait le Lord sur lui ? Devait-il demander de l'aide à Dumbledore ? Oui, de toute manière, il devait déjà savoir son statut auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Jamais, il ne demanderait de l'aide à Harry Potter. Il détestait ce garçon. Lui, un garçon banale, devrait être inférieur à un gamin à qui on avait donnait le titre de Survivant. Il grogna, c'était n'importe quoi. Comment un gamin qui avait peur de son ombre pouvait battre le plus grand Mage Noir de cet époque ? C'était juste une mauviette qui se pensait plus courageux que des personnes qui risquait leur vie, comme lui en ce moment même. Il savait que s'il retournait sa veste, le Lord le tuerait. Mais, s'il restait à son service, il se ferait tuer si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait qu'il ne voulait plus lui obéir. Dans tout less cas, il était déjà mort...

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Drago, qui l'avait forcé à aller manger avec les autres. Ils étaient presque arrivé, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Albus Dumbledore, qui interpella le brun.

« Puis-je vous parler, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda le vieux sorcier, un sourire de grand-père collait au visage.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et se rapprocha du blond.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. » Répondit le Survivant.

« Cela concerne le jugement des actes de la sous-secrétaire du Ministre et de votre Oncle. » Informa Dumbledore.

Harry sursauta et Drago attrapa sa main en signe de soutien, la serrant fortement.

« Et... ? » Hésita le brun.

« Je dois vous en parler. » Répondit sèchement le Mage Blanc.

Harry soupira, s'écarta de Drago et suivit l'homme dans son bureau, après avoir lancé un regard désespéré au Serpentard qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il fut assis face au Directeur de Poudlard, il ferma les yeux, soupira et tordit ses mains dans tous les sens, attendant que l'homme prenne la parole.

« Donc... ? » Hésita Harry, constatant que Dumbledore ne lui parlait pas.

« Une audience à lieu dans deux semaines. » Déclara Albus.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama le brun.

« Et tu vas devoir témoigner. » Poursuivit le directeur l'ignorant.

« Non... » Murmura le brun.

Il ne voulait pas raconter. Il n'en avait pas envie et il ne savait pas s'il en aurait la force devant eux... Ils savaient déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, puisque Rita Skeeter avait écrit un article sur cet _événement_ dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Et comment allait-il réagir face à Ombrage et son Oncle ? Il n'en savait rien...

« Bien sûr votre Oncle et Dolores Ombrage seront jugés, mais votre Tante et votre cousin également, pour n'avoir rien révélé au monde Magique de votre situation. »

 _Pétunia et Dudley..._

Songea Harry, incrédule.

Mais, sa Tante n'avait jamais rien fait. Enfin, si elle ne l'avait pas aidé, mais c'était pour ne pas se faire battre par son mari. Et son cousin, il n'était au courant de rien. Il pensait simplement que son Oncle le disputait pour une tâche mal faite, mais jamais il n'avait su ce qu'il faisait réellement. Harry savait que Pétunia avait voulu l'en protéger. Il soupira, les larmes roulèrent ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se leva et se précipita vers la sortie. Il courut jusqu'aux appartements de Severus, claqua le portrait, s'appuya contre le bois, glissant jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol, les genoux remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine. Les entourant de ses bras, le corps tremblant, ses larmes redoublèrent.

* * *

Il resta dans cette position pendant plus d'une heure, pleurant encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le portrait fut poussé, le pousant lui aussi. Une personne entra et s'arrêta, s'agenouillant devant lui.

« Harry ? » S'inquiéta le Maître des Potions, remarquant l'état du garçon qui allait devenir son fils.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, alors que le brun ne répondait pas.

Harry resta silencieux et Severus lui attrapa le menton, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les larmes du Gryffondor doublèrent une nouvelle fois. Comment faisait-il pour pleurer autant en deux jours ? L'homme l'attira à lui avec douceur et fit une chose qui surpris le plus jeune. Le Maître des Potions pris le Survivant dans ses bras. C'était un geste maladroit et pas sûr, mais l'Élu était bien. Il se blottit contre l'homme, profitant de cette brève étreinte. Il n'aimait pas les contactes et s'écarta après quelques secondes, observant avec attention le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, alors que les perles d'eau salée avaient cessées de couler.

« Dumbledore... Il a dit... Il a dit qu'il y avait un procès dans deux semaines... »

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, il savait que Severus avait compris. Le visage du professeur, avant, rassurant, était désormais vide de toutes émotions, fermé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je travaille sur une potion pour te venger depuis que je connais ta situation. » Sourit alors diaboliquement le Maître des Potions.

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla Harry, ne comprenant rien à la tournure de la conversation.

« J'ai fabriqué une potion pour eux. En somme, ils revivrons pour le restant de leur vie ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, en boucle. »

« Mais, comment comptes-tu leur donner ? »

« J'ai réussi à le mélanger avec le Véritasérum. Puisqu'ils sont obliger d'en prendre, ils ingéreront la potions. Ne t'en fait pas, elle est incolore. »

« Je... Je ne veux pas témoigner... »

« Ah, excuses-moi... Je n'avais pas pensé à cela... » S'excusa Severus, qui n'avait pas prit ce point de vue en compte. « Voudrais-tu en parler ? »

« Je ne veux pas témoigner... Pas devant eux... Et... Ma Tante sera là et mon... Mon cousin aussi... Je ne veux pas lui raconter ça... »

« Je comprends, je serais là pour te soutenir ainsi que Drago. Et puis, tu pourras arrêter quand tu le voudras, enfin je ne suis pas sûr. Mais j'essaierai d'en parler avec Dumbledore. »

« Non ! Pas lui ! Je le déteste ! Il veut que je sauve les sorciers et m'a inventé une histoire de prophétie... Je ne veux plus le voir... » S'écria Harry.

« D'accord... Je comprends... »

« Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je vais devoir _tout_ raconter devant _tout_ le monde ! Mais ils savent déjà tout ! Skeeter à tout dévoilé dans la Gazette ! À quoi ça sert ? À rien... A rien... » S'énerva Harry, avant de fuir, pour aller jusque dans le parc.

Pourquoi tout allait si mal pour lui à chaque fois qu'il reprenait goût à la vie ? Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui qu'il arrivait de telle chose ? Il observa le lac et l'envie du plonger dans l'eau le prit. Peut-être que finalement une petite beignade lui ferait du bien. Il soupira, non, il n'en avait plus envie. En ce mois de Mars l'eau ne devait pas être très chaude, à quoi bon faire cela ? Tout ce qu'il allait gagnait été qu'il serait malade et qu'il risquerait d'aller à l'infirmerie. Un autre soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il repensa à toutes ses tentatives de suicides. Finalement, deux personnes tenaient à ce qu'il vive. Severus qui allait devenir son père et Drago, le garçon qu'il aimait. Il ferait tout pour lui. Il donnerait sa vie pour ce Serpentard, il pourrait même tuer Voldemort pour le blondinet.

Voldemort... La rage monta en lui. Il avait envie de se venger. Il soupira. Il était triste et en colère et... Surtout, il avait peur. Son côté Gryffondor lui disait de ne pas avoir peur et d'aller affronter Voldemort sur le champs, mais son côté Serpentard, lui disait d'attendre, que la vengeance viendrait. Oui, il allait déjà se venger de Ombrage et Vernon, il frissonna, et ensuite il aviserait. Peut-être que se sera le tour de Granger ou Weasley, ou encore Finnagan ? Il ne savait pas encore, mais il avait soif de vengeance. Et il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. C'était étrange. Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec Drago. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Drago serait quoi lui dire.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. La culpabilité l'envahissa alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Severus. C'était sortit sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, comment le pouvait-il ? Il n'était pas à sa place. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre réellement. Ils faisaient presque tous semblant. Certains essayaient, mais les autres, eux, disaient seulement cela en pensant qu'il allait les croire et accepté leurs excuses. Mais jamais, il ne pourrait. Comment le pourrait-il ? Si eux avaient eu besoin de lui un jour, il leur aurait tendu la main sans hésité. Mais eux, ils s'étaient simplement reculé, laissant la place à la méchanceté pour le rabaisser encore plus. Fatigué, il s'endormit à même le sol, bercé par le vent frais et le bruit de l'eau du Lac Noir.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le chapitre 27 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 27. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Gest_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je suis désolée pour Sirius. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review ! Pour Dumbledore tu verras dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lydouille_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review ! Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Ariane_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, tu verras que la quatrième proposition faite, sera utilsé. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Naina24_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

ON A ATTEINT LES 200 REVIEWS UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS !

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

Vernon Dursley grogna. Il avait toujours détesté le Monde de la Magie, et les monstres qui étaient pourvu de pouvoir leur permettant de faire des choses bizarres. Il avait rencontré cette foute femme, qui faisait partie des monstruosité du monde de la magie, elle lui avait fait signer un contrat avec son sang et il avait dû lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Il n'avait plus était maître de ses mouvements et n'avait pas pu se rebeller contre elle. Mais il avait aimé faire payer au monstre qu'était le garçon qui s'était incrusté dans sa vie il y a 14 ans. Il l'avait toujours insulté, mais jamais il n'était allé jusqu'à le frapper ou pire. Il n'avait pas voulut battre sa femme, le morveux ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais sa femme…. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. La magie lui en avait déjà trop fait, il s'était juré de la protéger envers et contre tout, et à cause d'un contrat fait par un monstre, il n'avait pas pu tenir cette promesse. Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour, ce jour où il avait rencontré le père de son neveu…

* * *

/ Flash Back /

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il s'était fiancé avec Pétunia que Vernon allait manger chez les parents de sa future femme. Ils avaient prévu de leur annoncer la nouvelle. C'est donc accompagné de de sa « Pet' » qu'il se rendit chez les Evans.

« Bonjour ma chérie, bonjour Vernon. » Les salua la mère de Pétunia.

« Bonjour. » Leur sourit son mari.

« Salut maman, papa. » Sourit Pétunia en allant faire la bise à ses parents.

« Bonjour. » Lança Vernon, tout souriant en observant sa future femme avec tendresse.

« Bonjour Pétunia, Vernon. » Les salua Lily Evans. « Je vous présentes James, mon petit ami. » Sourit-elle doucement.

James s'approcha justement de Vernon pour lui serrer la main, mais il s'écarta vivement, refusant la main d'une personne aussi différente que lui. Sa fiancée lui avait dit que sa sœur lui avait fait beaucoup de mal avec ses pouvoirs magiques, et Vernon détestait les gens de l'espèce de la petite sœur de Pétunia depuis ce jour là. Il détestait le monstre qu'elle était, et jamais il n'accepterait de se faire toucher par un monstre qui était de la même trempe qu'elle. Jamais il ne les laisserait faire de mal à sa « Pet' ».

« Heureux de vous rencontrer James. » Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Il sembla capter le regard mauvais qu'il lui lançait puisqu'il haussa un sourcil, pour ensuite lui renvoyer son regard. Il soupira et laissa passer, il rejoignit sa femme et annonça la nouvelle avec sa fiancée. Les parents de Pétunia et Lily décidèrent de fêter la nouvelle avec un grand repas.

Ils étaient tous attablés et comme par hasard, James et Vernon se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'aure. Après avoir commencé à manger, Vernon trouva cela bizarre de ne pas parvenir à attraper les aliments dans son assiettes. Il grogna et pensa que c'était dû au manque de sommeil. Mais finalement, lorsqu'il fut arrivé au dessert, il remarqua que c'était ce _James_ qui pointait un bout de bois vers ses aliments sous l'oeil amusé de Lily.

Il tenta d'en avertir les parents de la rousse, mais rien n'y fit. Ils sourirent simplement, rappelant les actes de magie accidentelle de Lily. Il grogna, se leva brusquement et quitta la table ainsi que la maison, rapidement suivit de sa future femme. C'était définitif, Vernon Dursley détestait les sorciers, et jamais il n'accepterait qu'un de ces monstres habite sous son toit.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Et maintenant Dursley allait être jugé pour ses actes abominables. Il soupira, finalement, il allait devoir abandonner sa femme et son enfant.

* * *

Harry soupira en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Il avait mal partout et avait une envie immédiatement et intenable de se couper. Il courut jusqu'à son ancienne salle de classe et fit apparaître une lame. Il la regarda intenssément, et laissa finalement le sang couler. La douleur et la vue du liquide rouge carmin l'apaisa, mais bientôt il en voulut plus. C'est donc avec rage qu'il continua de s'entailler les bras, le corps. Ils pensaient tous qu'il s'en était sortit, mais en réalité, il n'avait jamais arrêté. Il l'avait juste caché et s'était soigné tout seul afin que même Drago et Severus ne se rende compte de rien. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours et il avait été en manque. Il avait l'impression qu'il était addict. Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il était réellement addict à ses actes et il les aimait. Il avait honte, terriblement honte, mais cela l'apaisait et son corps en demandait toujours plus. Il regarda pendant de longues minutes ses bras et ses jambes qui étaient en sang et songea qu'il avait bien fait de s'entraîner en Oclumencie, sinon Severus aurait découvert qu'il mentait. Il soupira, il se sentait coupable d'avoir hurler sur son professeur de potions, mais il avait dit la vérité, il avait seulement dit ce qu'il pensait. Il lui disait qu'il allait y avoir un procès et le Maître des Potions avait seulement sourit en lui indiquant qu'il avait fabriqué une potion pour les faire payer. Bien sûr, il avait envie qu'ils paient, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela...

Le brun soupira, et arrêta l'écoulement de sang de ses blessures, sentant la fatigue s'abattre d'un seul coup sur lui. Il ne pensa même pas à cacher ses blessures et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore soupira de frustration. Il n'avait pas vu Harry Potter ce matin au petit-déjeuner, et s'était mis en tête de le retrouver. Il devait impérativement lui parler. Il n'avait pas compris sa réaction, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait y avoir un procès. Enfin, ça c'était seulement ce que pouvait penser les professeurs, en réalité il avait très bien compris. Il savait qu'il avait mis son soldat dans un sale état, mais c'était le but qu'il avait recherché. Il voulait le détruire, pour en faire un bon petit soldat bien docile. Mais cela, seul lui le savait. Une lueur mauvaise passa brièvement dans son regard, avant qu'il ne reprenne son air de grand-père.

Il soupira, il avait presque fini de chercher au niveau du deuxième étage. Une porte verrouillée l'intriga. Il haussa un sourcil, habituellement cette porte n'était jamais verrouillée, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une salle de classe abandonnée, mise à disposition pour les couples voulant se retrouver seuls. Il n'y avait pas qu'une, mais il veillait à ce que les sorts de verrouillage ne soit pas trop puissant. Cepandant, celui qui avait été jeté contre la porte était très puissant. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, la personne qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans cette pièce. Après quelques mouvements de baguettes, il l'ouvrit et entra, prenant soin de n'être vu par personne, il referma la porte.

Le vieux sorcier s'avança vers le fond de la salle, et s'arrêta, retenant un sursaut de surprise en voyant le corps couvert de cicatrices et de blessures fraîchement faite par le Survivant. Ayant peur que son soldat ait voulu en finir, il l'emmena d'urgence dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh qui soigna chacune des blessures du brun sous l'oeil vigilent de son supérieur.

Dumbledore resta donc près de l'adolescent, après avoir dit à Pomfresh qu'il ne voulait aucun visiteur, que se soit élève ou professeur, il ne voulait voir personne s'approcher d'Harry sans qu'il ne lui ait parlé avant. Il patienta durant une heure avant de voir son petit _protéger_ se réveiller en sursaut et regardait attentivement autour de lui. Il l'entendit soupirer et hoqueter de stupeur lorsque le garçon remarqua sa présence.

« Mon... Monsieur ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Potter, feignant l'ignorance.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu Harry, toi et moi, savons très bien ce que tu t'es fait. » Grogna d'une voix dure Albus, fixant avec insistance les bras du brun.

« Je... Non ! » S'écria le garçon observant ses bras.

Le vieil homme le vit prendre sa baguette pour faire quelques mouvements. Évidement, rien ne se passa et il vit la panique s'afficher sur le visage du Survivant. Il hurla, se mordit, et se griffa les poignets jusqu'au sang, alors que l'infirmière tetait de l'en empêcher, sous le regard « triste et impuissant » du vieux Directeur. Il soupira lorsque Pomfresh lança un sort de sommeil sur le brun, que pourrait-il faire si ce garçon, son soldat, désirait mourir...

* * *

Severus était inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Harry de la matinée et Drago non plus. Il n'était même pas aller en cours. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Il soupira, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas agit correctement et maintenant le Gryffondor devait lui en vouloir énormément. Il avait cherché dans tout les endroits possibles du château, mis à part l'infirmerie lorsque Pomona lui en eut interdit l'entrée, et il n'avait pas retrouvé Harry. Même Lupin ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

Il soupira, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule option. Harry devait être à l'infirmerie. Il haussa soudainement un sourcil, il n'avait pas vu Dumbledore de la matinée et il n'était même pas dans son bureau. L'inquiétude fut lisible dans ses yeux le temps d'un instant. Et si Harry était à l'infirmerie à cause de Dumbledore ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il savait qu'Harry lui avait dit que le Directeur lui avait parlé de la prophétie. Mais que souhaitait faire le vieux citroné ?

C'est donc d'un pas pressé qu'il se rendit à l'infirmerie pour éclaircir tout cela. Une fois de plus, Pomfresh ne le laissa pas entrer. Il grogna, et commença à défaire un à un les sorts posés sur la porte. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se retrouva face à une infirmière plus qu'énervée.

« Severus ! Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne ici ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« Et moi j'ai besoin de voir Harry. » Répondit calmement le Maître des Potions.

« Il n'a pas le droit au visite, le Directeur est avec lui. » Répliqua Pomona.

 _C'est bien ce que je pensais..._

Songea le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

Que pouvait-il faire lui face à son supérieur ? Il soupira, il allait devoir encore patienter.

« Comment va Harry ? » Préféra-t-il demander.

« Très mal. Je suppose qu'en le sauvant d'Ombrage et Dursley, tu sais peut-être qu'il se mutilait. » Murmura la femme, la mine soudainement très inquiéte.

« Je vois... Je vous laisses, prévenez-moi dès que Dumbledore est parti. » Annonça simplement le professeur de Potions.

Il se dirigea lentement vers sa salle de cours, plongé dans ses pensées. Ainsi, Harry se mutilait encore et il ne lui avait rien dit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Bon sang, le garçon allait devenir son fils ! Quel père ferait-il s'il n'était même pas capable de voir qu'il se faisait du mal ? Il soupira et mit ses pensées de côté. Pour le moment, il avait un cours à donner et il n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, retenant un hurlement. Il remarqua qu'il était toujours à l'infirmerie et qu'il faisait nuit. Il récupéra sa baguette, ses vêtements, et prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit, il sortit de l'infirmerie. Il se précipita jusqu'aux appartements de Drago, lâchant ses affaires au milieu du salon, il se précipita dans la chambre du Serpentard et se jeta sur lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Drago se redressa en sursaut, faisant sursauter le brun. Harry fut rassuré lorsque le blond le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » Demanda finalement le jeune Malefoy.

« Je... J'ai fait une bêtise et Dumbledore l'a vu... » Renifla Harry, contre le torse du garçon qu'il aimait.

« Une bêtise ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a fait ? »

« Je... Je me suis fait du mal... Et il l'a vu... Il m'a emmené à l'infirmerie alors que je dormais... Et maintenant l'infirmière sait... Et elle a soigné toutes mes cicatrices et mes blessures... J'ai plus rien... J'ai plus rien... »

Le Gryffondor éclata en sanglot, alors que Drago ne disait rien, surpris par ce que venait d'avouer le brun.

« Ne me rejettes pas... S... S'il te plaît... » Supplia-t-il.

« Jamais, je ne te rejetterais, Harry. Je t'aime comme tu es et malgré tes actions, jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Pourquoi as-tu replongé ? » Consola le Serpentard.

« J'ai jamais vraiment arrêter... »

« Ah... »

Drago se crispa et Harry s'écarta vivement. Qu'allait donc faire le blond ? Allait-il le frapper ? Non, jamais il ne ferait cela et Harry le savait. Alors que se passait-il ?

« Je ne vais rien te faire Harry. » Murmura Drago, l'impuissance lisible dans son regard. « Je suis juste en colère contre moi-même parce que je n'ai rien vu... » Ajouta-t-il.

Rassuré Harry se blottit contre son blond, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras. Il laissa le Vert et Argent le réconfortait comme il le pouvait et fini par s'endormir serrait dans les bras de son amour.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le chapitre 28 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 28. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Pouika_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, alors non, Harry peut toujours se blesser, en fait lorsqu'il a utilisé sa baguette c'est parce qu'il pensait avoir mis ses Glamours. Et non il n'a pas mis sa magie sous contrôle. Il ne s'est rien passé parce que l'infirmière à soigné les blessures d'Harry et Dumbledore à réussi à faire disparaître les cicatrices. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lysa Sucre_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 28 :

Les deux semaines étaient passées à une vitesse folle pour Harry. Il n'avait cessé de fuir Dumbledore, l'infirmière et Hermione Granger. Il avait aussi eu le temps de discuter longuement avec Severus et il s'était excusé. Drago l'avait soutenu concernant le procès et ses envies de se couper. Ils avaient veillé, lui et Severus, à ce qu'il ne recommence pas, et Harry pensait que c'était bien ainsi. Cependant, il était constamment surveillé et ça commençait à l'agacer. Il soupira, si seulement il pouvait arrêter le temps, il le ferait... Il allait devoir témoigner et cela l'angoissait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il devait assister à ce foutu procès ? Il ne savait même pas quelle serait sa réaction face à son Oncle et Ombrage. Il frissonna. Déjà qu'il tremblait rien qu'en pensant à eux, alors il espérait de tout cœur que Drago et Severus pourrait le soutenir. Enfin, il savait que Drago ne pourrait peut-être pas venir puisqu'il n'avait pas été cité dans la liste des témoins, seuls lui et Severus avaient été inscrits sur cette liste. Sûrement un coup de Dumbledore...

Dumbledore... Harry le haïssait, et il paierait. Par sa faute, il n'avait plus aucune cicatrice, sauf celle sur sa cuisse gauche, comment avait-il pu effacer les marques qui zébraient son corps alors que Severus n'y était pas parvenu ? Il soupira, et mis ses pensées de côté, il devait se préparer à partir...

Partir... Il ne voulait pas aller au procès, mais il y était obligé et l'audience commençait dans moins d'une heure et il n'était toujours pas prêt. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne voulait pas en sortir, la peur lui tordait le ventre.

« Harry, ouvre ! » Demanda Severus pour la énième fois. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience ! » Grogna-t-il, lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse.

« Je ne veux pas y aller ! » Cria Harry, la gorge nouée.

« Je le sais, et tu sais très bien que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'y aurais pas été. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour cela et tu vas devoir témoigner. Dis-toi qu'ils paieront. »

« La potion... » Se souvint Harry.

« Oui, je te jure qu'ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. » Tenta de rassurer Severus.

Finalement, la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit et le Maître des Potions entra dans la pièce, et s'agenouilla devant le brun qui était roulé en boule à l'autre bout.

« Aller, va prendre une douche Harry. Dépêches-toi. » Ordonna le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

Après un long soupire, le Survivant se leva et alla prendre une douche rapide. Il enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche que Severus lui avait acheté il n'y a pas longtemps et refusa le petit-déjeuner proposé par son professeur de Potions.

* * *

Il frissonna, il y était. Il se trouvait devant la salle d'audience dans laquelle allait être jugé Ombrage et Dursley. C'était ici qu'il allait devoir témoigner, qu'il allait devoir tout raconter...

C'est dans un état second, le corps tremblant qu'il entra dans la salle et qu'il s'installa sur le banc des témoins avec Severus Rogue. Son corps trembla plus violemment lorsque Ombrage et Vernon Dursley entrèrent dans la pièce. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de Détraqueur et lâcha un petit soupire, il n'avait pas besoin que ces créatures ravivent ses mauvais souvenirs... Il put voir Pétunia et Dudley entrer et s'installer sur le banc des témoins, non loin de lui.

Severus Rogue grogna mentalement, il jeta un regard en coin à son élève et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux dans le vide. Il soupira, que pouvait-il faire ici ? Rien... Il ne pouvait rien faire ici. Il observa les alentours, regardant dans les tribunes les gens qui prenaient places. Il en reconnu certains, d'autres lui étaient inconnus et ils les observa longuement. Il pouvait déceler de la haine dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur les deux personnes qui allaient être jugé. Lui aussi les haïssait, mais il savait qu'ils paieraient bientôt. Il sourit sadiquement intérieurement, Harry allait être vengé. Bien entendu, seuls Harry, Drago et lui étaient au courant de cette vengeance invisible. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Il valait mieux tenir les autres à l'écart, surtout Dumbledore. D'abord Ombrage et Dursley, ensuite ceux qui avaient tourné le dos au Survivant. Ils allaient tous payer pour l'avoir abandonné.

Il fut très attentif lorsque l'audience commença. Severus regarda le brun du coin de l'œil, espérant qu'il surpasserait cette épreuve. Il constata que personne n'avait voulu être l'avocat du Crapaud et de la Baleine, il ricana intérieurement et décida d'écouter le Ministre de la Magie.

« Bonjour, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, pour juger les crimes de Dolores Janes Ombrage et Vernon Dursley commis sur Harry James Potter. » Déclara Fudge.

« Monstres ! » S'écria une femme du Magenmagot.

« Ils ne méritent que Azkaban ! » Intervint un homme non loin d'elle.

« Le baisé du Détraqueur ! » Continua un autre sorcier.

« Magouilleurs ! » Cria une autre femme.

« Calmez-vous ! » Hurla la voix de Fudge par dessus toutes les autres.

« Soyez impartiaux mes amis. Je vous rappel que nous sommes dans un tribunal. Nous jugerons ces deux personnes à la fin de ce procès et seulement à l'aide des preuves apportées. » Continua-t-il.

Le silence se fit, les paroles de Fudge avaient fait effet. Severus tourna la tête vers Harry, il sentait sa douleur sortir par vague, les yeux toujours dans le vide. Le Survivant souffrait de revoir ces deux personnes, les souvenirs avaient dû remonter à la surface et le Maître des Potions songea que la situation avait submergé le brun et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser la Légimenscie.

« ...Pétunia Dursley est appelée à témoigner. » Déclara le Ministre.

 _Concentres-toi Severus, sois plus attentif._

Se sermonna le Maître des Potions.

Une jeune femme blonde au cou relativement long se présenta à la barre. Elle tremblait légèrement, peu sûre d'elle.

« Répétez après moi. » Ordonna Fudge. « Moi, Pétunia Evans Dursley, jure de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. »

« Moi, Pétunia Evans Dursley, jure de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. » Répéta la Moldue, tremblante.

« Bien, nous vous écoutons. »

« Je... Je n'ai jamais réellement considéré Harry comme mon neveu. Je ne pouvais pas supporter sa différence, j'ai toujours été jalouse de Lily étant petite, et lorsque Harry est arrivé chez nous, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être normal. Mais je m'étais trompée. Je ne lui ai jamais donné l'amour qu'il méritait, mais jamais je ne l'ai frapper. Je lui donnais juste des corvées à faire... »

« Quel genre de corvée ? » Intervint Amélia Bones.

« Tout ce qui était nettoyage de la maison et entretien du jardin, et la cuisine. » Répondit docilement l'ancienne Evans.

« Pouvez-vous nous parler de cet été ? » Demanda Fudge.

« Oui, avant que Harry ne revienne à la maison, Vernon à commencé à agir bizarrement. Il était de plus en plus agressif envers moi, et il avait même commencé à s'en prendre à Dudley, mais je me devais de protéger mon fils. Quand je lui ai dit de ne pas parler aussi agressivement à notre fils, il s'est mit à me frapper. Au départ c'était juste une gifle, puis il a été de plus en plus violent. Et je ne pouvais rien dire. C'était comme si Vernon n'était plus lui même, qu'il agissait sous la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre... La veille du retour de Harry, il m'a dit qu'il fallait être gentil avec lui et là j'ai comprit que ce n'était plus mon mari, j'ai d'abord pensé à du Polynectare, je savais ce que c'était grâce à Lily qui en avait parlé à nos parents, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je me trompais. J'ai finalement accepté mon mari tel qu'il était. J'ai été surprise lorsqu'il faisait tout pour Harry, il le gâté comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, il l'emmenait au restaurant et partout où il voulait. Et un jour où Harry était dehors à profiter du soleil, Vernon en a profiter pour s'en prendre à moi et Dudley. Il m'a frapper devant mon fils et nous a dit de quitter la maison, qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire avec Harry. Je suis donc parti avec Dudley, on s'est réfugié chez une de mes amies. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Vernon lèverait la main sur Harry. Il l'avait tellement bien traité lorsque j'étais là... »

« Et lorsque vous êtes revenue ? » Demanda Amélia alors qu'un long silence s'était installé.

« Nous ne sommes revenus que le lendemain matin. Si je restais plus longtemps les gens auraient eu des soupçons, je faisais toujours en sorte de ne rester qu'une nuit chez des amis, et je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention. Lorsque je suis revenu, l'odeur du sang et de l'alcool m'a sauté au nez. J'ai soudainement eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de sorcier, mais je me trompais une fois de plus. Je suis monté dans la chambre de Harry, j'avais un très mauvais pré-sentiment, mais Harry n'était pas dans sa chambre. Je pensais qu'il était sorti, alors que suis allée dans la cuisine. Il y avait plein de sang partout... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je n'osais pas non plus demandé à Vernon, de peur qu'il ne lève la main sur moi, une nouvelle fois. Je suis allée dans le placard sous l'escalier pour prendre des produits pour nettoyer et c'est là que je... Que j'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé en mon absence... »

Un long silence s'installa à nouveau, Pétunia semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle semblait revoir la scène. Severus remarqua qu'elle tremblait de plus en plus fort, il vit ses yeux se poser vers Harry et il put y lire un « je te demande pardon. »

« Et qu'avez-vous vu ? » Demanda Fudge avec impatience.

« Harry... Il était couvert de sang et très mal en point. J'ai eu honte d'être partie. Je ne l'aimais peut-être pas comme j'aurais dû l'aimer, mais je me suis dit que si je n'avais pas quitter la maison ce jour là, jamais Vernon n'aurait levé la main sur lui. Enfin c'était pire que ça encore. Il l'avait battu à sang. J'ai profité de l'absence de Vernon et j'ai commencé à le soigner. Il était partit au travail, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Sauf, qu'il est rentré alors que je m'occupais de Harry. Il m'a donc surprise à le soigné, je l'ai payé. Il m'a frappé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me lever. J'ai compris que je ne devais pas aidé Harry, sinon, je le paierais de ma vie, mon mari n'avait même pas hésité une seconde avant de me frapper. » Répondit Pétunia, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi n'avoir contacté personne venant du monde magique ? » Demanda doucement Amélia Bones.

« Je ne pouvais pas. La chouette de Harry n'était pas à la maison. Je ne pouvais prévenir personne, Vernon m'empêchais de sortir de la maison, je ne pouvais plus mettre un pied dehors, il avait justement peur que je ne prévienne un sorcier. »

« Nous vous remercions pour votre témoignage. » Lui sourit doucement la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

Après Pétunia, se fut le tour du cousin de Harry de témoigner. Severus soupira, ce gosse ne disais que ce qu'il savait déjà. Il racontait combien son père était gentil avec lui avant cet été. Il raconta ensuite qu'il l'avait vu frapper sa mère et qu'il s'en été pris à lui.

« Je... Un jour j'ai vu ce que faisait mon père à Harry. il... Il le frappait avec sa ceinture et Harry devait compter les coups un à un, sinon il frapper encore plus fort. Puis... Harry devait se déshabiller et il... Il l'a... » Pleura Dudley.

« Je penses que nous pouvons arrêtez là. » Lui sourit Amélia, comprenant l'enfant.

Le gros garçon alla reprendre sa place auprès de sa mère, qui, elle aussi, pleurait. Severus eut un peu de compassion pour les deux personnes qui venaient de témoigner. Ce n'était pas si facile pour eux. Pour lui non plus d'ailleurs, il se leva lorsqu'on l'appela à témoigner et se présenta à la barre.

« Répétez après moi. » Ordonna une nouvelle fois Fudge. « Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, jure de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. »

Le Maître des Potions répéta docilement la phrase demandée. Il n'avait rien à caché, il allait dire tout ce qu'il avait vu, enfin, il n'allait pas parlé des cours d'Occlumenscie, bien évidemment.

« Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai toujours détesté Harry depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard à cause de son père, et il n'y a que cette année que cela à changé. » Commença-t-il.

« Et pourquoi cela a-t-il changé ? » Demanda Amélia Bones.

« Avant je voyais Harry comme son père. Mais, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas son père et qu'il souffrait énormémment. Durant le début de sa cinquième année, j'ai remarqué que les Gryffondor avait tourné le dos à Harry et qu'il ne mangeait presque rien, pour ne pas dire rien. » Répondit Severus.

« Pourquoi sa Maison l'a-t-elle rejetée ? » Demanda Fudge intrigué.

« Au début, je n'en savait rien, mais, après avoir gagné la confiance d'Harry, il m'a dit que c'était à cause de Ronald Weasley. Harry lui avait jeté un sort dans le train in-intentionnellement alors qu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, et Ron Weasley à mis toute la Maison Gryffondor contre Harry, sauf Neville Londubat. Au fil des jours, j'ai observé Harry et j'ai remarquait qu'il ne venait plus manger dans la Grande Salle. Un jour, je l'ai mis en retenue parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire sa potion et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir eu Potions le matin même. Il avait commençait à la faire, mais il s'est rapidement enfuit de la salle de cours. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait du sang au sol, alors j'ai recherché Harry. Il était dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets et du sang coulait de blessures qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Je l'ai soigné et l'ai laissé tranquille. Puisque personne n'avait remarqué l'état d'Harry, je me devais de gagner sa confiance pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir prévenu personne ? » Demanda une personne du Magenmagot.

« Personne ne l'aidait ! Pourquoi prévenir quelqu'un alors que tout le monde s'en fichait. J'ai même essayer d'en parlait avec le Directeur, mais il m'a dit qu'Harry était seulement dans une mauvaise passe et qu'il se mettait lui-même à l'écart, alors que ce n'était pas vrai. La seule aide qu'il a trouvé été en les personnes qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard. » Répondit Rogue.

« Qui étaient-elles ? » Demanda Amélia.

« Drago Malefoy et moi-même. Un jour, alors que Harry avait retrouvé dans un couloir par Drago Malefoy en train d'être frapper par Ron Weasley, je l'ai soigné parce qie les blessures que l'Oncle d'Harry lui avait infligé lors des vacance de Noël s'étaient rouvertes. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'il était battu par sa famille. Comme Minerva McGonagall m'a demandait où était Harry, je lui ai montré dans quel état il était. Bien sûr, elle ne savait rien de la situation, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait au sein de la Maison Gryffondor. Et quand on lui a dit que Harry nous avait dit que Ronald Weasley l'avait frappé parce qu'il avait perdu son père, elle ne nous a pas cru. Enfin, sauf quand Drago Malefoy lui a demandé si ses souvenirs comptait, elle a accepté de nous croire. »

« Comment avez-vous découvert que Dolores Ombrage était celle qui dirigeait tout cela ? » Demanda Fudge.

Le Maître des Potions regarda sévèrement le Crapaud avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.

« J'ai remarqué que Harry avait de nombreuse retenues avec le Professeur Ombrage, beaucoup trop, et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était là-bas, il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas. »

« Comment cela ? » Demanda Amélia.

« Je ne sais pas comment cela se faisait. Drago Malefoy s'était proposé pour allait voir, il a prétexté demander des renseignement sur un traité que Ombrage avait affichait. Et il a constaté qu'Harry n'était pas dans le bureau, quand il lui a demandé pourquoi il n'était pas en retenue, elle lui a répondu qu'il était parti. Cependant, je savais qu'il n'était pas sortit, puisque j'avais à Harry de venir me parlait. »

« Venir vous parler ? » Releva Fudge.

« Je lui avais proposé de venir parler de tout et de rien, de ce qu'il voulait, parce que je pensais que ça l'aiderait et Harry avait accepté. Alors quand il est venu le lendemain, on a parlé des cours, et il a eu une réaction étonnante lorsqu'il a évoqué la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il a commencé a se griffer, se mordre, bien sûr mon devoir été de l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Alors j'ai réussi à le calmé en lui tenant les mains et je lui ai ensuite demandé s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Il m'a dit qu'il se souvenait de détails et ne voulant plus discuté je l'ai laisser partir. Le lendemain, Drago est venu me voir pour me dire que Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait fait un rêve étrange et qu'il lui avait avouer sans le vouloir que son Oncle le violait. Quand j'ai vu Harry, pour notre « discussion », je lui ai demandé quel été ce rêve. Et il m'a dit qu'il se voyait dans le bureau d'Ombrage et que son Oncle été là-bas et qu'il le frapper pour ensuite abuser de lui. Il n'arrêter pas de répété qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être cela. Ce cauchemar été réel. J'ai alors établi un plan avec Harry. Il m'avait dit que lorsqu'il entrait dans le Bureau de Dolores, elle le faisait passé derrière un portrait qui représenté un chat, j'ai donc demandé à Harry d'aller à sa retenue comme convenue et de laisser le portrait légèrement ouvert pour que je puisse entré. J'ai dû attendre, je ne pouvais pas venir dès le début de la retenu, il fallait que je vois de mes propres yeux ce qu'il se passait là-bas pour aider Harry. J'y suis allé une demi-heure plus tard et j'ai surpris Vernon Dursley en train d'abuser de Harry, alors qu'Ombrage lancé des Doloris sur Harry, le regardant en souriant. Je les ai Stupéfixé et j'ai emmené Harry à l'infirmerie pour ensuite aller voir Amélia Bones pour porter pleinte. » Termina Severus.

Fudge le remiercia et le Maître des Potions retourna s'installer aux côtés de Harry. Maintenant le plus dur était à venir. Le Survivant allait devoir témoigner et il espérait que le brun allait y parvenir. Il était là pour le soutenir et il était sûr d'une chose, Ombrage et Dursley paieraient dans très peu de temps. Un sourire mauvais allait apparaître sur ses lèvres, mais il se retint de justesse et lança un regard inquiet vers Harry, lorsque ce dernier fut appeler pour témoigner.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le chapitre 29 dans deux semaines.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 29. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Guest_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, et oui tu l'as remarqué. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _NonoPourVousServir_

Coucou ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 29 :

« Répétez après moi. » Ordonna pour la quatrième fois le Ministre de la Magie. « Moi, Harry James Potter, jure de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. »

Le Survivant répéta la phrase d'une voix lasse, ne quittant pas son Oncle et Ombrage des yeux. Harry soupira, il allait devoir parler. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, on ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis et il allait être obligé de parler de moments très douloureux qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au fond de lui avec l'aide de Severus et Drago. Il avait toujours d'horribles cauchemars, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Enfin si, il pouvait prendre une potion de Sommeil-sans-Rêve, mais il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il ne mangeait presque rien. Devant le Serpentard, il mangeait, mais il se faisait vomir dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il détestait la nourriture, elle le dégoûtait...

« Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda Fudge d'une voix forte, sortant le brun de ses pensées.

« Hmm, oui ? » Demanda Harry, se doutant que le Ministre avait dû l'appeler plusieurs fois, puisque tout le monde le regardait étrangement.

« Pouvez-vous nous parler de votre enfance chez les Dursley ? » Demanda une femme, la tante de Susan Bones si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

« Hmm oui, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon et ma vie va encore être étalé dans les journaux... » Grommela Harry.

Il soupira, et raconta rapidement son enfance chez les Dursley, indiquant, que lorsqu'il était petit, il dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il parla des corvées et passa outre le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette famille.

« Bien. » Fit Fudge, alors que le silence se faisait pesant dans la salle. « Pouvez-vous nous parler de cet été ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ce moment était arrivait et il ne voulait pas évoquer ce sujet... Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant toujours les moindres faits et gestes de ceux qui avaient été ses bourreaux. Pourquoi devait-il parler de cela ici ? Tout le monde savait et lui, il ne voulait pas... C'était trop dure... Et ça allait faire tellement mal...

« Monsieur Potter ? Êtes-vous avec nous ? » Intervint la tante de Susan.

« Hmm, oui. Désolé. » Marmonna Harry. « Je... Oui... Cet été... » Poursuivit-il, son corps commençant à trembler violemment sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. « Hmm... Lorsque je suis revenu de Poudlard... Mon Oncle est venu me chercher à la gare. D'habitude c'était le silence complet dans la voiture et je recevait des regards haineux... Mais là, c'était différent... Mon... Mon Oncle me souriait comme il souriait à Dudley ou à Tante Pétunia... J'étais méfiant au début, parce que je n'avais jamais reçu ce genre de sourire de sa part... Je suis resté sur mes gardes, mais au bout d'une semaine, il a réussi à me convaincre... J'ai tellement cru que je... Que j'étais enfin à ma place là-bas... »

Il fut interrompu par le petit rire de Ombrage qu'il détestait tant et sursauta lorsque Fudge réclama le silence... Il soupira, alors que tous les yeux étaient une nouvelle fois rivés sur lui, attendant la suite.

« Continuez, Monsieur Potter. » Ordonna le Ministre.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, et fut encouragé par le regard rassurant que Severus lui lançait.

« Quand... Quand Tante Pétunia et Dudley sont parti... Je... Le soir, j'ai attendu mon Oncle dans le salon, comme d'habitude... Il... Il est rentré de son travail et lorsque je lui ai demandé comment s'était passé sa journée... Je... Je m'attendais à un « bien et toi ? », comme j'avais eu le droit depuis que j'étais revenu, avec un sourire ou un cadeau... Mais... Cette fois, il m'a lancé un regard rempli de haine en me disant qu'il avait perdu son travail et que c'était de ma faute... Il... Il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a traîné jusqu'à la cuisine pour me frapper... Jamais il n'avait frappé aussi fort... Il... J'avais des os cassé, je saigné beaucoup et j'avais tellement mal... J'ai eu beau le supplié, il n'arrêtait pas... Puis je me suis évanoui... Hmm... Je ne sais pas si je me suis réveillé le lendemain ou bien après, mais... Je sais que j'étais de retour dans mon ancienne chambre et que du sang séché collait sur ma peau. Je suis resté longtemps seul, sans mangé ou quoi que ce soit. Et puis... Un jour, mon Oncle a ouvert la porte du placard... Il était ivre, et il souriait... Mais pas gentiment, c'était un sourire malsain. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire... Il m'a traîné dans les escaliers et m'a emmené dans ma chambre... Il m'a déshabillé et il a retiré sa ceinture. Il a commencé à frapper sur mon dos. Et il m'a demandé de compté les coups... Au début, je ne voulais pas... Alors il a frappé de plus en plus fort et m'ordonnait d'arrêter de crier... Les monstres ne doivent pas crier... Les monstres n'ont pas le droit à de l'attention... Ils n'ont pas le droit à recevoir de l'amour... C'est ce qu'il me répétait tout le temps en me frappant. Il a arrêté, alors que j'étais presque inconscient et m'a ordonné d'aller me lavé, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire avec moi. Je... J'ai obéi... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire... »

Harry s'arrêta, il enfonça ses ongles profondément dans la chaire de son poignet. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir d'ici et se coupé pour évacuer la douleur psychique qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, il revivait tout ce qu'il racontait. Et il ne voulait pas revivre _ça_.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Appela la tante de Susan.

Harry sursauta, pourquoi tout devait être tellement compliqué ? Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter cette salle...

« Monsieur Potter ? » Appela Fudge à son tour.

« Oui ? » Demanda le Survivant, les yeux toujours rivés sur Ombrage et son Oncle.

« Nous attendons la suite. » Répondit Madame Bones.

« Oui... » Murmura Harry. « Je disais ? Ah oui... Je suis allé me laver... Et quand je... Quand je suis revenu... Mon Oncle était tout nu... J'ai voulu fuir en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, mais j'avais trop mal... J'arrivais à peine à marcher... Il n'a pas eu de mal à me rattraper et à m'obliger à... Je... Ça faisait tellement mal... Je criais et il me frappait pour que je me taise... Je me suis finalement évanoui... Et pendant toute les vacances c'était pareil... Sauf que je devais faire mes corvées, mais j'avais tellement mal que je ne l'ai faisait pas suffisamment bien... Et mon Oncle... Me punissait... Parce que je suis un monstre et un monstre doit obéir... » Conclut Harry, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Bien… Et concernant Poudlard ? » Demanda Fudge.

« Poudlard... ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

« Avec Dolores Ombrage et votre Oncle. »

« Quand... Quand j'ai dit à Om... Ombrage que Voldemort était de retour lors d'un de ses cours... » Harry observa brièvement la réaction du Ministre, avant de retourner son regard vers ceux qui allaient peut-être être envoyé à Azkaban et poursuivre. « Elle m'a mit en retenu... Et m'a fait écrire... « je ne dois pas mentir » avec une plume spécial. Lorsque j'écrivais, je n'avais pas besoin d'encre, elle prenait mon sang... J'ai encore la cicatrice... »

« Pouvez-vous nous l'a montré ? » Demanda Madame Bones.

Harry soupira, sortit sa baguette et l'agita brièvement, avant de se déplacer vers elle et de lui montrer le dos de sa main droite sur laquelle s'étendait la phrase cicatrisée. La femme hocha et il l'a montra au Ministre qui hocha à son tour la tête et il put retourner à sa place et remettre ses Glamours.

« Pourquoi cachez-vous cette cicatrice ? » Demanda Fudge.

Harry ne répondit pas. Pourquoi répondre à une tel question ? Il devrait comprendre. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait pas parler du fait qu'il s'automutilation...

« Monsieur Potter ? » Appela Fudge.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Répéta-t-il plus fortement, alors que le brun ne répondait toujours pas.

« Parce que j'ai honte... » Répondit finalement le Survivant.

« Vous avez honte ? »

« J'ai honte de mes cicatrices... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... »

« Pouvez-vous poursuivre sur le sujet concernant Poudlard ? » Demanda Madame Bones.

« Oui... Ma deuxième retenue était la même que la première, mais les autres... Je ne m'en souvenais plus... À chaque fois que je rentrais dans le bureau et que j'en ressortais, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais lors de mes retenues. Ça à duré longtemps ce n'est que très tard... Que j'ai su... C'est bien après les vacances de Noël... J'ai fait un cauchemar... Et je revoyais ce qu'il se passait lorsque j'étais en retenu avec Ombrage... »

« Où étiez vous pendant les vacances ? »

« Chez mon Oncle. Je vais vous montré plutôt que de raconté, vous avez dit que vous vouliez des preuves, alors je vais vous les donner. » Grogna Harry, lassé de raconter.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit ce que Severus lui avait apprit. Il pensa aux souvenirs qu'il voulait retirer et retira sa baguette qu'il avait posé contre sa tempe. Fudge fit apparaître une Pensine et le brun put y mettre ses souvenirs.

« Venez avec nous. » Ordonna le Ministre.

« Non... Non... » Murmura Harry secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« C'est obligatoire. C'est une façon de savoir si les souvenirs ont été falsifiés. » Répondit Bones.

 _Parce qu'ils pensent que je mens..._

Songea Harry, terrorisé.

« Je... Non... Je ne peux pas... » Refusa-t-il.

Fudge lui attrapa férocement le poignet et ils plongèrent dans la Pensine avec la tante de Susan.

Au ralenti, il fut obligé de revoir son été chez son Oncle, ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait subit dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Puis vint les vacances de Noël. Et enfin le moment où Severus pu intervenir. Une fois les souvenirs terminé, ils sortirent de la Pensine et Harry s'écroula au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, les yeux dans le vide...

* * *

Severus sursauta lorsque le Ministre de la magie attrapa brusquement le poignet d'Harry pour le forcer à allait dans la Pensine avec lui et Amélia. Mais était-il donc fou ? Il soupira, il allait brisait le garçon en le forçant à revoir tout ses souvenirs ! Il ferma les yeux, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils ressortent maintenant. Harry serait-il encore capable de poursuivre le témoignage après cela ? Il en doutait fortement. Déjà qu'il avait des cauchemars de ce qu'il avait vu en libérant Harry de cet Enfer, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer pour le Survivant. Il allait encore devoir sauver le Sauveur à cause d'incompétents...

Après une très longue attente, ils ressortirent finalement de la Pensine. Severus remarqua que Fudge était très pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Son regard se porta vers Amélia Bones, qui ne montrait rien de ce qu'elle avait vu. Puis, il tourna les yeux vers Harry pour le voir s'effondrer au sol, se recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes qui étaient remontées contre sa poitrine. Il tremblait violemment et avait le regard vide. Le Maître des Potions fut tenté de lancé un regard assassin au Ministre, mais il se retint.

« Je penses que nous pouvons nous arrêter là, Monsieur Potter. » Déclara Fudge.

Severus se leva, alla récupérer les souvenirs du garçons pour les remettre à leur place, et essaya de le relever, mais il s'écroula de nouveau. Plusieurs Médicomages se précipitèrent vers eux, mais le professeur de Potions leur jeta un regard noir et porta Harry jusqu'au banc des témoins. Il l'y installa en position assise, mais le brun changea immédiatement de position pour remonter ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entourer de ses bras et poser la tête sur ses genoux. Severus remarqua que le Survivant pleurer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire ici. Il savait que se serait au tour d'Ombrage et de Dursley de témoigné et il devait venger Harry comme il le lui avait promis.

Ce fut au tour d'Ombrage de témoigner. Le Maître des Potions fut appeler pour donner le Véritasérum à un inspecteur, qui observa la fiole méticuleusement, il retira le bouchon pour sentir l'odeur et déclara qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal et que c'était bien du Sérum de Vérité. Severus en fut soulagé, il avait réussi. La potion fut donc donné à Ombrage qui révéla avoir fait signer un contrat magique à Dursley pour le contrôler. Elle avoua qu'elle était derrière tout ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Dursley un peu avant les vacances d'été. Elle annonça aussi qu'elle faisait cela pour Fudge et parce qu'elle savait que le Mage Noir n'était pas de retour et qu'elle se devait d'éduquer ce garçon qui n'était qu'un monstre. Ce fut tout ce que Severus retint de son témoignage, il avait envie de faire souffrir cette femme. C'était elle le monstre et non Harry.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Vernon Dursley. Il raconta, après avoir dû avaler la potion, qu'il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu frapper sa femme ou son fils, mais que frapper Harry ne le dérangeait pas. Il le traita de monstre et de toutes sortent de noms, pour ensuite dire qu'il avait aimé lui faire du mal. Il fut arrêté, et les juges sortirent pour délibérer. Severus en profita pour se concentrer sur le Survivant, qui était toujours dans la même position.

« Harry ? » Appela-t-il.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il soupira, comment devait-il faire. Pinçant les lèvres, il fixa les yeux du brun et entra dans son esprit avec douceur. Il repoussa tout les souvenirs qui l'entourait et songea qu'il allait devoir aider le garçon à les ranger. Il le trouva rapidement, il était recroquevillé et fixait les souvenirs qu'il avait donné à Fudge et Amélia Bones. Le Maître des Potions repoussa le souvenir et s'agenouilla devant le garçon.

« Harry ? » Appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, le Survivant releva la tête pour fixer son professeur de Potions.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Viens, il faut sortir d'ici. » Lui sourit doucement Severus, tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le brun accepta la main tendue et sortit de son esprit avec l'aide de Rogue pour se retrouver sur le banc des témoins de la salle d'audience. Severus soupira, Harry n'était brisé, enfin il l'espérait.

Ils patientèrent longtemps, et virent enfin les juges revenir dans la pièce. Fudge réclama le silence et il demanda à Amélia d'annoncer la sentance.

« Nous condamnons Dolores Ombrage à Azkaban à vie au niveau haute sécurité. Quant à Vernon Dursley, il est lui aussi condamné à Azkaban, à vie, mais il sera au niveau un, le niveau où il n'y a qu'un seul Détraqueur. » Déclara la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

Severus n'en fut pas surprit. Il savait que cela se passerait ainsi. Cependant, il entendit Harry pousser un soupire de soulagement.

 _Oui Harry, c'est terminer. Et la potion n'agira que ce soir, donc ils paieront._

Songea le Maître des Potions.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à Poudlard, le soir tombait déjà. Le procès avait duré toute l'après-midi et il commençait à se faire tard.

« Merci... » Murmura Harry, sortant son professeur de Potions de ses pensées.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Harry. Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda en retour Severus.

« Bi... Bien je crois. C'était juste... »

« Je sais. »

Harry alla directement dans les appartements de Drago, allant se blottir dans les bras de son amour. Drago lui chuchota des « je t'aime », avant de l'embrasser tendrement, alors qu'il s'endormait en sécurité dans les bras de _son_ Serpentard.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 **Information : Je vais faire une petite pause dans cette fiction, non je ne l'abandonne pas, c'est juste qu'avec les révisions pour le bac, les exams blancs et autre, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. Le chapitre 30 est en cours d'écriture, donc je le posterai dès que je l'aurai terminé. Donc soyez patient cher lecteurs, je reviens bientôt.**

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	30. Chapitre 30

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 39. On est partit pour le blabla.

Désolée pour l'absence, comme je vous l'ai dit, je préfère me concentrer sur mes examens, mais j'essaie d'écrire un peu, histoire que vous puissiez avoir de la lecture.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas Severus et Drago vont soutenir Harry. Voilà enfin la suite. Désolée pour cette longue absence. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, merci pour tes encouragements. Voilà la suite, comme quoi la patience paie. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _NonoPourVousServir_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, oui j'adore faire référence au titre de ma fic. Et oui, et d'ailleurs on parlera d'un d'entre eux dans ce chapitre. Tu as le droit de dire des mots grossiers cela ne m'offusque pas. Fudge penses toujours qu'Harry ment vis-à-vis de Voldemort, c'est pour cela qu'il est aussi sec avec lui et Amélia ne fait que suivre le règlement. Et oui, un Snape gentil qui vient soutenir notre petit Ryry, moi aussi je raffole des Fanfictions de ce genre. Bon courage pour ton bac. Voilà enfin la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Azura191_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Memepotter952504_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, et non Fudge n'attrapera pas de maladie ^^. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review et ton encouragement. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aurelie Malfoy_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, je suis désolée de t'avoir presque fait pleurer. Oui tout finira bien pour Harry. Et non ils ne réussiront pas, enfin quoi que... Merci pour les encouragements, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Manissa99_

Coucou ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

 **Information : J'écris une histoire personnelle, est-ce qu'il y a une catégorique dans pour pouvoir la poster ?**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos réponses.**

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 30 :

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle se trouvait ici et pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Les Détraqueurs ne cessaient de venir vers elle pour aspirer la joie qu'elle ressentait en songeant à son souvenir le plus heureux. Être la secrétaire de Fudge avait été son plus beau rêve, mais là, elle était en prison, à Azkaban et ça ce n'était pas prévu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle sentait une douleur la déchirer de l'intérieur, une douleur qui était si intense qu'elle ne pouvait que hurler. Parfois elle se retrouvait couverte de blessures à son réveil et elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Fichu monstre ! Fichu Potter ! Il avait dû lui jeter une Malédiction ! Elle revivait tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Comment cela était-il possible ? Au moins, elle savait que son éducation avait payer. Enfin, non, puisque le monstre avait osé dire devant tout le monde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Elle grogna, comment Severus Rogue avait-il pu découvrir ce qu'elle faisait ?

Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales lorsque la douleur intérieur se raviva brusquement. Mais quand cela allait-il s'arrêter ? Elle souffrait tellement... Que Potter ait souffert la faisait sourire, même rire, mais, elle, elle avait tellement mal... Elle sombra dans l'inconscience après avoir poussé un nouvel hurlement.

* * *

Harry soupira, il était tranquillement en train de boire un thé avec Severus, lorsque ce dernier avait fait apparaître un miroir devant lui, le surprenant.

« Tu vas devoir t'observer avant que je ne t'aide à te remanger correctement. » Déclara Severus.

Harry observa son visage dans le miroir. Il se trouvait toujours aussi laid, ce corps n'était pas le siens. Mais, au lieu de détourner le regard, il se regarda dans les yeux et décida d'affronté cette image si sale de lui-même. Il commença par lorgner ses cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille qui lui venait de son père. Son père... Que penserait-il de lui aujourd'hui ? Il devait être déçu que son fils unique, son héritier soit si faible.

« Tu sais, même si je n'appréciais pas ton père lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, je sais qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien et qu'il t'aurai aimé quoi que tu aurais fait. C'est cela être un père, et je ressens des sentiments, je penses que James devait ressentir la même chose que moi. Demande à Lupin, je penses qu'il te diras la même chose. » Déclara Severus qui avait suivit les pensées du brun.

Harry se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire doucement. Il avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Severus. Les démarches n'avaient pas encore été faites, mais il savait que le Maître des Potions deviendrait bientôt son père. L'homme qui l'avait sauver, ce même homme qui l'avait soutenu et qui l'aidait encore aujourd'hui. Oui, il avait bien fait d'accepté cette proposition.

« Merci. » Déclara lentement le Survivant, avant de retourner son regard vers le miroir.

Une pensée traversa son esprit et il passa sa main sous la chemise noire qu'il portait. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait encore sentir les cicatrices que lui avait fait son Oncle. Il sentit de légères zébrures sous ses doigts et il soupira. Pomfresh n'avait pas fait disparaître ces cicatrices là. Il lâcha un petit soupire et poursuivit son inspection dans le miroir. Ses lunettes rondes, les mêmes que son père avait lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le Miroir du Riséd ou encore lorsqu'il affrontait Voldemort à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était Pétunia qui les lui avait acheté, et il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle s'étaient brisées sous les coups de Vernon. Il passa ensuite à ses yeux. Ses yeux verts émeraudes, qui lui venait de sa mère. À l'instant il pouvait revoir le doux sourire qu'elle lui avait fait lorsqu'elle était apparu lors de son dernier combat contre Voldemort. Grâce à ce sourire, il était certain que, malgré les erreurs qu'il avait fait, elle l'aimerait toujours tout comme son père, ou Severus, ou encore Sirius. Sirius... Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il repensait à son parrain et au grand vide qu'il ressentait en lui. Un vide qui était tellement grand, il avait l'impression que seul Drago pour le moment réussissait à le combler. Lorsqu'il était avec le blond, il ne pensais plus qu'à lui et à rien d'autre. Le Serpentard était le seul qui pouvait lui procurer ce sentiment sécurisant qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Il était aussi le seul à être devenu son ami et à l'avoir soutenu alors que ses _meilleurs amis_ , Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, l'avaient abandonné sans savoir la vérité, sans avoir chercher.

Il observa les cernes sous ses yeux et repensa à ses horribles cauchemars. Le jour était paisible, mais la nuit, il revivait toutes les horreurs que lui avaient fait subir Ombrage et Vernon. Heureusement, Drago était toujours là pour le soutenir et veiller sur lui, il dormait même avec lui maintenant. Il regarda ses joues creuses, et songea que Severus avait raison, il devait réapprendre à manger, même si la nourriture le dégoûter. Maintenant que Vernon et Ombrage étaient enfin parti de sa vie, il pouvait enfin être heureux. Finalement, ce corps était le sien, il devait l'accepter tout comme ce qu'il avait subi. Désormais, il avait des personnes qui l'aimer et malgré le fait qu'il soit sale, ils l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, alors lui aussi devait s'accepter comme il était.

Severus fit disparaître le miroir alors que le brun lui souriait, le Maître des Potions su que le Survivant avait déjà fait un grand pas.

* * *

Les jours avaient passés, et Harry souriait de plus en plus souvent. Il parlait énormément avec Neville qui lui avait révélé l'histoire de ses parents. Il parlait également avec Luna, qui lui avait appris la mort de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait 9 ans. Il sorti de ses pensées et lança un regard étrange à Severus qui lui faisait face. Ils venaient de s'installer autour de la table qui se trouvait dans les appartements du Maître des Potions et Harry appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Son professeur appela un Elfe de Maison et lui demanda d'apporter du potage, la créature disparut après avoir saluer l'homme et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la commande demandée.

Harry préféra détourner les yeux du liquide vert qui fumait dans le bol face à lui, pour observer l'Elfe les saluer et disparaître d'un claquement de doigt.

« Harry, regardes par ici, s'il te plais. » Lui demanda Severus.

Le brun tourna la tête pour fixer l'homme qui venait de lui parler. D'un mouvement de tête le Maître des Potions lui montra le bol devant lui et le Survivant se força à regarder la nourriture. L'odeur de poireaux lui monta au nez et il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il retint une nausée et se força à prendre la cuillère qui était posée à côté du bol pour la plonger dans la soupe et la remonter jusqu'à hauteur de sa bouche. Il déglutit avant de mettre la cuillère dans sa bouche, il avala difficilement et ferma les yeux lorsqu'une nausée le prit. Il se força à avaler le bol entier sous le regard de Severus.

« Peux-tu me dire les sensations que tu as ressenti lorsque tu mangeais ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions lorsqu'il eut lui aussi finit son repas.

 _Il a voulu commencer petit en pensant que du potage passerait mieux que de la viande ou des légumes, mais il se trompe..._

Songea Harry.

« C'était délicieux ! » S'exclama-t-il faussement joyeux.

Cependant, il savait que rien n'avait échappé au regard de son professeur, et il devait probablement savoir qu'il venait de lui mentir.

« Je sais que c'est faux. » Fit remarquer Rogue.

Harry soupira, il le savait.

« Je... J'ai envie de vomir. Je trouve le goût répugnant. » Répondit sincèrement le brun.

« D'accord et avant tu aimais les poireaux ? »

« Oui... »

« Bien. Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. Nous reprendrons demain. »

« D'accord. Bonne soirée. »

« Une dernière chose Harry. » Intervint Severus alors que le jeune Potter avait bondit de sa chaise, se précipitant vers la sortie.

« Oui ? » Demanda Harry, se retournant pour faire face au Maître des Potions.

« Ne régurgite pas, sinon je le saurais et il faut que ton organisme réapprenne à avoir de la nourriture. »

Harry allait répondre qu'il s'en fichait, mais il se ravisa. Il donna sa promesse de garder la nourriture qu'il venait d'ingérait et sortit. S'il voulait vivre une vie normale, il devait faire des efforts, pour Drago, pour Severus, pour Neville, Luna et Remus. Pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Il alla retrouver Drago dans ses appartements et alla se blottir contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps musclé et le doux parfum du gel qu'il mettait dans ses cheveux.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Severus, mon amour ? » Lui demanda le blond en déposant un doux baisé dans son cou.

« Je lui ai promis de ne pas me faire vomir et je ne le ferais pas. Je veux réussir à être normal Dray. » Indiqua Harry, relevant la tête pour embrasser son amour.

« Je suis heureux des progrès que tu fais. » Sourit Drago, après un baisé passionné.

Harry ressentait une sensation étrange lorsque le blond le touchait ou lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Il sentait un douce chaleur le réchauffer, il se sentait comme électrisé et il adorait cela. Il en redemandait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il aimait se blottir contre lui, et il voulait même tentait une expérience avec le blond. Il avait envie de ressentir plus d'émotion, de faire des choses avec Drago, mais il n'était pas prêt. Il avait peur que la douleur ne revienne et il savait que le Serpentard irait à son rythme et il l'en remerciait pour cela.

* * *

Hermione soupira. Elle n'arrivait plus à approchait Harry depuis qu'il avait appris que son parrain était mort. Il ne lui adressait même pas un regard lorsqu'il l'a croisait et elle sentait la rage montait à elle, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait sourire lorsqu'il était avec Drago Malefoy. Comment avait-il pu l'a trahir, elle une Gryffondor, pour un Serpentard qui allait sûrement devenir un Mangemort ?

Elle lança un regard sombre à Finagann qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose qui le chiffonnait. Elle soupira et regarda l'affiche qui indiquait que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu le lendemain. Un sourire mauvais se dessina alors sur son visage, un sourire que personne ne vit, un sourire que personne n'avait jamais vu sur le visage d'Hermione Granger, un sourire qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'un plan qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dessiner se forma dans son esprit. Elle porta une main au tout nouveau collier de Seamus lui avait offert et sentit sa puissance l'envahir pour prendre possession de son esprit. La magie machiavélique que renfermait ce simple pendentif qui formait une petite goûte d'eau l'avait envahit dès l'instant où elle l'avait touché, et elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle était entièrement sous l'emprise de cette magie et n'était plus maître de ses pensées, ni même de ses mouvements...

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les précédents.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

À bientôt pour le chapitre 31.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	31. Chaptre 31

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 31. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucuo, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas tu verras que les plans d'Hermione ne prendront pas forme dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas Harry va y arriver. Doucement, mais sûrement. Oui, elle paie enfin ! Concernant Hermione, tu verras dans ce chapitre qui l'empêchera de mettre ses plans à éxécution. Voilà enfin la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Ne t'en fais pas, Harry ne souffrira plus. Voilà justement la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review et les informations. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest 2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, ils vont bientôt se charger de Seamus, ne t'en fais pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry, tu verras dans ce chapitre que tout ira bien pour lui. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Manissa99_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'Hermione a prévu de faire. Non elle n'y parviendra pas. Voilà enfin la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aurelie Malfoy_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture à toi. Biz.

 _NonoPourVousServir_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Oui, Hermione est possédée. En effet, Harry se relève petit à petit. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé faire souffrir Ombrage, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Harry. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lololitaoe_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite, et non l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée mais elle finira bien je te rassure. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

 **Information : J'écris une histoire personnelle que j'ai posté sur Fictionpress, si vous voulez allez jeter un œil, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.**

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 31 :

Harry marchait joyeusement en direction des appartements de Severus. Demain, c'était la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard et il comptait bien y aller avec Drago.

« Harry ! » S'exclama une voix féminine, le sortant de ses pensées, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

Cette voix, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il savait à qui elle appartenait. Cependant, elle était angoissée, non terrorisée, c'était cela. L'élève qui avait crié son nom avait terriblement peur. L'élève qui se trouvait dans son dos allait lui demander de l'aide. Devait-il se retourner ? Devait-il l'ignorer et poursuivre sa route, faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ? Cette fille l'avait trahi, alors pourquoi lui demander de l'aide ? Pourquoi à lui ?

Il soupira et se tourna lentement pour faire face à Hermione Granger, son ancienne meilleure amie.

« Que me veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Aides-moi... » Supplia la brune en pointant son collier du pouce.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda le brun curieux.

« Un collier qu'on m'a offert. » Répondit la lionne les larmes aux yeux.

« Il t'empêche de parler. » Compris le brun.

Hermione ne fit qu'hocher la tête positivement pour répondre à son ancien meilleur ami.

« Qui te l'a donné ? » Demanda le Survivant.

« Peux pas dire... »

« L'ami de Dean ? »

Une nouvelle fois la brune hocha la tête positivement. Harry s'approcha brusquement de la brune, prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et lui arracha le collier, prenant sois que sa peau ne soit pas en contact avec, brisant la chaîne sur le coup.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me demander de l'aide ? » Demanda froidement le jeune Potter.

« Les autres ne voulaient pas m'aider, ils ne voyaient pas que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et... Et je devais te prévenir. Oh Harry ! » Pleura le jeune Granger s'écroulant dans les bras de son ancien ami. « C'est terrible... Ce collier me contrôlait... Il contrôlait, mon esprit, mes pensées... C'est terrible, Harry... » Pleura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi dois-tu me prévenir ? Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ a prévu de faire ? » Demanda d'une distante Harry en repoussant la lionne.

Cette dernière éclata en sanglots, s'écroulant au sol.

« Demain... Les ténèbres vont s'abattre où iront les élèves... » Renifla la brune. « Il sait que tu dois y aller... Et je devais... Oh Harry... Je devais te... Te... » Poursuivit-elle.

« Mettre fin à mes jours ? » Demanda lentement Harry, les yeux froids.

La jeune lionne hocha simplement la tête.

« Tu sais qu'ils vont te faire payer ce que tu viens de faire ? » Poursuivit-il.

« Je le sais. »

« Et tu pensais que tu pouvais redevenir amie avec moi en me prévenant, tu pensais que je pourrai faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas tourné le dos ? Mais tu rêves Granger ! Franchement, tu crois que je vais revenir vers toi le sourire aux lèvres et oublier que tu m'as abandonné en voyant mes cicatrices ? Tu n'as même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi je faisais cela ! Alors pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? Dis-le-moi. Toi qui est si intelligente ! Dis-le-moi ! » S'énerva Harry, la colère dansant dans son regard.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait Harry... » Sanglota la brune. « Le fait que tu m'ais retiré ce collier et libérée de son emprise est déjà une grande chose. Je te remercie. Je sais qu'ils vont me tuer quand ils découvriront ce que je t'ai dit... Je ne réclame pas ton pardon Harry, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable et je m'en veux énormément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... En fait si je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas chercher à t'aider en début d'année. En fait, j'avais peur... »

« Tu avais peur ? Mais peur de quoi Granger ?! Peur que tout le monde t'abandonnes parce que tu m'aidais ? Peur que les autres te rejettent et te frappent à cause de moi ? Peur que je te blesse ? Peur pour quoi ? » Grogna Harry.

« Oui Harry, j'avais peur de tout cela. Mais aussi, enfin, surtout, j'avais peur de découvrir le pourquoi du comment tu te faisais du mal. Et je sais que j'ai fais une énorme erreur en te tournant le dos. Je le regrette Harry. Je suis vraiment désolée. Il vaut mieux que tu n'ailles pas où tu sais demain. Merci Harry... » Sanglota la brune, avant de fuir le plus vite possible vers la sortie des cachots.

Harry soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Il était mitigé. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de lévitation sur le collier pour l'amener à Severus afin qu'il l'examine.

« Je vois... » Murmura le Maître des Potions après avoir examiné le collier que le Survivant lui avait apporté et que ce dernier lui eu raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Granger.

« C'est de la magie noire ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« Oui... Fichu espion... » Grogna Severus.

« Je... J'espère que Seamus n'en a pas donné à tout le monde... » Murmura Harry.

« Concernant demain de vous accompagnerez, Drago et toi. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Je pense que tu connais très bien le Polynectare. » Sourit narquoisement le professeur de Potions.

Harry baissa honteusement la tête.

« Miss Granger a payer pour avoir eu cette idée en restant transformée en chat, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Harry. » Le rassura Severus.

Harry eut un petit rire alors que l'image d'Hermione Granger couverte de poil de chat, l'observant avec de grands yeux effrayés, touchant son nez, ses moustaches, ses oreilles et sa queue, paniquée. Cela avait été un bon souvenir pour lui, mais désormais se souvenir le fit pleurer. On l'avait trahi et on lui demandait encore de l'aide. Et lui bête qu'il était, allait accepter...

Severus le coupa dans ses pensées, en essuyant une larme avec son pouce alors que d'autres roulaient sur ses joues.

« Regardes-moi Harry, s'il te plais. » Lui demanda le Maître des Potions.

Harry releva la tête et plongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui noir de son professeur.

« Tu n'as pas t'en vouloir d'être quelqu'un de bien. D'accord ? » Poursuivit l'homme qui l'avait sorti de cet enfer.

« Si tu le dis... » Murmura Harry, incertain.

« Sais-tu de qui je vais prendre l'apparence ? » Demanda Severus, pour changer les idées du jeune Potter.

« De qui ? » Demanda Harry, impatient de savoir.

Le Maître des Potions se pencha vers son oreille et murmura deux mots avant de se reculé, un doux sourire aux lèvres, un sourire que Harry trouva magnifique. Il n'avait jamais vu ce sourire, et pourtant, il l'aimait déjà.

* * *

Finalement, il était l'heure de partir pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Harry et Drago était collé l'un à l'autre, installés confortablement dans une diligence qui allait les mener au village sorcier. Harry repensa au nom que lui avait murmuré Severus à l'oreille, et il sourit lentement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment Severus allait-il faire pour prendre l'apparence de la personne qu'il avait dit ? C'était un mystère pour le brun. Il mit ses pensées de côtés et embrassa tendrement le blond, alors qu'il était en route pour Pré-au-Lard. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante comme convenu avec Severus la veille. Ils restèrent immobiles durant de longues minutes à observer la cabane, attendant l'arriver du Maître des Potions. Ils furent surpris de voir une jeune femme rousse arriver dans leur direction une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années seulement, ses cheveux roux flamboyants et ses yeux verts émeraude. Un doux sourire orna ses lèvres lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'Harry. Le brun sourit à son tour, mais comment Severus avait-il fait pour prendre l'apparence de sa mère avec du Polynectare ?

« Je n'ai pas pris la potion, j'ai utilisé des sorts de métamorphose. » Lui murmura la voix de Lily Potter à l'oreille du Survivant.

 _Cela explique tout._

Songea Harry en fixant le Maître des Potions qui avait prit l'apparence de sa mère.

« Personne ne te reconnaîtra ? Et ils ne vont pas se poser des questions en te voyant ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Parrain ? » Demanda Drago, levant un sourcil, il savait que Severus allait être présent aujourd'hui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir sous cette apparence.

« Oui Drago, c'est moi. Mais chut. Ensuite Harry, j'ai modifié quelques traits du visage de Lily, mes cheveux sont plus court et ma peau est plus foncées. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Tout devrait bien aller. » Rassura Severus, d'une voix féminine et douce.

« Sûr ? » Demanda Harry, incertain.

« J'en suis sûr. Tu as ta cape ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, allons-y où voulez-vous aller ? »

« Je suis mon amour. » Sourit doucement Drago.

Harry rougit, et entama la marche se dirigeant vers les Trois Balais.

« Une bière au beurre ça vous dit ? » Demanda le jeune Potter, souriant doucement.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, souriant doucement face à l'entrain du brun. Ils allèrent donc au Trois Balais, et discutèrent de tout et de rien autour d'une bonne bière au beurre. Severus restait tout de même au aguets, observant le comportement de chaque personne qui s'approchait un peu trop près d'eux, pour savoir si le sorcier ou la sorcière leur voulait du mal. Bien sûr, au vue de son apparence, le Maître des Potions attirait tous les regards, mais cela ne gênait en aucun cas l'homme, qui les ignorait superbement bien.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des Trois Balais, ils furent soulagés que rien ne se soit passé et poursuivirent leur chemin, allant dans tous les magasins possible. Lorsqu'il fut temps de rentrer au château, Severus disparut pour se diriger vers la cabane hurlante et le Gryffondor et le Serpentard reprirent la diligence. Au final, ils avaient passé une bonne journée et rien n'était venu gâché leur journée. Granger aurait-elle mentie ? N'avaient-ils rien fait parce que Severus était avec eux ? Pourquoi Voldemort n'avait pas attaqué ? Harry soupira et mit ses pensées de côté, pour embrasser tendrement Drago.

« Je t'aime. » Lui murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime mon amour. » Lui retourna le blond en l'enlaçant, faisant soupirer le brun de bien-être.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

À bientôt pour le chapitre 32.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	32. Chapitre 32

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 32. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucuo, merci pour ta Review. Ne t'en fais pas il ne lui fait pas confiance, pas après ce qu'ell lui a fait. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lesaccrosdelamerceri_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à toi. Biz.

 _Aurelie Malfoy_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Manissa99_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Et oui, tu verras que Voldemort à autre chose de prévu. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à toi. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 32 :

Harry se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Drago, qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, montrant son côté possessif. Le courrier venait d'arriver et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la Gazette du Sorcier que tenait le blond. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il lisait l'article qui se trouvait en première page.

« Il... Il est mort... » Murmura-t-il, sachant que seul le Serpentard l'entendrait.

« Visiblement. » Murmura à son tour Drago.

En effet, l'article expliquait Vernon Dursley était mort dans la nuit, il expliquat également l'acte horrible qu'il avait commis envers Harry Potter.

Harry soupira, presque soulagé. Ok, il en voulait terriblement à son oncle pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il meurt, pas à ce point. Il se servit un petit morceau de bacon et le mangea lentement. Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur la nourriture avec Severus et avait fait de gros efforts, d'ailleurs le Maître de Potions voulait le voir dans son bureau et le brun se demandait bien pourquoi. Il se dépêcha de manger et sortit de la Grande Salle, cependant, il ne se doutait pas qu'il était suivit. Il le remarqua au détour d'un couloir et eu juste le temps de se retourner avant se prendre un poing en pleine face. Il fut surpris et destabiliser alors les coups pleuvaient. Il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait deux personnes qui le frapper. Un sort le toucha et il fut incapable de crier alors qu'on le tirait par les cheveux pour le traîner à travers les couloirs. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes et par conscéquent il ne pouvait pas iddentifier ses agresseurs. Il hurla de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il frissonna, alors que des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas revoir défilaient devant ses yeux. Il se sentit porter et se débattit, mais cela ne servit à rien puisqu'on l'assoma, laissant les ténèbres l'accueillir.

« _Enervate_!» Siffla rageusement une voix.

Harry ouvrit rapidement les yeux sursautant. Avait-il rêvé ? Un coup de pied qui heurta ses côtes lui appris que, non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Les coups plurent de nouveau sur lui et il cria de toutes ses forcent mais encore une fois un sort empêché les sons de sortir de sa bouche.

« Tu vas payer sale pute ! » Entendit-il.

Mais à qui appartenait cette voix ? Il l'avait déjà entendu, mais ne savait pas à qui elle était. Il frissonna alors qu'il entendait des ceintures se défairent, et il tenta de se débattre quand on lui enleva la chemise blanche qu'il portait, mais il était trop faible, son corps criait de douleur et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses agresseurs. Il fut plaqué torse contre le sol, exposant son dos couvert de cicatrices à ceux qui l'attaquaient. Il frissonna quand il sentit des doigts caresser ses homoplates ainsi que ses hanches. Il tenta de se bébattre mais reçut un coup de ceinture, un inconnu lui ordonnant de se laisser faire. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça, pas alors qu'il commençait à réussir à surmonter ça.

 _Drago..._

Songa-t-il, alors que les doigts des deux personnes touchaient durement sa colonne vertébrale.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il avait apprit que Vernon était mort ? Ces deux personnes tenaient-ils avec son oncle ?

« Drago... » Appela-t-il, un sanglot lui échappant, mais une nouvelle fois, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il remua alors qu'il sentait qu'une des deux personnes enlevait ses chaussures puis son pantalon.

 _NON !_

Cria-t-il intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas !

Il hurla de rage, se débattant férocement, mais il reçu deux autres coups de ceintures sur le dos le faisant crier de douleur.

 _DRAGO ! VIENS ME SAUVER !_

Hurla intérieurement le brun. Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence !

Il frissonna, ils avaient réussi à enlever son pantalon, et il était à leur merci désormais... Des larmes d'impuissance roulèrent sur ses joues. Encore une fois, il était trop faible pour se défendre. Il entendit une porte claquée, des cris de surprise, plusieurs sorts lancés puis deux voix. Celles de Severus et de Drago. Puis il laissa le noir l'engloutir.

* * *

Drago était toujours en train de lire le journal lorsqu'il vit Harry se lever et quitter la Grande Salle. Il savait que Severus l'avait demandé donc il décida de ne pas suivre le brun et de terminer son petit déjeuner. Il eut un mauvais présentiment, mais l'ignora et sourit intérieurement en songeant aux progrès qu'avait fait son amour. Il porta son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres et commença à boire.

« Drago... » Entendit-il.

Il recracha son jus de citrouille et observa autour de lui. Il lui semblait avoir entendu la voix d'Harry, mais il n'était pas là. Que se passait-il ? Son mauvais présentiment augmenta et il décida d'aller voir Severus, ne se préoccupant pas des sorciers qui l'observaient avec attention semblant se demander pourquoi le blond avait agit ainsi.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le bureau de son parrain, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement, sans en avoir eu l'accord. Il fut surpris de voir que Severus buvait son café, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Il fronça les sourcils. Où était Harry ?

« Que se passe-t-il Drago ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions observant son filleul avec attention.

« Harry n'est pas venu ? » Demanda le blond.

« Non, je l'attends toujours. »

« J'ai un mauvais présentiment. »

« Drago... » Entendit à nouveau le brun.

« T'as entendu ? » Demanda brunsquement le Serpentard se tournant vers son parrain.

« Entendu quoi ? » Demanda Severus, soudain inquiet.

« Harry vient juste de prononcer mon nom. »

« Tu as dû rêver. »

« Je n'invente pas ! » Siffla Drago.

Severus soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers son bureau et en sortir une carte. Il prononça une formule à voix basse et Drago fut surprit de constater que la carte était en réalité un plan de Poudlard, il pouvait se voir lui-même ainsi que Severus. Il chercha alors rapidement le nom de son amour et d'un même élan, Severus et lui coururent hors du bureau se dirigeant vers un lieu bien précis.

Ils étaient à mis chemin lorsque Drago sursauta.

« DRAGO VIENS ME SAUVER ! »

« Severus, il faut se dépêcher c'est urgent ! » Cria Drago, poursuivant sa course folle, accélérant le pas en même temps que son parrain.

Ils atteignirent la salle de classe dans laquelle ils avaient vu Harry en compagnie de Weasley et Finnagan et ouvrir brutalement la porte. Drago ne put empêcher un cris de surprise lui échapper lorsqu'il vit Harry au sol. Il se précipita vers lui pendant que Severus pétrifiait les agresseurs du brun.

« Harry ! Tu m'entends ! » Cria le blond.

Le blond le secoua mais le brun ne répondit pas. Des larmes d'impuissances roulèrent sur les joues du Serpentard. Pourquoi le sort s'achanait-il toujours sur Harry ? Il remit le pantalon et la chemise du blond avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de retourner dans ses appartements personnels, pendant que Severus emmenait les deux agresseurs dans le bureau de McGonagall, lui expliquant la situation. La Directrice des Rouges et Ors hurla sur les deux garçons et décida de les renvoyer de Poudlard lorsqu'Albus intervint, entrant tranquillement dans le bureau de sa directrice adjointe.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

« Il se passe, Dumbledore, que ces deux élèves ont attaqué un autre élève. » Grogna Severus, se retenant de mettre son poing dans la figure de son supérieur.

« Qui était cet élève en question ? » Demanda Albus, plus sérieux.

« Potter. » Répondit le Maître des Potions. « Lorsque je suis arrivé avec Monsieur Malefoy, le garçon était presque nu sur le sol, il ne lui restait qu'un boxer et ses chausettes et ces deux là tenaient leur ceintures pour l'abbattre sur lui. »

« Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite ! » Grogna Ronald.

« Mais enfin Weasley ! Ne vous rendez vous donc pas compte de vos actes ?! » S'exclama Minerva furieuse.

« Qu'avez-vous décidé ? » Demanda Dumbledore à l'animagus chat.

« Le renvoit bien sûr. »

« Je suis d'accord, concernant Monsieur Weasley, mais cela sera plus compliqué concernant Monsieur Finagann. » Accepta le Directeur de l'école.

Les deux garçons furent congédiés et Severus se tourna vers son supérieur.

« Serait-ce pas qu'il est son espion ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Entre autre. Je veux l'avoir à l'oeil. » Répondit Albus.

« Alors gardez le bien à l'oeil, parce que c'est lui qui a donné le collier à Granger ! » Siffla Severus, sortant du bureau de sa collègue pour se rendre dans les appartements personnels de son filleul.

 _Pourquoi est-ce quand je vais annoncer une bonne nouvelle que des choses comme celles-ci doivent arrivé ?_

Se demanda-t-il, tout en soignant le brun, pendant que le blond restait silencieux semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je posterai bientôt un chapitre de des ennuis et encore des ennuis. Et demain je posterai un chapitre de Encore et toujours lui.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 33.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 33. On est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé : Alors que son secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur ?

Nda : Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Lesaccrosdelamerceri_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas tout ira mieux pour Harry. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à toi. Biz.

 _Elaelle_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, elle m'a fait rire. Je sais, et tu verras la décision d'Harry dans ce chapitre vis à vis de cela. Voilà la suite. Ne me jette pas tes légumes sur moi, s'il te plais ! ^^. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Oui, tu as raison. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LoupSpell_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Si si c'est fini, rassures-toi. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos Reviews et d'avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 33 :

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il sentit la chaleur réconfortante du corps de Drago contre le sien et sourit. Finalement, il avait simplement fait un cauchemar.

« Bonjour, mon amour. » Sourit-il, la tête contre le torse du blond.

« Bonjour. » Soupira Drago, étouffant un bâillement.

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? »

« Je n'ai pas dormi du tout. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier... » Soupira Drago.

« Hier ? » Demanda Harry, alors que pour lui c'était le trou noir.

« Tu ne te souviens plus ? »

« Non... Enfin, j'ai juste fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit. »

« Et c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? »

« Weasley et Finagann me frappaient avec leur ceinture tout en me touchant. »

Harry frissonna en racontant cela.

« Donc pour toi c'était un cauchemar ? » Demanda Drago.

« C'en était pas un ? » Commença à paniquer Harry.

Puis, ce qu'il pensait être un cauchemar, repassa sous ses yeux. Son sourire s'effaça, la panique s'afficha sur son visage. Puis Drago le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui. Il soupira de bien-être, profitant de la chaleur et de la sécurité qu'il ressentait.

« Ça va aller Harry. D'accord ? Je te promets qu'ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal. Weasley s'est fait renvoyé. McGonagall voulait aussi renvoyer Finagann, mais le vieux fou est intervenu juste parce qu'il est un espion. Mais je te promets que je ne le laisserais pas t'approcher et que je serais là pour te protéger. » Conssola le blond.

« D'accord... Merci mon amour. » Murmura le brun se redressant pour embrasser son cher et tendre.

Harry se redressa subitement, alors qu'il était appuyé contre son beau blond, il se leva, mis ses chaussures et attrapa une chemise pour l'enfiler.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Drago, intrigué par l'attitude de son brun.

« Je devais voir Severus, je vais le voir. » Sourit doucement Harry, Drago se levant à son tour.

« Je t'accompagne. » Déclara le blond, s'habillant lui aussi.

Ils quittèrent leurs appartements et rejoignirent ceux du Maître des Potions.

« Bonjour Drago. Bonjour Harry. » Les salua-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent entré.

« Bonjour Parrain. »

« Bonjour Severus. Je voulais te voir, concernant hier... » Commença Harry.

« Je suppose que Drago t'a expliqué. Mais si tu veux les mener en justice nous pouvons le faire. » Proposa le Maître des Potions, alors que le petit brun hésitait.

« Non... Ce n'était pas cela que je voulais dire... Mais puisque tu en parles, je ne veux rien faire... Un procès était déjà assez compliqué, alors je n'en veux pas un deuxième et replonger dans l'obscurité. Je veux juste pouvoir vivre ma vie avec toi et Drago maintenant. » Assura Harry, sûr de lui, cette fois.

Severus lui sourit.

« Que voulais-tu me dire dans ce cas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le Gryffondor avait raison. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry fasse payer à Weasley et Finagann de lui avoir fait de mal, mais le brun était tellement bon. Il ne voulait pas revivre tout ce qu'il avait réussi à surmonter et Severus le comprenait très bien.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'avais demandé hier ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ah oui. » Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers son burea, sortit des documents d'un tiroir et revint pour les tendre à Harry. Le Survivant les prit en main et les lut rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une feuille indiquant qu'un dossier d'adoption avait bien était traîté et que la demande avait était acceptée. Tout en bas du document était inscrit :

 _Harry James Potter-Rogue._

Ce fut tout ce que le brun eut besoin de voir pour comprendre qu'il était désormais devenu le fils de Severus. Il tendit le document à Drago et sauta dans les bras du Maître des Potions, lui soufflant milles mercis. C'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait lui faire. Il avait enfin un père qui était là pour lui. Qui serait là pour le consoler et pour le protéger et surtout pour l'aimer et le chérir. Puis ce fut Drago qui prit Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec douceur, semblant heureux pour lui. Toute douleur oublié, Harry était plus qu'heureux à cet instant précis.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau et faisait face à Seamus Finagann qui venait d'entrer.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Finagann ? » Demanda-t-il, son sourire de grand-père bienveillant collé au visage.

« Je suis venu pour vous demandé de l'aide Monsieur. Je suis également vous adresser une triste nouvelle. » Déclara Seamus.

« Je sais déjà que vous êtes un espion. Vous désirez donc mon aide ? » Demanda le Directeur.

« C'est cela. »

« De quelle triste nouvelle parlez-vous Monsieur Finagann ? »

« Comme vous le savez Hermione Granger devait retourner chez elle, hier. »

« En effet. »

« Et bien... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tuée ainsi que ses parents. » Murmura le Gryffondor.

« Je vois... » Soupira le vieil homme. « Donc vous voulez que je vous aide, alors que vous vous en êtes pris à Harry Potter ? » Poursuivit-il, semblant lasse.

« C'était un plan de Ron, Monsieur. »

« Il ne vous a obligé en rien. Vous allez me dire que c'est également Monsieur Weasley qui vous a dit de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Et donc je devrais vous aider ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas ? »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire Monsieur Finagann. »

« Vous avez bien aidé Rogue ! » Cracha Seamus.

« Il avait une bonne raison. »

« Quelle était-ce ? » Grogna Seamus.

« Pourquoi vous l'a donnerais-je ? Elle ne vous concerne pas. »

« Si, parce que je suis dans la même situation que lui. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Vous avez simplement peur de mourir. Et je sais également que si Hermione Granger ainsi que sa famille, est morte, c'est entièrement votre faute. J'ai eu vent du collier empli de magie noire quoi vous lui aviez donné. »

« Je ne voulais pas... » Balbutia le Gryffondor.

« Vous saviez qu'il était empreint de magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? » Grogna Dumbledore.

« Oui, mais... »

« Mais quoi ? Vous y étiez obligé, je ne crois pas non. » Siffla l'homme à la longue barbe blanche, en colère.

« Monsieur... » Supplia l'élève qui était devenu espion pour le compte de Lord Voldemort.

« Vous êtes renvoyez ! »

Le garçon quitta le bureau de l'homme, claquant la porte avec rage. Albus soupira. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il avait protégé Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

À bientôt pour le chapitre 34.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 34, je poste beaucoup aujourd'hui je trouve. On est partit pour le blabla.

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Sauver le Sauveur**_

Résumé: Alors que son secret secret est découvert, Harry découvre le vrai visage de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Mais qui pourra sauver le Sauveur?

Sda: Attention fic sombre.

* * *

Réponses aux avis:

 _LoupSpell_

Coucou, merci pour ta critique. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut! Merci pour ta critique. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Lesaccrosdelamerceri_

Bonjour, merci pour ta critique, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Client._

Hey ! Merci pour ta critique. Et oui, Dumby n'avait que dans son intérêt. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Naina24_

Coucou, merci pour ta critique. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Bizz.

 _Invité 2_

Salut, merci pour ta critique. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Pouika_

Hey ! Merci pour ta critique. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aurélie Malfoy_

Salut, merci pour tes avis. Et oui Hermione est morte. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos critiques et avoir mis cette fic en favori ou en suiveur.

* * *

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

 **ATTENTION: Très léger Lemon au début du chapitre. Vous êtes prévenus, si vous ne vouliez pas lire passer la première partie du chapitre qui sera séparée par un trait.**

* * *

Chapitre 34:

Harry se trouvait dans le lit de Drago. Le blond le couvrait de baisers sur tout le corps et le brun adorait cela. Il se sentait revivre et il avait envie de plus.

«Drago? »Souffla-t-il.

«Hmm? »Répondit le Serpentard continuant d'embrasser le torse d'Harry.

«J'aimerais ... Aller plus loin. »

«Tu veux prendre ma place? »Demanda Drago.

«Oui. »Sourit Harry.

Ils échangèrent leurs places et se fut au tour d'Harry de couvrir le blond de baisers. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir, faisant frissonner Harry qui était prêt à aller encore plus loin. Il descendit sur le ventre du blond pour s'arrêter juste au dessus du boxer gris foncé de son amour.

«Tu es sûr? »Demanda Drago, semblant inquiet.

«Oui. »

Le brun retira le boxeur du blond et commença à caresser le membre du Serpentard avec tendresse. Le blond gémit de plaisir et Harry se pencha pour le lécher doucement, faisant gémir d'avantage Drago ...

Harry était tout heureux de ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Drago. Ils avaient sécher deux heures de cours pour prendre du temps pour eux. À quoi bon s'inquiéter des cours? Ce n'était que de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils savaient se défendre mieux que quiconque en cinquième année. Ce moment avec Drago était tout simplement magique. Il n'avait jamais vécu cela. Ils avaient pas été bien loin, mais déjà ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce que le brun avait ressenti le rendait euphorique. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage et personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Il croisa Remus qui le salua tout en lui souriant, ne lui posant aucune question.

«Hmm! »Toussota une voix.

Harry se retourna, son sourire toujours étalé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait face à Albus Dumbledore.

«Oui? »Le brun avait gardé son sourire, mais sa voix était devenue glaciale.

«Je suis désolée de t'annoncer cela Harry, mais ... Hermione Granger ainsi que ses parents sont morts. Ils ont été tués par Voldemort. »Déclara le vieux sorcier apparaît un visage de grand-père.

«Albus, je ne pense pas que c'est le bon moment pour annoncer cela à Harry. »Intervint Remus, lançant un regard noir au vieil homme.

«Soit. »Soupira Albus, un air de tristesse dans les yeux.

Harry resta figé ne sachant pas quoi ressentir, ni faire, ni même quoi penser ... Hermione Granger, celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie et qui demandait trahi et abandonné était morte ... Comment demandé-il réagir? Étrangement, il ne ressentait pas de peine. Il se sentait bizarre d'apprendre la mort d'une de ses anciennes amies, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

«Ce ne sont plus plus mes affaires monsieur le Directeur. »Déclara Harry poursuivant son chemin, préférant penser à Drago et à son père.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis que le Survivant avait appris qu'Hermione Granger était morte. Il se trouve dans le lit de Drago et s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Le blond attrapa la peau du coup du brun et mordit pour sucer la peau. Harry gémit de bonheur. Lorsque le Serpentard eu terminé Harry s'attaqua au torse de son amour lui faisant des baiser. Il allait descendre vers l'estomac, mais une biche apparue dans la pièce attirant son attention.

«Pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau Harry. Drago, tu peux venir aussi. »Déclara la voix de Severus avant que le Patronus ne disparaisse.

«Il nous coupe dans un bon moment ...» Grogna Drago.

«Aller mon amour, Severus ... Heu ... Mon père a sans doute quelque chose a choisi l'importance à nous dire. »Sourit Harry.

Cela lui faisait bizarre d'appeler Severus, père. Mais bon, il devrait bien s'y faire un jour. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et passèrent par la cheminée pour se rendre dans le bureau de Severus.

«Pourquoi nous as-tu dérangé, parrain? »Soupira Drago.

«Je sais que vous deviez être occupé, mais si je vous disais que nous avons rendez-vous avec les Gobelins pour t'émanciper Drago, et pour voir un de tes Manoirs Harry, que diriez vous? Bien sûr, ta mère viendra avec nous visiter le manoir que choisira Harry, qu'en pensez-vous? »Déclara Severus, fixant le suçon qui commençait à apparaître dans le cou du brun, ce dernier rougissant face au regard de son père.

«Vraiment ...? »Murmura Drago.

«J'ai vraiment une maison qui m'appartiens? »Demanda Harry, toujours rouge.

«Oui, vraiment. »Répondit Severus. «Allons-y. »

«Peut être être nous nous changer. »Déclara Drago, lançant un regard à Harry qui rougit.

Il hocha la tête et ils repassèrent par la cheminée pour se mettre une tenue convenable. Une fois de retour dans le bureau de Severus, ils préfèrent la cheminée pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Une fois arrivé là-bas, ils se dirigèrent vers Gringott d'une démarche rapide. Harry espérait que personne ne le reconnaisse, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à des excuses pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Finalement, ils sont arrivés dans la banque sans que personne à l'approche et il supposa que c'était parce que Severus l'accompagner. L'homme qui était devenu son père demanda à voir un Gobelin concernant Drago. La créature les mena dans un bureau. Harry teinte la main de Drago tout au long du rendez-vous. Finalement,

«Passons maintenant à Harry James Potter-Rogue. »Déclara le Gobelin. «Votre père et vous même vouliez visiter les Manoirs Potter. »Poursuivit-il, tendant ensuite une feuille à Harry. «Voici les Manoirs qui se trouvent partout dans le monde. »

Harry observa la feuille. Il y avait cinq Manoirs qui appartenaient aux Potter.

«Pourrions-nous visiter celui qui se trouve à Londres et pourrais-je savoir s'il est possible de visiter celui qui se trouve à New-York? »Demanda Harry.

«Nous pouvons vous organiser cela sur deux jours. Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Rogue? »

«Parfaitement. »Répondit d'une voix neutre le Maître des Potions.

«Bien que diriez-vous de demain pour le Manoir se situant à Londres et de la semaine prochaine pour celui qui se trouve à New-Work, le temps qu'un Portoloin soit prêt pour aller directement là-bas? »

«Cela sera parfait. Harry? »Demanda Rogue.

«Peu m'importe. »Répondit le brun.

«Voici donc la clé pour le Manoir se trouvant en Angleterre. Je ne vous accompagne pas il est facilement trouvable. »

«Merci. »Remercia Harry en attrapant la clé que la créature lui tendait.

«Aussi Monsieur Potter-Rogue, vous héritez de la fortune de Sirius Orion Black qui est récemment décédé. Nous pourrions procéder à la conférence de son testament demain après votre visite au Manoir, si vous le souhaitez. »Informa le Gobelin.

«Heu ... D'accord ...» Murmura Harry qui ne savait pas qu'il héritait de la fortune de son parrain.

Drago serra la main d'Harry pour le soutenir et Harry l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête. Ils saluèrent le Gobelin et quittèrent la banque sorcière pour retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Bon réveillon à vous.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 35.

Biz.

Gin 'pour vous servir.


End file.
